We Met At Hogwarts (2014)
by Enchanted Revelation
Summary: Fourteen-year old (former Card Captor) Sakura Kinomoto is a student at Hogwarts . What begins as a typical year soon changes when she meets for the first time an arrogant Slytherin boy, by the name of Syaoran Li. The star-crossed duo must overcome not only a familiar foe, but judgement, & jealousy through the powers of faith, love & courage. [ Re-published from 2003]
1. An Ill-Fated Encounter

**CHAPTER 1: AN ILL-FATED ENCOUNTER**

Fourteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto ambled down the narrow train aisle, passing cabins teaming with students, aging 11 to 18, members of four school houses. These houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house was renowned for its own specifications of character, and whether it be bravery, cunning, kindness, or intellect, rivalries existed even throughout the packed uniform compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

Sakura's short auburn hair swayed with the movement of the train. Her green eyes squinted in concentration as she maintained her balance, the train rounding sharply at a turn. Pressing hands against cool glass compartment windows, she made her way to the cabin containing her friends. She stopped to one on the left, marked with Gothic golden numbers: 256. She opened the door and shut it behind her.

'Hey, Sakura,' said a boy with flaming red hair, Ronald Weasley, or 'Ron'. Ron gave a toothy grin and leaned forward as he stared hungrily at the pile of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and other sweets in her free arm.

Sakura sighed in relief at having successfully navigated back to the right cabin, and slumped back into the padded bench beside a girl with frizzy brown hair, Hermione Granger, who was busy pouring over a red leather-bound book titled _Broomsticks and Bits_. Sakura handed Ron a chocolate then turned to another boy with dark unruly hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

'Here you go, Harry.'

Harry Potter looked up with green eyes, much like hers, and chuckled.

'Cheers, Sakura,' he said, grabbing a pumpkin pasty and cramming it into his mouth.

Hermione went to take a small bite of a pasty but paused and regarded Ron, who stared at her imploringly. She had the last pasty. She snorted in amusement, handed it to him, and returned to her book.

Sakura and her friends were about to begin their fourth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the previous three years, Sakura had learnt many forms of magic other than the brand of magic within her cards. Sakura excelled in her studies, and was rivalled by none other than Hermione. The two complemented each other, as did Harry and Ron. The four had clicked in first year, and were inseparable since. Sakura and Harry especially shared a bond with each other. They both were raised by Muggles—those without magical abilities— living simple lives, before quite unexpectedly thrust into the world of magic where they took on vital roles. At Hogwarts they shared similar moments of confusion and excitement in their first year, particularly as they were unacquainted with the ways of an all-wizard community.

Sakura came from a unique background that used Eastern magic, based on a brand of magic created by the famous wizard Clow Reed, infused elemental spirits within tarot cards that may be summoned to provide assistance in times of strife. Over many generations, members of her family had been unaware of their underlying magical potential. But since she had mastered the 'Clow' Cards, now recreated as 'Sakura' Cards, she was one of rare talent, and found the adjustment to Western magic easier than initially thought.

Harry by his history was also of unique origins. Known as 'The Boy Who Lived', he had been the only person known to escape the power of The Dark Lord, Voldemort unscathed. Least of all _the Killing Curse_, all during his infancy. Praised as a hero and perceived as a 'saviour', he had found ways to confront the terrible forces that continually threatened the wizarding world's security.

Due to this history, whether with menace, wonder or polite indifference, all students within Hogwarts were aware of the foursome. But by fellow Gryffindor students, they were regarded as the embodiment of the House symbol: courageous and brave like a lion.

* * *

Syaoran Li, a boy with messy brown hair and sharp features, stared out the window. He was bored and irritable, watching, mountain, green pastures, blue and grey skies wash by in a flurry.

He turned his full body around to look upon another boy with slicked back platinum blond hair, and a pale pointed face. This was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's rival and most frequent antagonist.

Draco was as conceited as his family was rich, descended from a long line of Pureblooded wizards and witches. Syaoran often thought that he was almost too similar in appearance to his father, Lucius Malfoy, whom he had noted had a fearful reputation within the wizarding community. While out in public, from others' frantic whispers he had gauged that Lucius Malfoy had quite an influence within the Ministry of Magic. For all the blond boy's sneering and epithets, Syaoran knew that Draco was in fact fiercely jealous of Harry Potter and his fame. In Draco's mind, any publicity was good publicity.

Sitting opposite to them were Crabbe and Goyle. Both were tall, thick and hairy, and Syaoran only regarded them by their surnames as they were more Draco's bodyguards than friends. He could not recall a time when they had not responded in two-worded mumbles and grunts.

Turning back to the window, Syaoran thought about their house of Slytherin. To many at Hogwarts, Slytherins were considered cheaters, liars, and manipulators. This was a reputation spawning from several generations of dark wizards, most notably the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort. However, the Dark Lord had not been heard of since the second year, following rumours of a great victory executed by none other than Harry Potter and his posse.

Syaoran shuddered to think what it would be like to be in the presence of such an entity. Despite the revelation of his house producing an evil wizard, he was at times sceptical of the common view of Slytherin. Nonetheless, when he had first transferred to Hogwarts in the third year, several months being in the house made him concede that it was easier to behave in a way in which others already judged you. Indeed, being in Slytherin made it easier to justify selfish and impulsive behaviour. If you wanted to hurl a few insults the way of a hapless Hufflepuff, it was of little consequence. _You were Slytherin, after all._ Being Draco's friend, particularly, presented its opportunities. Sure, Syaoran was often on the sidelines, while Draco carried out his antics. He never gave much thought to the fact that he was just as bad, serving as a convenient enabler.

His role as Draco's side-kick was one he never saw need to challenge. In the end, Draco had been the only one to get to know Syaoran properly, patiently listening as he struggled to perfect his English-speaking, and embraced him as part of their group. Prior to that point, he had no friends so Syaoran was always appreciative of this fact. Draco had grown quite fond of him too. He took to explaining how everything worked at Hogwarts, elated that he had yet another ear for his snooty ramblings. Syaoran came from a large, wealthy wizarding family in Hong Kong which spanned hundreds of years. At the platform, for the second time, he had farewelled his stern mother, Yelan, and four, silly older sisters. Having been sorted into Slytherin appeared to have appeased her.

Syaoran growled as Draco slapped him hard on the back, abruptly interrupting his musings. He whipped his head around and followed Draco's index finger, pointed through the window to the cabin next-door.

'There's the Potty,' said Draco.

Almost timely, soft laughter emitted through the glass.

'Stupid, pathetic Mudblood.' Draco seethed, leering at the back of Hermione's head. Syaoran feigned interest, giving a noncommittal grunt before fixing his eyes on the auburn head beside Hermione. The head bobbed animatedly as though the person were in deep conversation.

Another laugh, like wind chimes, carried through the window.

It was a girl. Syaoran was curious as he raised his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's face.

Draco pulled him down and shook his head slowly. 'Don't bother. Just another Mudblood.'

Syaoran moaned and averted his gaze to Crabbe and Goyle's vacant expressions.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' he muttered.

* * *

The train came to a gradual stop, seeming relieved as it let out a gust of steam and its gears shrieked against aging tracks.

Sakura and Ron tried to finish the last dregs of chocolate frogs, while Hermione finished the last sentence in her book. Harry adjusted his glasses. The four stood on numb legs and proceeded towards the now busy train aisle. Just as they made it to the compartment door, Malfoy sneered as he passed and signalled for Crabbe and Goyle to shove Harry and Ron back into the compartment.

'Stop it!' Hermione protested, steadying Ron.

Crabbe and Goyle smirked and moved on. Syaoran ambled slowly after them, hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, avoiding eye contact with Harry and the others. He was most often a bystander in any provocations that passed between Draco and Harry. However, his current avoidance tactic was thwarted when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a cute girl with short hair and an open smile.

'Hi,' Sakura said.

Almost out of reflex Syaoran jerked away from her and tried to move forward, but was promptly blocked by a tide of students. Stuck, Syaoran craned his neck and caught her eye. She looked at him expectantly.

'Hi,' he replied in a flat tone.

She extended her hand. 'I'm Sakura Kinomoto.'

'I'm...Li, Syaoran.' he replied carefully, staring at her hand.

'_Li-Show-ran,_' she enunciated slowly, trying to familiarize herself with the name. She lowered her hand. 'Oh. Is "Li" your first name?' she asked, looking curious.

Syaoran was agitated that the line wasn't moving and even more annoyed at having to talk to this apparently stupid girl.

'I'm Chinese, dumb ass. It's very obviously not my first name! Quite a_ dull one, _aren't you_?_'

Scowling at her, Syaoran shoved his way through the crowd of remaining students and bounded off the train, his robes billowing behind him.

Sakura gaped after him feeling quite stunned. 'Rude,' she muttered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught up with her. They had seen what happened.

'You should never be nice to a Slytherin,' groused Ron, overtly disapproving of her interaction with Syaoran, eyes looking derisively after where they had left. 'It'll just come right back and bite you on the ass.'

'Right,' sighed Sakura, alighting the platform with her friends.

* * *

The usual pomp and pageantry associated with the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast had finally worn off. It was now time to get back in tune with classes and school work.

An ominous and heavy grey cloud hung above Hogwarts. Wind howled and battered against the shuttered windows of the large stone hallway. Under no circumstances was it safe to be out in this weather, and so Sakura, already drenched to the soul (due to having passed through the open courtyard) hurried inside the sanctuary of the Great Hall, quiet and dim.

Sitting on an aged wooden bench, she quickly made a small Warming Charm and squeezed the water out of her hair.

'I'm late!' she mumbled as she rummaged desperately for her textbook, face flushed. Despite being a top performing student, Sakura was known for being somewhat disorganised, and it was not the first time that she would be late on the first day.

'Argh! Where is it?' she moaned, then paused. 'Uh...oh.' She slowly pulled a hand out of her book bag. A tiny bottle of black ink had erupted in her bag, apparently crushed by the massive books also inside. The ink oozed unpleasantly past her wrist, and down to her elbow into the fold of her robe sleeve. Then suddenly, all of her books tumbled onto the floor as her bag ripped, everything covered with shining black ink. 'No!' she cried, staring anxiously at the mess. How frustrating.

Suddenly she heard a single pair of footsteps on the stone. She hoped a Prefect or Professor had not come to scold her. She glanced around feverishly and spotted a boy standing in front of her. It was Syaoran. His cold eyes stared blankly; he looked taken aback by her presence. It was only the two of them, since the Hall had been deserted, everyone else having already rushed off to their classes.

'Oh, hi,' she uttered, flustered as she clumsily gathered her books from the floor, slippery with the ink.

'I'm not skipping class,' he said defensively, folding his arms as he quickly avoided her eyes. When he noticed she hadn't responded he then turned his head coyly. He noticed her kneeling on the floor scrambling over a pile of sopping wet books. It was awkward to watch, and he felt a bit sorry for her.

As she stood, arms full of books, the front of her robes were stained with ink, and a few splotches dotted her cheeks like freckles.

Finished watching her struggle and amused more than anything, he approached her and pulled out a handkerchief from his robe sleeve. He passed it to her wordlessly.

Bewildered and with a slight hesitation, Sakura accepted the handkerchief and gently dabbed her face with it .

'Err, thanks.' She said.

Suddenly, a book which had been awkwardly placed in her stack fell from her grasp. Syaoran's reflexes still sharp, he automatically caught it.

Without any warning, a rude cough was heard behind Syaoran. Startled, he turned to see Draco, looking displeased, and Crabbe and Goyle, looking confused.

At noticing Draco's obvious displeasure, Syaoran quickly shoved the book into her arms, splattering more ink onto her face. 'Here!' Syaoran barked coldly, narrowing his eyes. 'And next time, learn how to carry books, Mudblood!'

Syaoran turned on his heel and strolled over to Draco and his cronies. The four chuckled unpleasantly then disappeared into the halls without another glance at Sakura.

Sakura watched after them, more stunned than upset. Wet, filthy and humiliated, she stared down at the ink-stained handkerchief. Surprisingly, one corner had remained pure white, not black like the rest. On that corner, she could make out a yin-yang, and around it, Clow's seal. Amazed, she lightly brushed the yin-yang and seal, which glowed green at her touch.

* * *

The aged door swung open with a heavy creak. Heads swivelled around to see Sakura, face red and dotted with perspiration. Several classmates sniggered as she sprinted into the room and took her seat beside Harry, dumping her books on the bench.

A temporary moment of clarity had enabled Sakura to remember the '_Tergeo_' spell to clean up the ink mess before she bounded to class.

Professor McGonagall looked away from the chalkboard and peered over her square rimmed spectacles. 'Miss Kinomoto,' she said sternly, tapping impatiently with her wand.

Sakura looked up hesitantly. 'Y-Yes, Professor?'

McGonagall gave a weary sigh and walked over to the bench. She gazed hard down at Sakura for a time before giving an abrupt snort and turned back to the board. 'You have just missed the method of transfiguring a purse into an armchair.'

Sakura stared tentatively at the other students. Some had fully changed theirs into impressive leather recliners, others were halfway between a squashed bag and lumpy chair, and then she looked down at hers: a pale-pink fluffy handbag. She looked up to meet McGonagall's harsh gaze and winced. 'I-I'm very sorry, Professor.'

McGonagall cleared her throat. 'That is quite all right. But from now on, I must insist that you commit to arriving on time.'

Sakura nodded slowly. 'Thank you.'

'As I was saying,' McGonagall thundered, startling the class and making them jump in their seats. 'Because we are arranging a transfer of new teachers specialising in other 'unique' professions, new classes will be opening soon.' She began to pace across the room, eyeing each student individually.

'And I know you've all been waiting for this announcement for some time...they've allowed me to hold an Animagus class for those who have not taken it.'

Sakura recovered from her initial embarrassment and exchanged a smile with Harry. She had always wondered what her Animagus would be. Ron and Hermione appeared equally excited.

'But,' said McGonagall, 'there is another thing.' Everyone grew quiet and let her continue. 'Since we need to make room for these new courses, we will need to combine some recent classes. Therefore, this class shall move in with the other in the next line.'

Ron's freckled face turned bright red; he stood up and cried, 'Not with those filthy Slytherins!'

Harry and Hermione looked shocked.

'Please, Mr. Weasley,' said McGonagall calmly. 'There will be a blend of all four houses, and so, Mr. Weasley, you may not be "stuck" with Mr. Malfoy.'

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he sunk back into his chair, embarrassed. 'O-Oh.'

But the concerns of most students lingered by the end of class, scattered across the walkways in hushed tones.

Sakura held the handkerchief in her pocket and sighed as Hermione rambled about the book she was reading currently. Ron and Harry were muttering over having to have "another" class with Malfoy, as Potions seemed torture enough.

Hermione stopped mid-discussion and caught the worried expression of Sakura.

'Sakura, what ever is wrong?'

Sakura gave a quick smile, but it wasn't convincing.

'You know that boy I spoke to on the train? I ran into him again this morning, when I was running late. He helped me pick up my books, but,' she sighed and lowered her head. 'I guess Slytherins can't be trusted, right?

Hermione let out a sigh, 'Oh, my.'

Sakura nodded and gave Harry and Ron a quick glance. They seemed to have forgotten the Slytherins and were laughing at Harry's crass jokes about his cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley was the width of four Harry's, and after much hesitation, his mother and Harry's aunt, Petunia, had finally decided to put him on a diet for he was growing a fair bit overweight.

Sakura looked up. She saw Malfoy with his arm slung around the neck of Syaoran. Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, ambled behind them, thick arms folded tightly against wide torsos.

Syaoran glanced sidelong at Sakura as Draco hauled him around the corner. Sakura stopped and stared after them. Hermione watched Sakura inquisitively. Harry and Ron also saw this, but they weren't staring, they were glaring. After the Slytherins had rounded the corner, Sakura seemed to break out of her trance and turned to the trio with a disarming smile.

'Well, let's go.'

They followed after her uncertainly to Professor Sprout's class of Herbology.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and for the first time in her life, she was noticeably early. She gasped at watch on the dresser and smiled. She briskly ran out of Gryffindor Tower, knowing that although it was early for her, it was far from early by Hermione's standards. Sure enough, there was Hermione with her head stuck in a book at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Sakura sat next to her and wolfed down her breakfast, Hermione at times looking up from her book, silently admonishing the mess Sakura made. When Sakura finished eating she pulled out her digital pocket-calendar Tomoyo had given her. Sakura had placed a charm on it so it wouldn't break within the school grounds.

'Hey, that reminds me,' said Sakura. She clicked through her schedules to that day's date. 'Oh, come on! How could I forget Tomoyo's Birthday?'

Tomoyo Daidouji was Sakura's best friend back in Japan. They had been dear friends since elementary school, and Tomoyo had been there for Sakura throughout her time capturing Clow Cards.

Sakura pulled out her wand and cleaned it a little as it had some left over ink on its tip. This may have explained why it turned Sakura's purse into a mutated living wallet in class. Sakura pulled out paper, a quill and some ink and quickly wrote a two-page letter. In it she asked about Yue, Tomoyo's other birthday presents, everything important. Then with a smile and a stroke, Sakura's light blue elf owl, Bokuna, flew off with the letter and a chocolate frog attached to a blue ribbon.

'Hope that candy doesn't scare her,' Hermione joked. The two girls laughed as early birds flocked in for the lovely breakfast awaiting them.

Throughout the day, Sakura went to Harry's Quidditch practice, learned about the Yule Ball from the homeroom teacher, and watched Hermione do a little trick to make Sakura's papier-mâché swan come to life and fly away.

The following day Bokuna flew lopsidedly towards Sakura in the Great Hall. The elf owl landed clumsily between the fried eggs and trifle, dropped its huge package, and collapsed in a heap of dishevelled feathers. Hermione treated it as Harry and Ron looked at Sakura's note.

All it read was:

_Check the package. -Tomoyo_

That was quite abrupt from someone like Tomoyo, who was quite creative and often wrote at length to Sakura about the happenings of day-to-day life. The package appeared to be breathing. Sakura panicked and quickly tore the wrapping. Suddenly a winged, yellow creature sprang out of the box and landed in her lap. 'Finally!' it yelled in a high-pitched voice.

'A RAT!' screeched a girl sitting down the row from them.

The screams of girls flooded the Hall. Ron followed to see what all the fuss was about. After the girls had calmed down, Sakura poked at the creature's pudgy cheeks and said cheerily, 'This is Kero, my guardian. The little guy I've been talking about.'

'The trip was so _long_! I'm _dying_ of hunger! Hey, can you grab me some of that?' Kero demanded, squirming in Sakura's lap as he eyeballed a pancake stack smothered in maple syrup.

'Oh,' breathed Hermione as she peered over at the girl whom had screamed at the prospect of there being a rat in Sakura's parcel.

* * *

It was after dinner. Sakura and the others sat in a small circle before the warm fire in the common room. They huddled around the small yellow creature and ogled over the handkerchief with Clow's symbol, deep in thought.

Sakura yawned and stretched. 'What do you think, Kero?'

Kero looked up at Sakura with beady eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

'What's so interesting about a handkerchief?'

Sakura felt that they had gotten nowhere. She knew the enchanted symbol resembled Clow's, but what did it mean? And why did Syaoran have it? Kero had travelled all the way here, and yet he wasn't of much help. Ron and Harry seemed to be taking his lead, as they had begun to deviate into an unrelated conversation about Quidditch, and the new team captain from Ravenclaw.

'The symbol, Kero! You don't have any idea?' Sakura queried him. He had acted dismissive the whole time, not seeming to pay it any mind.

'Not the slightest idea,' Kero admitted, flopping onto his back and stretching in front of the fire. 'It's interesting and a bit strange. But, shouldn't you be preparing for that Animagus class tomorrow?'

'Oh, the Animagus class, that's right! They're combining all four houses tomorrow,' said Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. Ron and Harry looked up suddenly, their ears pricking at Hermione's words.

Sakura picked up Kero and the handkerchief as she stood. 'We'll figure it out later. I guess we should start some homework.'

Hermione clasped her hands to her face and screamed, 'Oh no! I forgot my homework!'

Several second years turned and stared at her.

Hermione leapt to her feet and hurried up the staircase to the girls' dormitories to fetch her ink and scrolls. She came down two minutes later with arms full of work from Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. 'Isn't it exciting? This is more advanced than even Professor Lupin's!'

'You'd think so,' mumbled Ron, folding his arms. 'What is it with you and homework? You ask the teachers for extra exercises for the fun of it.'

'There's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of a challenge,' quipped Hermione, setting her things on the table around the corner.

'That new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is bloody strange. She's like a female version of Snape,' muttered Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'Stop whining and come and work with me,' chimed Hermione.

Ron muttered something under his breath and slumped beside Hermione.

Harry winked knowingly at Sakura. It was only a matter of time before the two got together.


	2. Eye of the Tiger, Thrill of the Night

**CHAPTER 2: EYE OF THE TIGER, THRILL OF THE NIGHT**

That morning along the Gryffindor dining table at breakfast, Bokuna soared down with a small package tied to her right foot. The minute owl cooed softly, blinking its bright red eyes.

'Good morning, Bokuna,' said Sakura, giggling. 'What do you have for me today?'

Bokuna tittered and held out her leg. Sakura untied the yarn from her small talons and opened the letter which was written in Japanese. She read it aloud, translating to Hermione and Ginny, Ron's sister, who sat beside her.

_Dear Sakura, I have a surprise in store for you. Not to spoil it, but I will see you soon. - Eriol_

Intrigued, Sakura sent Bokuna away with a 'thank you' note and some toast for the owl's journey. Everyone proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall to their morning classes, Harry and Ron ran to Sakura out of breath. They had been standing around the Hufflepuff table talking with some friends.

'Hey, come on. Animagus Class,' exclaimed Ron, tugging at Hermione's arm. 'Come on!'

'It's so unfair,' complained Ginny, 'I didn't pick the class this year and now I have to wait.'

'Don't worry, you'll get your chance,' said Harry, giving her an encouraging smile.

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. She murmured, turned on her heel and ran after her third-year friends from Ravenclaw. Harry scratched the back of his head confusedly.

'Well, I guess we should get going then,' said Ron.

He and Harry jogged ahead, leaving Sakura and Hermione behind.

The Slytherin table was starting to empty. Syaoran was among them, listening half-heartedly to jokes of Mudbloods and Hufflepuffs. He turned and saw Sakura who had turned just then and met his gaze. He then stepped on the edge of his robes and stumbled, knocking Draco into the table.

'All right, Syaoran?' Draco asked, grimacing as he rubbed his elbow that had hit the table.

Quickly breaking eye-contact, Syaoran nodded silently at Draco and followed the others out. He noted that something strange yet powerful, like a surge of electricity, passed through him as he stared at Sakura. Perhaps it was breakfast disagreeing him, he thought as he walked away.

'Sakura? What's wrong?' asked Hermione.

Confused, Sakura broke her own gaze and stared at her feet as she followed the crowds leading to McGonagall's old room.

'I-It's nothing.'

Hermione tilted her head. Sakura looked up at her with a broad smile. 'Really, I'm fine.'

* * *

The year was split into two separate classes but Sakura and her friends remained in McGonagall's classroom. McGonagall stood at the front reading over a scroll. The new tutor had just entered. He had dark hair and pale skin. He wore deep blue robes and a pair of round spectacles. He smiled as the students entered, and once everyone was seated, strode to the front of the room and bowed.

'My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa. But you may call me Eriol, if you wish. I prefer to be addressed by my first name.'

There came murmuring around the room as Eriol continued to smile.

He walked towards Sakura, knelt down and whispered, 'Didn't I write that I would see you soon?' Sakura nodded, amazed. She was so excited to see the familiar face.

Eriol chuckled. 'I was finally able to strengthen my powers and reclaim my natural form.' He clapped his hands together. 'Very well, we may begin today's lesson.' He took out an ebony wand, tapped it against the blackboard and several rows of chalked lettering appeared. It read in cursive _Today's Lesson: Channelling Your Inner Animal_.

'Remember, your Animagus determines the individual's ability to imagine, their intellect and their personality,' explained Eriol, walking over to Professor McGonagall's side. 'Now, as you have observed, Professor McGonagall changes into a cat, much resembling her human self.'

He tapped his own glasses with the tip of his wand to highlight her thick square glasses. The shape of her glasses seemed to remain as dark rings around her eyes as a cat. The class sniggered. McGonagall pursed her lips as Eriol continued.

'But it is purely by you. You may find that you become either a quaint mammal, such as a mouse – or just to say, something demanding and of high authority, heaven forbid — a dragon.'

Eriol stopped and glimpsed at Malfoy, who sneered at his remark.

'You might recall from your third year studies that achieving a true Animagus form is very difficult. I suspect most of you may never become Animagi as it takes some very rare talent. However, you will be able to benefit from this class in other ways. _If _you are serious,' he paused as he flicked his wand and a pile of textbooks appeared in his free hand. 'You must study!'

Most of the class moaned.

Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione. She was giving the new tutor a glowing look, bouncing up and down in her seat in anticipation. A great smile was plastered on her face.

Eriol handed out the books. 'I apologize, but I believe the best way to learn is to work with people we are unfamiliar with. Please split into partners - no friends, please - someone you have never socialized with in a kindly manner.'

McGonagall left the class for other business. Sakura watched anxiously as Harry and the others shuffled away to other rows. The Gryffindors were paired off already, and she wasn't familiar with anyone outside of her house.

Syaoran was having the same trouble. Draco partnered with another Slytherin. Not caring for the teacher's word. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and partnered with each other. Finally everyone but Sakura and Syaoran were partnered.

Eriol approached Syaoran as he stood near the front, looking around. He stopped. 'Mr. Syaoran Li.'

Syaoran turned quickly and stared at him wide-eyed as if he'd been confronted. 'H-How do you know my name?' he stammered.

Eriol smiled an almost wicked smile. 'Why, you _are_ Syaoran Li, no?'

Syaoran nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.

'Don't you have a partner?'

Syaoran shook his head, his frown turned into a glare.

Eriol's face brightened and he waved Sakura over.

'Miss Kinomoto, why not partner with this young man?'

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other, silent.

'Silence speaks volumes, as they say,' said Eriol in amusement.

He gave Syaoran a quick pat on the shoulder, turned and walked to the door.

'Excuse me, class, but I need to pop off for a bit. Inform me if anything goes wrong. Oh, and class!' Everyone looked at him. 'Pages 12 to 45 through chapter 7 and continue onto 16 when you've gone over _Imagination_ questions 20 - 30.' And with that, he was off.

Hermione was the only one who didn't groan.

Sakura fiddled with her Sakura Key dangling from a thin golden chain around her neck. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled shyly.

'Do...Do you want to — ?'

Syaoran glanced at her necklace, thinking it looked familiar. Ignoring his thoughts, he swung the textbook under his arm. 'Whatever.'

Sakura followed him to an empty table. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them from the corner of their eye. Draco scowled occasionally in their direction throughout the entire lesson.

* * *

Sakura sat up straight in her bed. It was two in the morning. She felt the cold, chilling wind rushing into the room, yet the window wasn't open. She turned and saw Peeves the Poltergeist puffing his cheeks up like a blowfish. He was an ugly twisted man with curly-toed shoes and an orange bow-tie. The mischievous ghoul occasionally bothered students, one pastime being disrupting their sleep.

'Peeves,' she screamed, 'get lost!'

'Didn't do nothin',' he cackled as his eyes glinted in the dark, 'Kinomoto! Japanese kimono girl!'

Sakura grabbed her wand and cried, '_Flipendo_!'

She summoned a whirlwind of green light and sent him flying through the opposite wall. His shrieks were long but eventually faded. Sakura cursed the name of Peeves.

The occurrence had not appeared to bother anyone else in the dormitory. In fact, Kero was snoring soundly in his makeshift drawer bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she then remembered that she had left her Potions book in the library. There was no admittance to the library in the early morning and Snape would surely deduct points from Gryffindor, which was perhaps not the weakest reason he had used in the past. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. Much like Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Sakura had used the power of the Shadow Card to create a cloak of darkness, which appeared as shimmery dark silk when unused.

Sakura exited the portrait hole wearing only her light pink nightgown. The Fat Lady scolded her, but Sakura ignored her and walked down the stairs shielded from view by the Shadow cloak. She stepped over a trick step and proceeded down to the corridor. It was very gloomy. Her bare feet felt numb against the cold stone floors and she shivered from the drafty chambers she passed. She ignored the many pairs of eyes from the paintings hung along the walls. She turned a corner slowly and stopped a scream in her throat as red eyes flashed at her in the darkness.

Sakura's stomach lurched.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's tawny grey cat arched her back and hissed. Sakura stepped away slowly, cautiously. One wrong move, and the feline would signal her presence.

'What is it, my pretty?' came an oily voice. A hand stretched forward baring a flaming torch. Filch stood three feet behind Mrs. Norris. He hobbled forward, his lame leg shuddering under his weight. His good eye, piercing blue, leered into the darkness. He saw nothing. Filch limped in front of his pet and grabbed handfuls of air. Sakura screamed and ran.

Mrs. Norris sprinted after her, yowling in her wake. Sakura whimpered, her feet scampering rapidly across the damp floors as she desperately tried to lose the cat. The feline's calls became less apparent and eventually stopped. Sakura was just about to stop when she knocked right into a solid mass.

'Oof!'

She fell and landed hard on her back. She lay wincing with pain, fearing the worst.

'Who's there?'

Sakura opened her eyes. That voice sounded familiar.

She raised her head and slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Syaoran stood in front of her wearing deep green pyjamas, staring around, his face obscured by the dim glow of his wand.

'Who's there?' he repeated. 'Peeves, if that's you, I'll—'

Sakura crawled back nervously. The Shadow Cloak slid off of her, exposing her.

Syaoran turned and flinched. 'Y-You! What are you doing lying on your ass?'

'Um, I was just...' she stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes. He was so stubborn, she decided. She was fed up with his confusing and irritating behaviour. 'Hold on, you should tell me what _you're _doing here!'

They stared each other down. A zap of energy passed between them. They stopped glaring and looked away.

'If you give a damn, I'm heading down to the library for extra study. Snape'll have a hissy-fit if he knows I don't listen to his mumbling. You know the bull, bad name for Slytherin,' he said hastily. 'Now, you.'

'I left a book in the library, yesterday,' murmured Sakura.

'Well,' said Syaoran, smirking, 'a very Mudblood thing to do – leave your stuff lying around all over the place.'

Sakura's eyes flashed, '_Mudblood_ is an offensive term you "Purebloods" use to falsely define those of us who don't come from complete wizarding families! I'll have you know that many of the greatest wizards of our time are of Muggle lineage!'

Syaoran was surprised by her defence. He quickly hid his shock behind a dark smile.

'Such a powerful mouth for such a daft Gryffindor girl. Hey, are you still spilling ink on yourself? I wonder…can you even hold a quill straight?'

'Stop it!' Sakura exclaimed, pointing a finger at his chest. 'You know, I didn't think you were that bad, that you were more than the negative stereotype of your house, as a so-called "Pureblood". But I was definitely wrong!'

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back. 'What makes you think you're better? We both have magic, okay? "Pure" or not, we're the same!'

Syaoran, surprised by her rather sharp words and pain in her eyes, stammered, 'S-Sorry.'

He didn't understand—he never apologised. He did this all the time, stating the first thing that came to mind, living by impulse regardless of who it hurt. But now what he felt...was this regret?

Sakura shook her head, angry. Ron was right about not trusting Slytherins.

'Forget it,' she snapped and smiled coolly. 'I know you don't want to displease your _master_, Malfoy. You're his pet, aren't you? He drags you around by a leash.'

'Don't talk about Draco that way!' snapped Syaoran, livid. Sakura looked at him with mild surprise.

'He may not be a bloody saint, but he's my friend. You understand friendship. Whatever it is you have with that _Hairy Poofter_.'

'His name is _Harry Potter_!' she retaliated. 'I'll put a hex on you if you cuss his name again. And I'm warning you – I know plenty of them.'

Syaoran was halfway through answering when he was interrupted by a mangled shriek. Two glowing red eyes burned in front of them: Mrs. Norris.

'What should we do?' panicked Syaoran.

'Quick! Come under here with me,' said Sakura, grabbing the Shadow Cloak.

Syaoran hesitated at first but stepped towards her. The Shadow Cloak slid over them easily like wet silk. They watched as Filch limped past them, waving his torch ahead, filling every nook and cranny with orange light. He passed by them, carrying Mrs. Norris under his arm. Then they were gone.

'Too bloody close,' said Syaoran with a strangled sigh. He then reached out a hand to inspect the cloak over their heads. It was strange, not like anything he had seen before.

'Where'd you get this thing, anyway?'

'Well, it's like Harry's actually,' said Sakura matter-of-factly, 'An Invisibility Cloak is extremely rare, you know.'

Syaoran gave her a withering look. 'You say the Poofter inspired this thing?'

'His name is _Harry_!'

'Yeah, yeah, calm down.' He grabbed her hand. 'Come on.' He dragged her down the corridor. Sakura tried to pry his hand off her wrist but he had a firm grip. She soon found out what he had meant.

'The library?' she breathed.

'Yeah,' He pushed the wooden door, which squeaked as it opened and admitted them. 'You want your book back, right?'

Sure enough, Sakura's book was where she had left it, laying on a worktable in the study area. She snatched it up and held it to her chest, sighing with relief like a child reunited with a lost Teddy. She turned and found him gone.

'Huh? Where are you?' She swivelled around and found him picking at the lock on the door of the restricted area. 'No! Stop! What are you doing? That's restricted!' she moaned, walking over to him.

'I know,' he said. His tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth as he fiddled with the large rusted lock.

Perhaps it was just the poor lighting, but Sakura considered that he was not bad looking, as his almond-shaped eyes squinted in concentration. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but quickly brushed the thought aside.

'There.' He lifted the lock and chain and dropped them onto the floor. 'Free admittance.'

'But, we can't!' she said, exasperated. 'It's against the school rules.'

'But I am against the rules, remember? I'm a Slytherin,' he chuckled and skulked into the shadows.

'No, really?' she said sarcastically, following him. 'What're you looking for?'

'Snape said something about dragon's liver working in a substitute potion for the Bulgarian Speckle-duck Cold.'

'I thought you said you don't pay attention.'

'I don't.'

He randomly reached for a dusty, dog-eared book and opened it to the middle. Suddenly, a man's face emerged from the pages, mouth contorted open to emit a terrible scream. The cry filled the entire library as a fire engine siren and echoed out the doors. Syaoran slammed the book shut too late. It continued to shriek as he stuffed it back into the shelf.

Panicking, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the cramped book shelves and out the door. They scampered out of the library covered with the Shadow Cloak. When they had found an empty room somewhere on the third floor, they stopped and caught their breath. Syaoran slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor howling with almost maniacal laughter.

'Why are you laughing?' demanded Sakura, her face flushed from running, her voice trembling. 'We could have been caught!'

Syaoran promptly stopped laughing and gave her a sideways glance.

'I know. It was fun,' he shrugged.

_He is mad, completely mad_, Sakura thought as she threw her arms in the air. 'Nearing expulsion is fun? ...Fine, I give up!'

'Give up what?' Syaoran had stopped laughing and was looking at her intently.

Sakura squeaked and looked the other way, clutching her book tightly. 'Um, nothing.'

'No really, come on then, spit it out,' said Syaoran.

'You'll just laugh,' she said defiantly.

'No, I won't,' said Syaoran. He raised his hand between them and held out his pinky finger.

Sakura stared hard at his finger.

'Pinky-swear. I promise I won't laugh.'

Sakura looked like she was thinking about it and then, slowly, linked her pinky finger with his. They shook once and broke the link quickly.

'Well, even though our houses are supposedly rivals, I was hoping that we could, in time...you know...be friends?'

Syaoran seemed to have forgotten his promise not to laugh, peering at her incredulously through half-lidded eyes as he sniggered loudly.

'I've had it with you,' sighed Sakura, defeated. 'I've got my book, you had your fun, and we can call it a night.'

Syaoran stopped laughing. 'You're going?'

'Well, it's done, right?' she said coldly. 'And since the idea of being friends amuses you, I suppose this is the last time we shall ever have a decent conversation. I shall see you in Animagus class. Goodnight.'

Sakura grabbed her Shadow Cloak and turned to leave. She spun back around to see his hand loosely placed on hers. She glared at him, but felt her will falter when she caught the weird, deflated look on his face. He looked confused, unsure.

'I was kidding,' he said quietly. 'This...the way I act...I don't mean it. It's just you know…a Slytherin thing.'

Sakura stared back at him cautiously, unsure whether to trust his words but wanting to either way.

'If you're actually serious,' he said, shrugging his shoulders, drawing his hand away, 'sure, let's try to be friends.'

Sakura's face lit up as she turned fully towards him. 'Seriously?'

'I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or was being inconsiderate or something. You know that bull,' he said, shaking his head slowly. 'It'll probably make Animagus class easier to get through,' he added helpfully.

'One more thing,' she said, her eyes shining with hope. 'Please stop swearing?'

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and moaned. 'Girls and manners.'

* * *

Follow us .ca/ ^.^


	3. Something Special

**CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING SPECIAL**

'Kinomoto! Li! Will you pay attention?'

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the class, and both Sakura and Syaoran jumped. It was near the end of the lesson and they had finished their work: A 15-page report on past Animagus mixed transformations. Sakura and Syaoran had been seated in the very back of the room, discussing what they would be getting at the following Hogsmeade trip that was to be held the following weekend. Eriol stood at the chalkboard, chuckling to himself.

'Now that Kinomoto and Li are paying attention,' continued McGonagall, with a pointed look at the pair of them, 'The Yule Ball is approaching and I believe your head of house has informed you of this. If not, I will tell you. It is a traditional part of maturation in this school and a good opportunity to communicate with your peers. Now, the ball is open to only fourth-years and older, though you may invite someone younger if you wish...'

Parvati Patil and her twin sister, Padma from Ravenclaw, giggled and turned to look at Harry and Ron.

Eriol strolled forward, arms tucked behind his back. 'Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to...let our hair down,' he said humorously, grinning over at McGonagall.

McGonagall's hair was always up in a tight bun. The girls giggled. McGonagall gave an indignant "ahem" to hush them.

'But that does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if any of you were to embarrass the school in anyway. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, will be attending,' said McGonagall sternly.

'Best behaviour, everyone,' chimed Eriol. 'Make a good impression.'

There came excited murmurs as the bell rang. The students spilled out of the class.

Syaoran waved to Sakura and followed after Malfoy.

Sakura walked up to the front as McGonagall tidied her desk. 'Did you say we needed a partner?' she asked Eriol.

'Of course, everyone needs an escort,' jested Eriol. 'Did you have someone in mind?'

'I don't, really...not, uh, yet...not now, anyway,' stuttered Sakura and then she smiled slyly, 'Will _you_ be taking anyone?'

Eriol's face reddened and he smiled feverishly. 'Well, if you must know, Kaho is to be my partner.'

'Ah, Miss Mizuki is coming?' Sakura giggled.

Eriol went three shades darker and beckoned her away. 'Go on now. Go to your friends.' He pushed Sakura out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

* * *

Syaoran sat down at dinner, half-heartedly eating his food. Draco took notice of this and turned to his friend. Syaoran wasn't known to turn down second helpings of chocolate pudding. 'What's the matter? Mudblood got you down?'

'No,' sighed Syaoran, digging his fork deep into the mashed potato. He groaned and pushed away his plate, and leaned his arms on the table.

Pansy Parkinson, a stocky girl with a face like a pug, turned to look at them. 'What's got him?'

'Dunno,' shrugged Draco, staring at Syaoran thoughtfully. He lowered his head to be sure no one else could hear. 'Really, what's wrong? You know I'm your mate.'

Syaoran nodded and sighed. 'Yeah, I know. It's just the Hogsmeade trip is coming up and I know this girl, but I don't know what to get for her.'

Draco's grey eyes flashed mischievously. 'Oh, Syaoran has a girlfriend?' he teased.

Syaoran turned his head away before Draco caught the tinge in his cheeks. 'No! Just a friend.'

'It's not really that hard. All you have to do is ask – Hey, Pansy!' he hollered. Pansy Parkinson turned to Malfoy. 'What would you want for Christmas?'

'Well, it's not very hard,' said Pansy, flicking her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder. 'Father buys me everything so I never need to worry about wanting. But, if you must, I'd like something shiny and expensive. Girls require the finest.'

'There, did you hear that, Syaoran?' Draco turned to find Syaoran gone.

He stood up and danced on his toes as he peered across the table. Who could this mysterious girl of Syaoran's affections be? Crabbe and Goyle sat at either end of the long table and waved at Draco, their 'boss', mouths full of chocolate pudding. Draco shot them each a glare and slumped back into his seat.

'Idiots...'

* * *

Someone tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned to see Syaoran. Harry narrowed his eyes as she was led away into the Entrance Hall.

Sakura stared down at the blue marbled floor, seeing the faintest outline of her reflection in the shiny, scratched stone. She thought she was probably too desperate, but she very much hoped Syaoran would ask her to the ball. In spite of Ron and Harry's objections, she had grown quite fond of him over the past few weeks and as they had gotten to know each other better. He had his moments, but he often surprised her.

'What is it?' she said quietly.

'Uh, I was just thinking,' began Syaoran, taking a steady breath.

Sakura's heart beat incredibly fast. Was he going to ask her to the ball?

'...I was wondering...'

Sakura's throat tightened.

'...What you'd like for Christmas.'

Her heart stopped pounding. 'Right,' she said evenly, trying to hide her disappointment. 'Anything is nice, really.'

Syaoran was surprised by the tone in her voice. 'You seem upset. Are you okay?'

Sakura gave a quick smile, changing tactics quickly. 'I'm fine. What would you like for Christmas?'

'Well, I guess it's the same. I'm happy with anything...' he bent his head down, but his eyes were trained on her, '...from you.'

Sakura brought a robe sleeve to her face to hide the redness in her cheeks. The more she thought about it, the more she saw that he _was_ quite handsome, and the intensity of his gaze unnerved her.

'Oh,' she murmured, 'I really don't know what I could—'

Syaoran didn't really understand what she was doing. 'Anything from you is great,' he said reassuringly.

'Oh, ok.' She turned slightly, still covering her flushed features. She giggled nervously. 'I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight!' She flounced away.

Syaoran's smiled broadly after her. ''Night.'

* * *

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. The school was in a dither, with years three to seven scurrying down to the Great Hall and in such excitement, most forgetting to eat. It was a uniform-free day, so Sakura dressed in simple dark blue dress with white trim and matching boots and gloves. Kero demanded to attend, and so he stowed away discreetly in her shoulder bag, subdued by promises of candy and Butterbeer.

The students hurried down to the oval where a row of large, opulent golden carriages were lined up, each carrying ten students to the gates of Hogsmeade in the valley. The quaint town was covered in a thick blanket of white snow.

Sakura, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran straight through the cold flurry towards the candy store, Honeydukes. There was many an array of candies: Blood-pops, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie-Bott's Every-Flavoured Jellybeans, Chocolate Frogs, Exploding Candy, Sugar Quills, Levitating Candy, Chocolate Cauldrons, and much, much more. Sakura bought wads of Sugared Quills and sucked on one as they hurried over to The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. They bought a glass each and huddled together in a booth just in front of the welcoming fire. It didn't take long for the hot golden liquid to warm them from the top of their heads, to the tips of their toes.

Kero drew a long swig from Sakura's glass and fell onto his back in contentment, wings twitching.

'So tasty!' he sighed.

'Yes, this is the life,' agreed Ron, leaning back into the cushy red seat. 'I wish we could do this all the time.'

'It is a relief to get away from school,' said Hermione, fiddling with her empty glass, the froth still bubbling around the sides. 'With the extra classes I've been taking, I worry I may get too stressed and not put in a full effort.'

They only stopped staring at Hermione incredulously as Ginny rose to her feet.

'I'll get us some more,' she said quietly.

'I'll come with you,' Harry offered.

'N-No, I'm fine,' stammered Ginny, running off with their empty glasses.

Harry sat back into the seat and watched her go over to the counter for refills. 'Is Ginny okay?' he asked Ron who was nearly falling asleep because it was very much like being in Divination, so warm and comfortable, except a heavy, intoxicating perfume didn't cling to the air.

'Yeah, Gin's fine. Why wouldn't she be?' replied Ron sleepily.

'Oh, nothing really,' said Harry quietly, drumming his fingers on the surface of the table. 'She hasn't been talking to me much recently.'

Sakura nodded slowly in thought.

Kero peered over at Ginny and went for a second slurp of Butterbeer. 'Hormones,' he muttered.

Ron turned his head away from Harry. 'Hey, Hermione,' he said in a steady slur. 'Do you have a partner for the Yule Ball?'

Hermione unfolded her arms and stared at him. 'What? Why?' she asked curiously.

'Aw, nothing really,' he said lazily, slowly slinging an arm over her shoulders. 'Wanna go with me?'

'R-Ron? Are you feeling well?' said Hermione with concern, feeling for his forehead. 'You look rather warm. Maybe you should take off that jacket, you may be dehydrated.'

His face reddened in frustration, 'I'm fine!' Ron retorted. 'Can't a guy be taken seriously for once? I ruddy well asked you out, didn't I?' Ron's mouth fell open as he realized what he'd just said. He sunk slowly into the depths of the seat, so low in fact that his bright red forehead and hair was the only thing visible.

Harry stifled a laugh and Sakura stared wide-eyed. Kero took this as an opportunity to finish Sakura's Butterbeer.

'Kero!' Sakura protested.

'Actually, Ron,' Hermione said, a slight purr in her voice. 'I'd love to go with you.'

Ron sat up stiffly and gawped at her as if in utter disbelief. 'R-Really?' he stammered. 'I mean, you'd like to go with me?'

'Of course, you're my best friend,' whispered Hermione, leaning closer to Ron. She stared deeply into his pale blue eyes and smiled a very un-Hermione smile. 'Aren't you?'

Ron smiled nervously, sinking down again. 'Uh, y-yeah...yeah,' he faulted.

Sakura and Harry took this as a signal to leave. Harry went over to help Ginny carry the drinks and Sakura took Kero with her to do some shopping.

_Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust_ was a little shop on the far corner of Hogsmeade Avenue. They sold adorable magical trinkets suited to anyone and everyone. Sakura had remembered visiting the shop during her first Hogsmeade trip in third year to buy gifts for Tomoyo and Touya. Sakura rounded the corner but to her amazement—the shop was not there. In its place was an entirely different one. It was a quaint looking kind of place, with an all wooden facing and a thatched roof that curved outwards. It eerily resembled an old Buddhist temple. On the very front hung an old, weather-worn sign with delicately painted Chinese letters. It was a queer sight among the brick and stone shops and cottages of the wizarding village.

'Kanji?' Sakura murmured confusedly, as she gazed up at the sign, 'Ki…bo?'

The entrance was framed in ornately detailed wood carvings, which carried through into the shop. Intrigued, Sakura decided she would see what was inside. As she opened the door, a light bell tinkled and a rush of warm air heady with spicy incense overwhelmed her.

Once she gained her bearings, she looked about her to see a myriad of strange and wonderful items piled high against the walls and along ornate wooden shelves. Just past the first three rows of shelves, she happened upon a counter of carved mahogany.

The witch behind the counter reclined against a red velvet chair, adorned with gold accents. She was fair-skinned with long elegantly coiffed dark hair. She regarded Sakura with a lazy but mischievous grin. As she smoked a long cigarette, smoke furled from between her red lips in translucent, violet threads that seemed to frame her deep purple robes. Sakura thought that she seemed familiar, her air reminiscent of the Japanese noblewomen from old feudal-era paintings. Transfixed by her charm, Sakura stood staring, blushing furiously. She couldn't speak.

'Hello, dear,' the witch drawled, her ruby-red eyes gleaming. 'I see you take a fancy to my trinkets. May I help you?'

Finally catching her breath, Sakura nodded shyly, her head bowed deeply as she approached the woman.

'Yes! Everything here is lovely. Er—I was hoping that you might know what I could find for a boy for Christmas. You see, he's a different sort of boy from any other I know and I'm not sure what he'd like.'

The woman's eyes sparkled mysteriously, reminding Sakura of Eriol. 'Well, let's see.' She held out her hand, her numerous bangles and jewels chiming with her movements, and a tiny green box materialized in her palm. 'Take a look inside.'

Sakura took the box feverishly, taking care as she opened it slowly. Inside was a thin silver rope with a jade pendent shaped like the head of a wolf. Though she did not _know_ what she wanted, somehow it seemed like what she had been looking for all along.

'It's perfect!' Sakura marvelled, 'How did you know?'

'When you've been in the business for as long as I have, you tend to develop an eye for the customer,' she answered with a wink. 'I see this boy is someone very special to you.'

Sakura nodded and took out her small sack of wizard money. 'How much?' she asked, and began to count out galleons. 'Is this enough?' She placed a handful of galleons on the counter.

The woman pushed the money away and smiled, plumes of smoke escaping between her lips.

'Th-Thank you,' gasped Sakura, slightly confused but touched. 'But I feel I need to repay you, somehow.'

'The payment has already been made,' replied the shop owner. Suddenly, her demeanour seemed to change to that of impatience as she briskly rose from her reclining position and stood, revealing her tall, statuesque figure as she put out her cigarette on the counter. 'Time you were off, dear. I've things to do.'

She had said it a little too harshly, Sakura thought, but she thought it must have been for good reason.

As though she had been spirited away, Sakura found herself promptly outside the shop. Turning around to regard the entrance once more, she found herself staring at an empty cobblestone path.

Spooked, she stepped several feet back and shivered. She then realised that it had gotten quite dark and cold. The wind was icy and scolded her cheeks as she brought her arms around herself.

Kero popped his head out of the bag zipper. Sakura screamed.

'Kero! You scared me!'

'I want more food!' whined Kero, frowning, 'Where's my food?' The sudden chill of outdoors made him recoil into the bag. 'Somewhere warm, preferably?'

'If you'll let me walk back to the tavern, I'll buy you something,' said Sakura irritably, rubbing her arms against the cold. 'Sometimes you're such a pain, Kero.'

She heard crunching footsteps in the snow, and rotated to see a giant walking marshmallow approaching her. She realised that it was actually Syaoran who was buried under three layers of winter clothes. Syaoran was pink from the wind, his chestnut hair a mess above his watery eyes, his mouth hidden behind a green scarf. He looked as though he had been walking outside for several hours.

'Oh, no! What have you been doing?' asked Sakura.

He muffled, 'I'm fine', but she knew better.

She led him into The Three Broomsticks, sat him in front of the fire, removed his damp clothing and handed him a bottle of Butterbeer, insisting he drink all of it. There was no sign of Harry or the others. She sat down beside him and helped him warm up his hands. After a long while of looking the other direction, Syaoran faced Sakura as she continued to rub his hands.

'They're warm enough,' he said with sharpness, pulling his hands away roughly.

Instinctively she clasped hers together, hurt. 'Where were you?' she asked. 'It's too cold to be walking about outside of town. And where are your friends?'

Syaoran looked surprised and answered noncommittally, throwing his hands behind his head. 'Draco and I were going to have a look at the graveyard on the hill, but the wind pulled me back. I think he's still up there. Crabbe and Goyle are around here somewhere, devouring everything in sight.' He tried to chuckle, but it turned into a hacking cough. After he managed to compose himself again, he glanced at Sakura.

'Why didn't you go straight inside?' Sakura raised her hands and covered her eyes. 'The graveyard is a long way from the town, and the weather's getting worse. '

Tired of being probed for answers, Syaoran replied shortly, 'Honestly, I was looking for you.' He sighed and pulled her hands from her face. He gasped when he saw her eyes shining with tears.

'You're crying?'

The few people seated in the tavern stared at them. Syaoran ignored them and averted his full attention on Sakura. He looked at her hands and found they were sore and red. She had hurt her own to warm his.

'You're hurt,' he said, bewildered. 'Why would you do this?'

'As if it weren't obvious,' stammered Sakura, wrenching her hands. 'I care about you!'

'Sakura,' he uttered.

'I'm tired of it,' she continued, sniffling as she pulled her gloves over her swollen fingers. 'One moment you're kind, the next you brush me off, like my concern is some sort of revelation. I'm tired of second-guessing you. Do what you want.'

Just then the magical multi-handed clock that hung above the mantle merrily chimed three times and pointed to the glittering letters 'Hogwarts Students Prepare To Leave'.

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. She stood up, roughly opened her bag and dropped a tiny box into Syaoran's lap.

'Merry Christmas.'

She didn't look back as she caught up with the crowd that was slowly merging together towards the gates of Hogsmeade.

He watched after her helplessly.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle just entered and shook off loose mounds of snow that had gotten caught in their coats' wrinkles and trundled over to Syaoran.

'C'mon,' said Draco, yanking Syaoran's arm. 'You should've seen it! It's covered with brown snow and I saw several ghosts' heads pop up. It is actually the most haunted place!'

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed and nodded thickly in agreement even though they hadn't even been there. Draco sighed at their ignorance and helped Syaoran get into his clothes.

Syaoran grunted in response and quickly stowing the box away into his pocket before Draco saw it.

* * *

Sakura observed the glowing faces of her friends as they returned in the golden carriage. Ron and Hermione seemed closer than usual, and Harry and Ginny just sat beside each other, blushing furiously.

'Did I miss something?' she said thickly against a blocked nose.

'Well, er...you know Ron and I are going to the Yule Ball together,' said Hermione slowly. Sakura nodded for her to continue. Hermione grinned as she said, 'Well...Harry and Ginny are going together as well.'

Sakura had obviously missed the playful hinting in Hermione's voice as she replied with a drawl.

'You mean, together?' said Sakura, blinking dully. 'Harry and Ginny?'

The four nodded in unison. Ginny looked out the window at the passing scenery and tried not to giggle. Harry just stared blindly into his lap, his glasses fogging up as he involuntarily perspired.

Sakura acknowledged the fact that she was happy for them all, having found a date. But her own heart ached and she just couldn't make the effort of putting on a fake smile. She was glad when they didn't notice her sad mood as they were too wrapped up in their own affairs. It was obvious that Syaoran didn't like her more than a friend, and even then, she considered the title of friend almost exaggerated. She needed to get past these feelings.

Then Ginny interjected her thoughts.

'Oh, did someone ask you to the ball as well?' Ginny suddenly popped a question with a hint of amusement. 'You seem so quiet.'

Sakura shook her head and muttered under her breath as she impassively watched the passing scenery out the window.

'No,' she said quietly, 'No one asked.'

* * *

Animagus class started off very slow. Everyone couldn't be bothered with the work set and Eriol didn't seem to mind, much to the disapproval of McGonagall. Sakura sat beside Harry that day, avoiding Syaoran best she could. Ron and Hermione snuggled together in a corner as Eriol piped on about different coloured creatures and how to control pigmentation when transforming. He and McGonagall presented their animal forms. McGonagall became her feline self, but Eriol's Animagus was much more peculiar. He first took the form of a black and blue speckled duck with an abnormally large bill shaped like a spoon, and then in a blink of an eye he was a two-foot high pink moose with heart-shaped antlers, then he became a striped green leopard that loved to play Polka. The class got a real kick out of it. The effects of the Hogsmeade trip hadn't yet faded and the students were as jolly as ever. It was the Christmas season.

Unfortunately, conditions weren't as lightly taken in Potions. Snape sneered at the plea of a Slytherin to be excused from further homework: 'Please, Professor? It's the Christmas season.' His greasy dark hair that was usually out was tied back into a low ponytail and Harry and Ron had to put Sealing Charms on their mouths to stop from cackling. Gryffindor just narrowly avoided losing 20 points when Neville Longbottom put a little too much lacewing in his potion and made the whole room fill with murky purple smog. It was the residues of a Memory Potion, only it worked in reverse, and made all of the students forget the previous half hour of their lives, not make them remember. Much to her frustration, Hermione had to go over her notes again and start over.

Following Potions, they paced the halls to lunch. Ginny and Hermione chatting excitedly about dress robes and accessories, and Harry discussed with Ron about his latest strategy that would definitely ensure defeat of Slytherin in the upcoming game.

'We win this one, and we're in the finals,' exclaimed Harry, punching a fist in the air. Ron mimicked his friend and they slung an arm around each other's neck, looking like the oddest pair of twins.

'I'm so happy your father allowed you to stay for Christmas,' Hermione said gleefully. 'You simply must attend the Yule Ball.'

'Why?' asked Sakura absentmindedly, 'What's so wonderful that I have to go?'

'That's ridiculous!' cried Ginny incredulously. 'You were so looking forward to it!'

'Well, I've changed my mind,' Sakura sighed. Her eyes weren't as luminous as usual. Her face was expressionless, but that just made it all the more obvious that she was hurting.

Ginny detected it right away, leaving behind her former excitement. 'Sakura, what's up? Did something happen?'

'Is it that boy?' Hermione asked quietly. 'Did he do anything?'

Ginny looked at Hermione keenly. 'Hmm? What boy?'

'Not now,' hissed Hermione, nodding towards Harry and Ron who walked behind them. 'We'll talk when we sit.'

They sat down in a row: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sakura and Hermione. The boys raved about Harry's Firebolt. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't pay any heed to what the girls were talking about. They figured it was just 'girl's chat' and nothing more.

'So spill,' pressed Ginny, hungry for gossip. 'This boy is who?'

'Sakura?' said Hermione inquiringly, leaning forward.

'It's nothing,' was all Sakura said before a large parcel fell onto the table in front of her, nearly tipping over her leak and potato soup. She didn't want to open it but her friends urged her to. Inside were lovely pale purple robes and a note from Tomoyo:

_Dear Sakura,_

_You informed me about the ball, so I took the privilege of making you your dress robes. I was going for a mature approach, seeing that as you're already growing into a young lady, and a young lady deserves the most elegant colour - purple! Sakura, I've also enclosed a pocket video camera since I can't be there to film it. I was hoping Kero would. Good luck and have fun!_

- Tomoyo

_Ps. May I have an autograph from Harry? I received Kiki the Delivery Witch's signature last week. So happy! Ja ne!_

Tomoyo was wonderful, and went above and beyond anything Sakura deserved. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to wear them. She sighed and refolded the letter. 'Tomoyo made these for me, for the ball.'

'You have a really cool friend. I hope I can meet her sometime,' exclaimed Ginny with an excited giggle, 'because these robes are beautiful!'

Sakura automatically pushed the parcel into Ginny's arms. 'You wear them then. Purple isn't my colour anyway.'

'But, Sakura!' protested Ginny. 'You—!'

'Back to the issue at hand,' interrupted Hermione, bristling slightly. 'Sakura, you have to tell us what happened.'

Ginny interjected childishly. Hermione gave her a scathing look. Ginny stuck her tongue out and made a rude comment. Hermione got angry. Then Hermione and Ginny quarrelled over what was more important, the robes or the mysterious boy. Sakura scraped her chair against the stone floor, making a deafening squeak. Half the hall fell silent as Sakura gathered her books and left.

'I'll see you at dinner.'

Her hollow steps echoed as she walked out the door.

* * *

'Hey, Syaoran, why so gloomy?' said Draco lazily, stretching his legs out over the bearskin rug. 'Mudblood got you down?'

'You always say that. Don't you get tired of it?' said Syaoran, annoyed. 'And I'm not gloomy.'

'Yes, you are,' Draco said matter-of-factly. 'You're gloomy because you're not laughing at my Muggle jokes and you usually do, and you're gloomy because you didn't touch your chocolate pudding tonight and chocolate's your favourite.' He slumped back into the chair beside his friend.

'Forget it,' Syaoran groused.

Then suddenly his eyes widened. He was suddenly reminded of Sakura. As if in a trance, he reached a hand into his trousers pocket and pulled out a box. He couldn't remember where it had come from but opened it slowly. Inside was a thin silver rope with a wolf-head jade pendent, and wrapped around it was his handkerchief with Clow's sign and yin-yang. It was clean with no traces of ink. He'd forgotten about it.

'Hey,' he whispered in marvel.

The symbol glowed a subtle pink when he touched it.

'What is it?' said Malfoy, leaning over Syaoran's shoulder. 'Show me!'

'I-I'm beat! See you tomorrow, mate!' Syaoran said distractedly and hurried to the boys' dormitories. Once inside, he slammed the door and sat on the end of his bed in the dim. He touched the symbol and once again, it shone pink. It was very dark in the room, and he was able to see that the aura was residual and transferred to the tip of his finger. It twinkled like a tiny pink star. He looked at the gift and smiled.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was declared a tie. Draco and Harry had pelted straight into each other and had been knocked out from the impact. With both Seekers unconscious, there was no need for the game to proceed. It left the crowd in a state of confusion –not knowing whether it was good that the other team lost or if it was bad that they hadn't won either. Lee Jordan swore so violently into the megaphone that he had to be tackled down by McGonagall and another student to prevent him from hurting himself. Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed straight to Harry's side.

But Sakura stayed alone in the stands, watching players of both teams curse, tug at their hair and robes, kick up dirt, and take their rage out on someone else. She sighed.

Graham Montague, the new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team ceding after Marcus Flint, was beside himself, dancing madly around poor Malfoy with a Beater's bat.

Harry and Malfoy spent the night in the Hospital Wing, each taking a bruising to an eye and a fractured collarbone. Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased; she mumbled and complained that Quidditch players should be provided with more protective padding.

Sakura finished off all her homework before the holidays. Most of the first and second year students went home for Christmas, when more than two-thirds of the student body stayed for the Yule Ball. Nearly Headless Nick wore ghostly hangings of mistletoe and was seen snogging a lady ghost. The Bloody Baron beat Peeves around more than usual and all was well.

Shortly, Christmas came.

'Get up! Get up!' screamed Ginny, jumping around on everyone's beds. 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!'

The girls groaned and rose sleepily.

'Gin, it's six in the morning. Can't we sleep in?' Hermione asked groggily.

'No! We have to go wake the guys!' Ginny said firmly, yanking Sakura and Hermione from their beds.

Parvati and Lavender's hairs were all tussled and messy.

Once in the boys' dormitory, Ginny also encouraged all of the other girls to help wake up the boys. Ginny pummelled a pillow into an unfortunate Hermione who fell on top of Ron. He opened his eyes and hollered, 'THE DARK ONE! ARGH! THE DARK ONE!'

Harry, Neville and the others woke up with a startle. This quickly divulged into a pillow fight. Feathers and bits of fluff flew everywhere. Roars of laughter filled the common room as everyone held armfuls of presents.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione all cheered when they found a whole fruit cake, sweaters and each a matching pair of socks from Mrs. Weasley. Sakura received her fourth pink sweater with a bold golden 'S' sewn across the front. She got a combined gift from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny— a magical silver snow globe with cherry blossoms falling around a small girl that danced when she felt like it. She also received a pretty fairy costume from Tomoyo and Sonomi, a photo of her mother and a bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers from her great grandfather, a packet of assorted sushi, china bowl and chopsticks from Yukito ('To remind you of home'), a stuffed toy monster that resembled a Domo from Touya (Sakura clenched her teeth), and a new backpack from her father and lastly, small presents from other friends.

She checked the pile over several times, hoping that she had perhaps looked over something. But there was nothing from Syaoran.

* * *

The Great Hall was much fuller than in previous years during Christmas. Dumbledore welcomed each student with a dazzling smile, his silvery hair adorned with a green and red pointed hat. The teachers, including Eriol, McGonagall and Snape sat at the Head Table. The Christmas feast included an array of traditional Christmas foods: turkey, ham and cranberry sauce.

Since it was a time for fun, they had games held all morning: _Pin The Tail On The Niffler_ (shortly changed to _Pin The Pimple On The Snape_), _What's The Time Mr. Werewolf_, _Exploding Snap_, _Interactive Uno_ (The cards hollered 'You know!' whether someone won or not), and _Guess You_ (One had to guess their own character).

Following a round of games, Hermione went over to discuss the properties of plants with Professor Sprout, Harry talked with Hagrid, and the Weasley siblings played their eleventh game of _Exploding Snap_.

Sakura quietly snuck out of the castle and down to the grounds near Hagrid's hut. She saw beside his house was a pumpkin patch where the Hippogriffs used to be. She picked up a stick and began drawing katakana in the dirt. She heard a faint whinny behind her. She turned to see Eriol lead a snow white unicorn down the hill.

'A unicorn,' said Sakura in awe. 'It's so beautiful.' The unicorn regarded her with its magnificent head and snorted, its nostrils flaring in approval. Unicorns appeared to fancy females above males.

Eriol smiled as the unicorn nuzzled Sakura's cheek. She giggled and petted it.

'I'm glad to hear you laugh,' said Eriol seriously. 'It's been some time since your aura sparkled so.'

Sakura's eyes stung with tears. The unicorn sensed her sadness and nibbled a strand of her hair to try to distract her. She ran a hand along its silvery mane and sighed. 'It's Christmas.'

'Yes and a wonderful day it is - a wonderful evening it shall be.'

She felt him gazing at her and shut her eyes tightly. 'I'm not going.'

The unicorn neighed softly and pulled from her hold. Sakura looked hurt as it did. The unicorn returned to Eriol's side and he fed it a ripe carrot. He smiled with approval as it munched on it happily then turned serious again.

'Surely you will. Miss Daidouji spent all night making those robes.'

Sakura hadn't told him about the robes, but he knew about them all the same.

'Tomoyo always makes me clothes. It's only just another of her creations. It's not the end of the world if I don't go.'

'You are acting selfishly,' said Eriol sternly. 'You only see your friend for a few weeks before returning to Hogwarts again each year. Your holidays are spent here. It keeps the kindling of your friendship if you do wear them. She pours all her heart and soul into them.'

Sakura was disheartened. 'I'm sorry. What should I do?' she said pleadingly.

Eriol adjusted his glasses as he said, 'Go to the ball, wear the robes and enjoy yourself.'

Eriol said goodbye and walked along with the unicorn to the edges of the Dark Forest and vanished behind the hut.

* * *

After snowball fights all afternoon, Hermione and Ginny dragged Sakura back up the snowy hill to the castle.

'Where're you girls going?' called Ron. A snowball was lobbed by George into the side of his head.

'We need to get ready,' answered Hermione.

'But it's only three in the afternoon,' exclaimed Fred, just finished making his snowman. 'What are you going to do?'

'Get ready,' said Ginny.

Harry and George laughed the loudest.

Despite the assistance of charms, it took a good four hours to properly straighten Hermione's hair and curl Ginny's.

Once dressed, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror wearing the purple robes. They were elegant. The top fell off her shoulders, the hem embroidered with tiny dark purple cherry blossoms while the dress' bodice lay nicely around her waist. The sleeves flared at the ends in a chic kimono-style and blended with a transparent fabric.

'I know a Hair Growing Charm,' said Hermione, taking out her wand to Sakura's short auburn locks. Sakura's hair grew incredibly fast and trailed down past her ankles. Hermione and Sakura laughed incredulously.

Ginny gasped in horror. 'No!' she cried as if it were the end of the world. 'That is definitely not your length!'

Hermione altered the spell so that Sakura's hair brushed just above her shoulders, and inserted a thin silver headband. They all stood in the body length mirror and swooned. Admiring her friends hair and robes, Sakura briefly forgot her troubled thoughts. However, they returned as soon as Kero flew over testing out his new tiny vid-cam, the size of his minute paw.

'Woohoo! Tomoyo's so cool!' cried Kero, catching a shot of Ginny applying eye shadow. 'Hey, that isn't your colour. Pink and red clash.'

'Get lost!' retorted Ginny, smacking Kero across the room. She gave a 'hmph' and waved her wand to speed up the process. Kero sat against the foot of the wall, wailing dizzily.

Hermione had robes of a lofty periwinkle blue much the same design as Sakura's except her shoulders were covered and there wasn't any embroidery. Her long brown hair was tied into a sleek French knot with strands sweeping against her cheeks. Ginny's robes were a pale pink with no sleeves and a cape extended behind her back that fell to the floor. Her red hair curled into delicate ringlets.

'We all look wonderful!' cried Hermione, squeezing Ginny's hand. 'Let's go down there and impress the boys.'

'Ooh, Hermione,' snickered Ginny.

Hermione blushed and nudged Ginny and Sakura quickly down the stairs where Harry and Ron waited. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Ron was ogling at Hermione and Harry was completely taken by Ginny.

Sakura watched with secretive envy as Hermione and Ginny took the arms of the boys and were led out of the portrait hole. Kero flew after them with his camera.

'Have a good evening,' hiccoughed the Fat Lady in the portrait, her cheeks bright pink. She was obviously drunk, having shared a drink or two with her gossiping witch friend, Violet, who she affectionately named Vi. 'Wish I had legs and I would join you.'

Sakura was slightly amused as she followed the others to the Great Hall.


	4. Yuletide Cheer and a Tidal Wave of Fear

**CHAPTER 4: YULETIDE CHEER AND A TIDAL WAVE OF FEAR**

When she entered, Sakura was impressed to see a beautifully decorated Great Hall. Gold and green streamers glimmered along the walls, tapestries of reindeer fluttered in an unapparent wind, and the ceiling shone with infinite stars in the night sky as four stunning, very large traditional Christmas trees stood in each corner of the hall, sparkling with magic. A band of witches called The Doom'n'Gloom Girls played music at the front, looking quite miserable.

Kero told Sakura that he would be flying around, taking footage of the beautiful room and left. Sakura nodded a greeting to Hagrid and Dumbledore and saw Eriol dancing with Kaho Mizuki from the midst of the crowd. They wore identical night blues with ends strewn with silver sequins. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stood with Ron's brother, Percy, to the far right of the hall, watching the festivities unfold.

Sakura turned and watched as a group of Slytherins came up the stairs from their dungeon. Malfoy was in front. He wore robes of black with a high collar, which Sakura thought made him look like a cleric. Pansy Parkinson clutched Draco's arm, in very frilly robes of deep red. Crabbe and Goyle both wore green, resembling moss-coloured boulders and neither of them had partners so they linked arms together. Then she saw Syaoran follow, walking beside a very attractive Slytherin girl. The girl had a sheet of silver-blond hair and a heart-shaped face. They both wore robes of a similar dark blue and linked arms. From where she was standing, Sakura couldn't tell whether Syaoran was happy or upset. She didn't want to know. She turned on her heel and hurried for the line of seats that occupied the punch bowl.

Half an hour passed, and three boys had asked Sakura to dance, but she politely turned down their offers. An hour into the dance, she had consumed six cups of Butterbeer but even the liquid's promising warmth was unable to lift her spirits. She sort out conversation with Mizuki and Eriol, but with nothing much to say in the light of the ball, she quickly retreated to her seat. Harry offered Sakura a dance but she knew he was only asking her because Ginny had insisted. She knew she was sabotaging any potential fun she may have that evening, but she was miserable and the thought of dancing made her ill.

Another half hour passed and soft, slow music started playing. Sakura looked to the dancers and saw Syaoran and the pretty Slytherin girl doing a waltz. They gazed at each other. She'd had enough.

Sakura rose to her feet just as a boy approached her but she pushed past him, much to his surprise.

She made her exit to the front of the castle. The area at the front had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundred of actual fairies sat around in the rose bushes that had been conjured there, and fluttered over the statues of what seemed to be of Santa Claus and his reindeer. Sakura could hear splashing water that came from the fountain glowing brilliantly in the middle of carved ornamental paths, accented by large stone statues. She walked quietly around a rose bush that concealed several couples going about their business and found a stone seat. Seated with her hands in her lap, she stared down at the perfectly groomed grass beneath her slippered feet. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

It was 11:45 in the evening. The Slytherin girl, Ashanti Dreamster, had forced him along the whole time with firm precision. He had asked for a rest but she had hastily hauled him around the room like a show dog being pulled in his paces. She also seemed to have wandering hands. He'd seen Sakura earlier that evening sitting by herself near the punch bowl at the table, but she wasn't there when he looked again.

'Listen, Ashanti,' said Syaoran impatiently, trying to sound as polite as possible. 'It's been great dancing with you, but I really want to have a break, all right?'

She smiled maliciously. 'As long as you come back soon, cutie.' She slapped him on the bottom as he retreated. His face turned scarlet. He prayed no one saw.

Syaoran saw Sakura's friends, Ginny and Hermione, standing along the wall, sipping cups of punch while Ron and Harry were in noticeably awkward conversation with Percy.

He walked over to Ginny and Hermione, acting as casually as he could. 'Uh, 'scuse me, have you seen Sakura?' he asked.

Hermione knew him instantly and was so shocked she nearly drenched him with her drink. 'Oh! It's you!'

'What? Him? He's the guy?' exclaimed Ginny, tugging at Hermione's sleeve. 'Tell me!'

'Uh, yeah – do you know where she is?' Syaoran prompted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. 'I really need to find her.'

Ginny turned to him and narrowed her eyes. 'Wait...which house are you from?'

Hermione gestured for her to keep quiet and turned to Syaoran. 'I'm sorry. I don't know where she could be, but do go look for her. She should be around.' Ginny whined tetchily. Hermione covered Ginny's mouth impatiently and rolled her eyes.

'Oh, why don't you check the garden?' she suggested, glancing daggers at Ginny who wouldn't shut up.

'Sure. Thank you,' he said courteously. He bowed stiffly and speedily walked away.

When she had managed to remove Hermione's hand from her mouth, Ginny stared after him, looking absolutely enthralled.

'He's such a hottie,' she said with a distinct purr. 'Sakura's so lucky.'

'What about Harry?' Hermione said scathingly.

Ginny shook her head, bashfully snapping out of her trance. 'Oh, and him too!' she said quickly, blushing furiously. Hermione glowered at her doubtfully.

* * *

Syaoran found Draco and Pansy behind a rose bush, tightly wound around each other, kissing. He felt it best not to disturb them so he tiptoed around. He encountered the same sort of behaviour from other students as he attempted to search for Sakura.

He was revolted and close to giving up when he heard a faint sob.

There, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, was Sakura. Her face buried in her knees, she wept. Syaoran walked slowly toward her, but he stepped on a twig, which crunched beneath his shoe.

Sakura looked up blearily. 'Syaoran!' she breathed, lowering her legs so that her long floaty robes fell past her slender ankles. She tried to compose herself but it was in vain as hair fell over her eyes and brushed her cheeks. 'I wasted the whole night.'

He knelt beside her. 'Sakura.'

'Was it worth it, I wonder? Is Christmas supposed to be like this?'

'Sakura...' he said again, frowning, unsure what to say next.

'I'm sorry,' she choked with tears. She felt guilty, accusing him of some sort of offence he had not committed. She had obviously read the situation wrong. She shouldn't have expected him to ask her to the ball. He simply did not like her that way; she had to get past that fact. But perhaps friendship wasn't a stretch after all. He was there to see her, after all.

He put a hand down his robe front and took out the jade pendant she had given him. Sakura gasped. Syaoran nodded his head, leant forward, and hugged her. His heart fluttered as he felt her lean her body into his. Sakura watched as several fairies flew by playing a game of tag. The fairies then swiftly dashed around them, and in a swirl of surprising lightness, Sakura and Syaoran were lifted to their feet.

A loud ring peeled all around them, signalling midnight.

Syaoran drew away from Sakura, cupping her shoulders.

'The ball is over,' she murmured. 'Did you have a good time?'

He shook his head vigorously. 'That Ashanti girl was a bit weird. She's a friend of Pansy's and I really didn't have a word in it when Snape forced us to partner.' He grinned bashfully as he saw the questioning look in her eyes. 'Yeah sure, she's good-looking, I guess. But she's not the nicest girl I know.'

Sakura smiled sadly. He was trying to make her feel better.

Syaoran bowed over and held his arm out to her. 'Will you dance with me?'

Sakura blushed. 'I—I can't dance.'

'Neither. You saw me back there. I was tripping on my robes.'

She shook her head slowly. 'But I'll step all over your toes.'

He grinned widely. 'Then I'll be sure to step out of the way.'

Sakura smiled slightly as she took his hands. They proceeded to dance. Fairies occupying the rosebushes nearby started to sway and hum in harmony. Stars glittering in the sky, flowers seemed to sing with the voices of saints, and crickets and other insects joined in the chorus. Kero sat beside a blazing red fairy in a rosebush, camera propped over his shoulder. Syaoran gazed into her eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't ask you,' he whispered. They turned around and saw Snape dragging a boy and girl inside by their ears.

'Fifty points from Ravenclaw! No snogging in the gardens!'

Sakura pulled them quickly behind a rosebush as they continued to sway. The night was so quiet and sky clear. The moon shone over the sparse vegetation of the forest and out over the snow, making it luminous and appear to glow in the dark. A wolf howled distantly in the night. Sakura jumped and stared down at the forest. Something was moving among the shadows. Syaoran felt her body tense and whispered to sooth her. 'Just a werewolf,' he whispered and brought her closer to him. Sakura leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so comforted in his arms that she could have drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, they both felt a negative charge pass through them. This time, they both turned towards the forest.

'Did you feel that?' Sakura said.

'I think so,' answered Syaoran.

Sakura slipped out of his arms and walked to the edge of the garden, hugging herself from the chill of the night. She cleared her mind of unwanted thoughts and tried to sense the aura again. But it was gone. Syaoran peered over as well. Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered Clow's symbol on Syaoran's handkerchief. She had been storing it in the back of her mind for quite some time.

'Syaoran,' she said quietly, turning to him. 'Your handkerchief...and that symbol...'

Syaoran didn't hear her and brought her in his arms again, as if nothing was strange. 'I hope, besides the ball, that you had a good night.'

Sakura was completely caught up in his words that her previous thought left her. 'It was nice to spend time with you...I'm sorry about Hogsmeade. I become so emotional sometimes, maybe I go overboard.'

'You're thoughtful, and genuine, and,' he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, 'there aren't many girls like you. Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas,' she whispered back. 'I hope my gift didn't weird you out.'

'No, I like it,' said Syaoran. 'It's perfect.'

They continued on in this low, formal whisper. It seemed they were either too afraid to speak aloud for fear of being caught by Snape, or terrified by the thing roaming in the grounds.

'Ah, I almost forgot your gift,' said Syaoran, he took out a small box. It was a necklace exactly like his, except the pendent was an amethyst carved into a six-pointed star. He put it around her neck. However, he noticed that she already wore something. Around her neck was a thin gold chain; attached to it was small pink key with a distinct star. He had seen her wear it before but this time sensed something emitting from it.

'S-Sakura…this is—?'

Before he could finish, Sakura twirled around and met his gaze. 'Close your eyes,' she told him and he closed them, forgetting his question. 'Can't see?'

Syaoran shook his head.

Sakura kissed him softly on the ear. She quickly pulled back and blushed, having meant to kiss him on the cheek. 'O-Oh, um—!'

Syaoran seemed in a bit of a daze as he reopened his eyes, a small tinge of red creeping to his cheeks. 'Sakura?'

She stammered distractedly, embarrassed, 'I really think we should be going to bed.' She moved away from him and made an insistent gesture to walk. 'Come on, let's walk together.'

'Wha?' he mumbled thickly. 'Oh, right. Bed.'

* * *

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left straight for home the next morning.

Five days later, the Weasleys beckoned Ron, Ginny, the twins and Harry to stay at The Burrow for the remainder of the holidays. Hermione's parents, both dentists, had taken a job in the East Indies and wanted Hermione to come with them.

With everyone else gone for the holidays, Sakura and Syaoran had spent every day together, their friendship growing stronger.

It was last of the last couple days of December, nearing the end of the holidays. Students would soon be returning to school. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Syaoran picked up a potato chip from her seafood breakfast and nibbled at it. Bokuna pecked at his hand. Syaoran glared at it.

'What do you wanna do this afternoon?'

Bokuna twittered indignantly and turned to Sakura angrily. Sakura laughed and handed her another chip. Bokuna snatched the potato strip, ruffled her feathers and flew up and away. Something wet landed on the back of Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran's face paled. 'That git crapped on me!' he roared angrily.

'That's not nice,' Sakura said calmly, wiping his hand with a napkin. 'Bokuna is showing that she likes you.'

'Bad way of showing it,' muttered Syaoran sourly. He withdrew his hand, embarrassed that she was cleaning it. 'Don't worry, it's gone.'

Sakura took a final sip of her pumpkin juice and stood up and stretched her arms, yawning slightly. 'Do you want to go down to the grounds? I wanted to see how Hagrid's pumpkins are going.'

'Herbology?' asked Syaoran curiously as he followed her.

Sakura nodded her head. 'The truths behind the fairytale _Cinderella_.'

They reached the bottom of the hill and saw that the snow was slowly melting away, leaving patches of bright green grass. Sakura bounded ahead.

Syaoran hurried after her. He caught up to her. 'Sakura?'

She didn't look at him, her eyes glazed with tears.

Before them stood four piles of bricks, cut clean across the top where Hagrid's hut should have been. They ran over to the foundations, and there was nothing except for a few shards of his clay pottery and the dirt beneath it. It had been cleared away.

'Where's Hagrid?' Sakura asked.

'I don't know,' said Syaoran, walking between the four pillars.

He knelt down and examined the dirt, rubbing it between his fingers. He sniffed it. 'Something took it away.'

Sakura backed away slowly, turned on her heel and ran straight for the castle.

Syaoran turned to see her run. 'Hey! Wait!' he called.

She magically slammed the great doors open and nearly knocked Snape over with the action. He grabbed the hood of her jumper and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to glare at him.

'No running,' he sneered. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor!'

'I need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore!' she said angrily, shoving his hand away. 'It's more important than your stupid hall duties!'

'How dare you! A further fifteen points from Gryffindor for your insolence!' spat Snape, his face turning purple with rage.

Uncharacteristically, Sakura pushed past him and headed for the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. _'Caramel cucumber cutlets!'_

The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside. Sakura ran straight into the passage, followed by Syaoran and Snape. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking up in surprise. Sakura slammed her hands down, out of breath. 'Hagrid's hut is gone! It's cut clean off its platforms!'

Dumbledore stood up instantly, his face stark white. He swept by Snape who was nonplussed. Sakura and Syaoran hurried after him.

* * *

They stood before the once solid hut of Hagrid, the gamekeeper. The elderly headmaster mumbled something and a large purple bubble materialised around the ruins. Translucent figures and objects once residing in the hut appeared, very much like that of a hologram. Dumbledore walked inside and a moving image of Hagrid appeared. He turned with a bright smile and greeted Dumbledore as if nothing were strange. Dumbledore didn't return the smile. The images faded slowly, and disappeared from the ruins. Dumbledore shook his head and stepped over half a broken kettle.

'This isn't good,' he said gravely. 'Both Hagrid and his hut have been washed out of this existence. I'd just created a barrier between the two dimensions to see if he were still present. But Hagrid, I deeply regret, is gone.'

The blood drained from Sakura's face as she stared into the clear eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing to block out the world. But it was all real, so very real. She fell on her knees and seized handfuls of the dampen soil. The grains ran between her fingers. She whimpered, 'Please! Tell me there's a way to bring him back!'

Sakura knew Dumbledore didn't know, as she asked in vain.

'If Hagrid is gone...Oh, what...What's going to happen?'

* * *

The school was in chaos. All resident spirits of the castle were leaving in misty droves. Boggarts that usually lived in closets and dark corners fled in the form of ghosts, fearing the same fate that had been done to Hagrid and his home. An emergency assembly was called in the Great Hall where Dumbledore clearly stated that everyone must return home, and those who weren't present must stay where they are. Hundreds of students' parents came and whisked away their children. By the evening, the school was empty but for a few skeleton staff, Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura had spent the day weeping into Syaoran's shoulder. His shirt damp from her tears, he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words, but nothing could seem to console her. Hagrid had been one of Harry's most treasured friends, and was a wonderful man with an unconditional love of living creatures. He had taught her the proper way of feeding magical animals, tending to vegetable gardens and his style of preparing tea. His rock cakes were forever left untouched, but how his tea sang on the tip of the tongue!

Someone had just walked into the room.

Sakura and Syaoran looked up to find a beautiful girl with long dark hair and deep blue eyes, and a young man with dark hair and eyes. It was her Muggle best friend, Tomoyo, and her older brother Touya who was now a Muggle. Two Muggles were a rare sight at Hogwarts.

'Sakura-chan!' cried Tomoyo, running up to her friend and hugging her tightly. 'Daijoubu desu ka?'

Sakura broke down once again and confided in her friend. 'I— It was terrible,' she murmured.

Syaoran stood up and immediately stared at Touya. Something strange and unpleasant passed between them. Touya must have felt it too, because he was glaring at Syaoran without hesitation. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and glared back.

'And you are?' said Touya, his arms folded.

'Syaoran Li. Sakura's friend,' he shot back, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked at him with watery eyes. Tomoyo's lips curled into a tiny smile. Though she had no magic, she sometimes sensed things others didn't.

'This is Tomoyo,' sniffled Sakura, introducing them to each other, 'and this is Syaoran.'

'Xiao Lang!' Syaoran turned toward the owner of the cry. A girl with raven hair tied into two buns came running over to them. She flung her arms around his neck near choking him. 'Xiao Lang!'

Sakura didn't know who this girl was, or why she was holding him so tightly. Tomoyo was quite clueless as well.

Another girl walked into the room. She was much taller than the first, and she had Syaoran's coloured hair and eyes. She looked about Touya's age.

'Feimei, Xiao Lang is all right!' exclaimed the dark-locked girl. She stopped choking the poor boy, and turned slowly to notice Sakura. 'Huh? Who are you?'

Sakura's throat tightened. 'I—I'm...'

'Huh?' the girl asked again, and turned to Syaoran for confirmation. 'Who is she, Syaoran?'

Sakura winced and clutched the necklace Syaoran had given to her.

'Oh, Meiling, this is Sakura,' he answered slowly. 'Sakura, this is Meiling.'

Sakura's heart stopped at that name. Meiling? Mandarin for Beautiful? She stared at the girl in front of her and knew it was a well-chosen name. Why had she hugged Syaoran? And why did she seem so close to Syaoran? Was she just a friend, or possibly a family member?

Meiling smiled sweetly and linked arms with Syaoran. 'Hi, it's great to meet you.'

'A pleasure to meet you,' said Sakura politely. 'May I ask what your relation is with Syaoran?'

Meiling let out a shrill laugh. 'Why, dear girl, I'm his fiancé.'

Sakura had never heard of that word. The word was not present in her English vocabulary. She nodded, smiling pleasantly despite the day's terrors. She turned to Syaoran with a puzzled expression, giving him the implication that she didn't understand.

'Me—Meiling's my fiancé,' he said uncomfortably, 'we—we're betrothed.'

Sakura tilted her head innocently. 'Huh?'

Tomoyo leant over and whispered, '_Kon'yakusha_'.

Sakura's hand dropped from fiddling with the necklace. Her eyes shut tightly and she forced a broad smile. 'Con-Congratulations,' she managed to stammer and turned around before Syaoran saw her face. 'I'm very happy for you, Syaoran and Meiling.'

'That's lovely,' said Tomoyo softly.

Meiling placed her hands on her hips, looking quite haughty, and Syaoran frowned, confused by Sakura's reaction, and a little embarrassed that Meiling was being so intimate with him. 'Th-Thank you,' murmured Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked over at Touya who was in polite conversation with Syaoran's elder sister, Feimei. Then she turned to Sakura who seemed shaken. But she had inkling that it wasn't just because of the disappearance of Hagrid.

'We've come to take you home! Isn't that wonderful!' cried Meiling, strangling and suffocating Syaoran worse than before. 'Come on! We've yet to plan the wedding!'

'B-But we're only fourteen,' exclaimed Syaoran, wrenching her arms off his neck. 'It's old-fashioned to marry now.'

'But this is true love! Love overcomes all obstacles!' said Meiling, giggling like a hyena. She brought her face close to his. 'Right?'

'Uh, age is an obstacle?' he said grimly, and finally managed to pry her away. Still holding Meiling's wrists, he turned distractedly and looked over at Sakura who was sitting quietly in a chair before the fire, looking down at her feet. 'I'm not going. I have to stay and find out what happened to Hagrid.'

'But you don't even know this man,' erupted Feimei from behind. She stepped forward and tried to reason with her brother. 'Mother said you should come home and continue your martial arts training. It will all be cleared up by next year.'

'I don't want to wait until next year!' yelled Syaoran, narrowing his eyes. 'I can't go home.'

Meiling was confused when Syaoran let go of her and walked over to Sakura. He took her hands in his and looked up at them with sincere eyes.

'Don't you see how much she's hurting? She feels responsible, even if it isn't her fault.' He turned to face Meiling and Feimei. 'Wouldn't you agree that mother would state that loyalty is to be valued above all things? If Sakura stays, I stay. I will help and protect her.'

'With everything it takes?' said Meiling quietly, staring at the golden band on her left hand, the names 'Meiling & Xiao Lang' engraved in Chinese characters.

Syaoran gazed at her earnestly. The promise they had kept all those years. The engagement always tugged at the other's mind. One love was expressed full heartedly, the other, uncertain. She was his third cousin, and it seemed fine and legal. But something else didn't seem right. A love couldn't be, wasn't acceptable, if it was one-sided.

'With everything I have,' he said finally and squeezed Sakura's hands in encouragement. Sakura squeezed his hands back.

He looked up at Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya and Feimei. 'I'm sorry that you were sent to come here. But we can't leave. We've got to get to the bottom of this.'

Touya stormed forward, pointing at finger at Syaoran's chest. 'You can't keep my sister in this hellhole, you brat! She's coming home! Come on, Sakura.'

Touya grabbed Sakura's arm and hauled her up.

Sakura protested and tried to pull back. 'No, Touya! Let go!'

'Let her go!' demanded Syaoran, his eyes flaring with rage. 'It's her decision!'

'Why, you Chinese brat!' spat Touya, his eyebrows knitted.

'But he's right, Xiao Lang!' cried Meiling. 'You can't stay! You'll disappear too!'

Syaoran shook his head slowly. 'Not if we're careful.'

Touya stopped pulling Sakura's arm and glared at Syaoran. 'What are you getting at, kid?'

'Firstly, I'm not a kid.' He sneered at Touya. 'And second, it's Sakura's decision whether she stays or not. Thirdly, if you will let us make our own choices, we will have a way around this problem.'

Touya's grip of Sakura's arm loosened completely and Sakura quickly retreated to Syaoran's side, shivering violently. Feimei walked over to them and cupped Meiling's shoulder with a slender white hand. 'This had better be worth the trip,' she said bitterly. But Syaoran caught the twinkle in his sister's eye.


	5. The Void Within

**CHAPTER 5: THE VOID WITHIN**

There hadn't been a direct plan, but there was a slight idea of what to do. The four visitors decided to stay and help Sakura and Syaoran, though both had protested. Syaoran, Meiling and Feimei went to the south part of the castle, and Sakura, Tomoyo with her camera and Touya, accompanied by Kero went to the west side.

But every corner they turned, every corridor they skulked down into the darkness and shadows, held no surprises. All the people in the paintings fled and hid behind the frames of the paintings.

Sakura had summoned her Sealing Staff and held it out cautiously in front of her whilst Kero turned into his true form, Cerberos, a great winged, armoured lion. Tomoyo held her camera around the place, picking up everything, and Touya edged uneasily around behind them, slightly unnerved since he didn't have magic to sense things. Suddenly, something flashed by them, Sakura and Cerberos ran straight ahead toward the power of such force. It looked as a translucent blue in their senses, its aura very strong.

She skidded around a corner and ran straight into Eriol.

'Eriol!' exclaimed Sakura, 'I thought you had gone!'

'I decided to stay and help you. Dumbledore and the others have left for business with the Ministry. I feel it's my fault, I didn't tell you about it before,' said Eriol solemnly.

'What do you mean?' asked Touya, stepping forward so that his eyes were levelled with Eriol's. 'Is there more to the power than we think?'

Eriol lowered his head and sighed. 'I'm afraid it's more serious than we'd first thought. You see, this is a power caused by Clow.'

They all gasped. Cerberos bared his razor teeth at Eriol, the reincarnation of his former master and creator.

'What do you mean?' he growled deeply.

Eriol turned slowly and started walking, his dark robes billowing in his wake. 'You'd better follow me. I need to explain to you what it is composed of, and how strong it is.'

They briskly followed after him.

* * *

Syaoran walked along with Meiling clutching his arm tightly, and Feimei walking slowly behind them. He sensed something coming their way. He pulled Meiling to the side of a wall and crept quietly ahead, his dragon- heartstring oak wand out and ready. He jumped around the corner and yelled, _'Wingardium Leviosa!'_,casting a Levitating Charm on the intruder.

The intruder skilfully disarmed his spell and held out their own wand.

'Lumos!'

The end of the stranger's wand flashed brightly and blinded Syaoran. He stumbled back and rubbed his eyes. He opened his watery eyes and saw Kaho Mizuki. Syaoran had never spoken to her very much, but he formally knew her as Eriol, their Animagus teacher's girlfriend and current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Oh, Miss Mizuki, I thought everyone had gone.'

'Eriol and I have stayed to help you locate and fight this power. But first, you must understand it isn't an ordinary kind of magic. Your distant relative, Clow Reed, is partially responsible for its existence.'

Syaoran, Meiling and Feimei looked completely horrified.

* * *

'_What_?'

Eriol nodded gravely, pacing ahead, not looking Sakura in the eyes.

'But how can this be?' whispered Tomoyo. She'd turned off her camera. 'How can this be a Clow Card? I thought they had all been sealed and transformed into Sakura Cards.'

'The Void Card,' murmured Sakura in thought.

'The other cards signify the good in balance of nature. This one card levels out their power in a negative force.' explained Eriol in a calm, even tone.

'As with yin and yang?' probed Cerberos, now calm as he considered the situation. He had wanted to bite off Eriol's head. 'The balance of good and evil. Light and dark.'

Eriol sighed in response.

Touya had remained quiet all the while, silently contemplating. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, so he said nothing.

Sakura noticed the silence enveloping the people she cared for, and so she tried to put on an encouraging smile for their benefit. 'It'll be all right. I'll just seal this card, convert it, and everything will be back to normal. Hagrid will come back!' she said with false enthusiasm.

'It's true,' Eriol responded carefully, frowning. 'Everything will be the same. But in order to change it, you must _give_ something in return.'

'Wait! You didn't say anything about a trade off!' snapped Touya. 'What in _hell_ does she have to give?'

'Touya, let him talk,' said Sakura. Touya had a pained look in his face but remained quiet. 'Go on, Eriol.'

Cerberos watched them with helpless, wide eyes.

Eriol nodded and continued, 'Sakura, in order to convert it, you must exchange your most precious, treasured feeling.'

'Her most treasured?' murmured Tomoyo, her eyes shining with tears. 'But, that is terribly unfair. How can you propose these conditions? There must be another way.'

'There isn't. I didn't design these conditions, Clow did,' Eriol snapped, frustrated. He ran a hand over his face, skewing his glasses. He had never seemed so upset. 'I only abide by his memory, not his choice of set powers and consequences.'

Tomoyo winced and didn't respond.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. One name came to mind when she thought of the possibilities...Syaoran. She knew, above all things that he would be okay in the end. It was a sacrifice she could make. She brushed the tears from her eyes and held the Sealing Staff firmly in front of her.

'I'll do it. If it would bring Hagrid back, and protect everyone else.'

Touya and Tomoyo stared at her in a wide-eyed stupor. She couldn't want to sacrifice something so important. Love was special, unique, a priceless feeling, differing from person to person. How could anyone live without love?

But Sakura had made up her mind. She had weighed up her options, and concluded that there was no possible alternative. In the end she knew everyone else would be safe. And Syaoran. Syaoran had his own love, and he would be safe. With tears in her eyes, she knew that was all she wanted, for him to be happy and loved.

Eriol nodded in silent agreement and regret. He was ashamed that even his power could not do anything to prevent it. He sent a silent word of confirmation to Mizuki who travelled along the empty corridors along with Syaoran and his family.

* * *

Just as she was about to explain the situation, Mizuki's golden eyes flashed blue. Syaoran noticed the shifting motion of her aura and turned to her in question. Mizuki partially shook her head to rid herself of the dizziness and smiled calmly.

'Actually, there's nothing to worry about. Sakura has found the source of the power and will eliminate it shortly.'

Meiling puffed her cheeks and fumed. She had always envied Syaoran and the rest of her family for possessing powers. She hated being referred to as a Squib— a witch or wizard born without magic running through their veins. It was especially awful when the Elders sneered down upon her for her disability in power. She was well trained in the martial arts, wasn't that enough? She had tried to learn magic, taking classes and reading manuscripts and performing ancient rituals, but to no prevail.

Syaoran looked faintly surprised but he was pleased and impressed. 'Incredible! Sakura must be very powerful, to be able to destroy such as force… But will she be all right on her own? I think we should go and help.'

Mizuki frowned. 'Sakura's magical ability is advanced beyond her years. I believe she's more than capable of handling it. After all, she has acquired another brand of magic to add to her repertoire.'

Mizuki carried with her a proud air.

'She has? She hadn't told me,' said Syaoran seriously.

Mizuki then realized that Syaoran wasn't aware of Sakura's possession of the Sakura Cards. There were some things he probably wasn't meant to know, if Sakura didn't trust him enough already. Was there some insecurity?

Meiling glowered at every mention of Sakura. Who did this girl think she was? Was she really that close to Syaoran? Was there something between them that she hadn't suspected before?

* * *

The spirit was surprisingly small, just above Sakura's waist. She had long grey hair cascading past her long dress in the sigma of blue and white wings. Two long silver wings protruded from the sides of her face like rabbit ears, and a large, round sapphire sat on her forehead. She opened her misty blue eyes and gazed dreamily upon the four standing before her.

Sakura stepped forward, the Sealing Staff positioned to the spirit's head.

_'It's finished. I command you to return to your original form, Clow Card!'_

The spirit didn't fight the pull of the vacuum and transformed willingly into a card.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused her energies on the spirit, wrapped tightly into the thin card. The Sealing Staff's golden star spun frantically, creating a strong wind torrent. She called upon her power, her inner star, to apply the final seal. A tear fell from her eye.

_'Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn under the name, Sakura!'_

In a mighty torrent of magic, Sakura was suddenly engulfed by a sphere of black, pulsating energy. From the very depths of her conscious, she felt as her most cherished feelings were torn violently from her spirit, wrenched physically from her chest.

The pain was intense, unbearable, as she let out an inaudible scream.

But the pain didn't last long.

* * *

Syaoran and his company stood around the room in mulled silence. Feimei had her eyes closed and arms folded as she leant against the wall. Meiling stood sadly by the door, and Mizuki sat in an armchair, staring peacefully into the fire. All was well and calm. On the other hand, Syaoran was beside himself. His hands were clammy and sweat dotted his face as he anxiously waited for some indication that Sakura was safe. Regardless of his animated protests, he was not permitted to provide assistance and could only see her once the entity was destroyed.

The old oak door swung open with a heavy creak.

Four heads turned and stared towards the doorway. Eriol strolled into the room, expressionless, then Touya holding hands with Tomoyo, Kero perched on her shoulder. Then there was an emptiness that followed, thick and suffocating, almost immovable in the entrance like tar. Syaoran tried to meet their eyes, but they looked down at their feet in sorrow.

Then, the emptiness made way for a lithe, pale figure that seemed to glide into the room. It was Sakura.

'Sakura!' Syaoran ran to her and enveloped his arms around her small frame, relief flooding him. She was safe.

However, she did not return the gesture. Syaoran hesitated and slowly drew away to get a proper look at her eyes. Something was different, something almost wrong about her. He quickly stepped back from her, staring desperately into her eyes. They were the same green, but they weren't her eyes. They didn't register him at all.

'Sakura, what's wrong?'

Tomoyo shivered and buried her head under Touya's arm. Touya patted her shoulder gently and stared sternly in Syaoran's direction. Kero frowned, his wings drooping. Mizuki and Eriol looked away.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and repeated, 'Sakura, are you all right?'

It seemed to take a moment to register. Sakura's eyes flashed with menace as she shoved him away forcefully.

'Slytherin,' she sneered.

Syaoran was shocked. 'Sa-Sakura?'

'You're too soft...such a pitiful face for a Slytherin,' said Sakura icily. She pushed past him roughly.

Meiling stormed up to Sakura, irate. 'How dare you talk to MY Xiao Lang that way? He's trying to help you, you stupid girl!'

Sakura spun around and glared at Meiling. Something about her cold gaze made Meiling cringe, and then cower into a corner beside Feimei. Feimei seemed to hold a silent understanding— everyone in fact, except for Syaoran. Syaoran watched as she glided smoothly across the room over to Tomoyo and Touya. She mumbled a curt farewell. This made Tomoyo break down into even heavier sobs, and Touya had to suck in breath, to stop himself from crying.

Sakura craned her head like a mechanical bird and smiled darkly. Her eyes turned deep and hollow. Her heart throbbed and pulsated with a dark energy. Something black and hungry. Something that wanted revenge.

* * *

Hagrid had been transported back into the third dimension, only remembering that he had been lost in a world of darkness and no happiness. It had seemed like an eternity of sadness until his eyes befell the promising twinkle of a window, an escape from this empty hell.

He was still partially shaken and feeling vulnerable despite his enormous size, but Harry and his friends were deeply relieved to find everything the way it was, and were welcome for comforting.

News had quickly spread throughout the wizarding community that a dark force had been vanquished.

Subsequently, the Great Hall was flooded with returning students the very next day. All returned to continue the remainder of their schooling until the next holidays arrived. The Great Hall was returned to its former glory, as laughter rose to meet the sun shining brilliantly from the heavenly roof above. Each face glowed with relief. Perhaps having too much holidays was possible, or otherwise Hogwarts was like home.

The professors who had since returned, all sat at the Head Table, exchanging cheerful conversation. All but Eriol, Mizuki, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. Each wore a grave expression.

That morning, Syaoran had eaten his porridge automatically, but didn't taste anything. What had happened to Sakura? He had demanded answers from Eriol and Mizuki, but they had not responded to his desperate pleas.

He recalled the evening before, as Meiling and Feimei, Tomoyo and Touya sailed away in little boats of pine, carried along the enchanted lake by the elongated tentacles of the giant purple octopus. The moon was full and risen high, glowing like a large blue marble. Sakura had simply turned her head away, unaffected by her brother and friend's departure.

Syaoran knew something terrible had happened that night, something he didn't understand. The person that had returned that night was not Sakura, _his_ Sakura.

Not giving up, he'd hoped to catch Sakura after Animagus Class. She was sitting by herself in the corner at the back, performing tiny hexes to amuse herself. She didn't take notes nor write the set work, and kept casting a dark smile in Draco's direction throughout the class.

Draco was a tad intimidated by the Gryffindor girl, and when he felt uncomfortable, this often led to his face turning red. This brought Pansy into a fit of jealousy and resulted in an argument after class. Draco was crushed, and his insults thrown at Hufflepuffs that day were surprisingly flat.

On her way out of the room, Sakura had called Hermione a Mudblood, which shocked all three: Hermione, Ron and Harry. She had also tripped up a Ravenclaw boy halfway down the corridor.

Syaoran ran to her as she walked down the great marble staircase. People were walking around Sakura as she proceeded down. Her usual armful of books under her arm was missing, and her bag was left open, swinging lightly from her shoulder, empty.

'Sakura!'

She turned around sharply, her hair fluttering around her face and whipping her cheeks gently. Her eyes glimmered like dark emeralds. She looked positively wicked, but strangely seductive, as though possessing the noxious charm of a Siren.

Just as he was about to speak, something odd came over Syaoran. His entire body tensed and he started to feel warm. Everything around him appeared blurred as though he were looking through misted glass, all except Sakura, who appeared clear and solid. He opened his mouth to speak, but only nonsense came out.

Sakura smirked, but it wasn't friendly.

Syaoran suddenly felt off-balance as his world spun violently. Just short of collapsing, the feeling passed. He trembled as he stood and quickly looked about. But Sakura had gone.

However, she had left a distinct trail behind her as several students had fallen to the _Jelly-Legs Jinx_. Girls and boys wobbled about, stumbling into each other and falling against walls. Paintings fell and smashed and bags flew open, sending their contents sprawling across the floor.

Filch came limping down the hall. The old man shrieked when he saw the mess students had made, scattered down the corridor. Papers, smashed paintings and puddles of ink laid everywhere. His rasping howl echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

Sakura sat outside on the steps of the castle, summarizing over the Three Unforgivable Curses. She tested the Killing Curse (gleefully muttering _'Avada Kedavra'_) on a beetle that had flown and landed in her lap. With a flick of her wand and a flash of green light, it fell onto its back and remained motionless. She chuckled softly.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron approached her.

'Sakura, what's come over you?' exclaimed Hermione, still hurt and confused by Sakura's earlier Mudblood insult. It was the first time that year that anyone apart from Malfoy had said that to her. 'Sakura, you've always despised that word. I thought your father...'

'That's Kinomoto to you, Mudblood,' snapped Sakura. 'And my family is none of your business.'

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he grabbed Sakura by the collar. His action was rather rough and seemingly unnecessary, but he didn't know what else to do.

'What the hell is up with you?' he seethed. 'You're being so bloody difficult! Tell us now!'

Harry and Ginny restrained Ron. When a Weasley was mocked or not taken seriously, there was definite hell to pay. The red-haired, freckle-faced family of wizards and witches must never be taken as fools! No one was going to insult Hermione— his girlfriend, and get away with it, not even Sakura.

'Calm down, Ron!' said Ginny exasperatedly. She turned to Sakura with a sincere look. 'Sakura, can you please explain what's wrong? Have we done something to upset you?'

Sakura's gaze shifted over to Harry. Her pink lips curled into an alluring smile. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived...'

Harry's face turned pink, and gradually changed to a deep red, causing his glasses to fog. He made a gurgling sound and stumbled back.

Ginny saw the effect Sakura had on Harry. She was irate, and it was her turn to grab at Sakura's collar. 'Sakura! What the heck are you doing, flirting with Harry?'

Sakura smiled slyly at Ginny. She calmly reached into the pocket of her robe. Everyone stared back at her suspiciously, uncertain of what she was about to do. Suddenly she summoned Windy and sent Ginny careened several steps down onto the ground below.

Sakura slowly raised the Firey Card so they could view it clearly. She glared hard at all of them, except Harry. 'If you come near me again, I'll use this on you.'

And with that final word of warning, she got up and stalked back into the castle, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Ron completely petrified, and Harry, confused. His heart beat incredibly fast, and his cheeks continued to burn.

* * *

Harry looked over at his best friend Ron, who turned over and moaned in his sleep. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly, his scar throbbing persistently. He groaned and heaved himself off the four-poster bed. The blanket's fibres rubbed between his fingers as he pushed himself wearily to his feet. He just couldn't sleep. The dreams he'd been having lately were so confusing, and seemed to be pulling at his insides.

Scratching his head, Harry opened the door and tiptoed quietly down to the common room where the fire still crackled in the fireplace. He sank back into the soft magenta sofa and closed his eyes. It was so blissfully quiet, and the pain in his scar seemed to ease. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, when his scar prickled again.

The prickle quickly became a painful sting, and then into a searing white-hot burn. His eyes filled with tears as he pressed his hand against his forehead and turned to look at the seat in front of him.

'Sakura!' he gasped. Immediately, his scar stopped hurting. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. 'What are you doing?'

'I-I couldn't sleep,' she murmured, her voice soft and innocent. 'And, I wanted to talk to you, Harry.'

'Talk to me?' he said quietly, watching her rise gracefully to her feet. Sakura padded over and sat beside him. They both gazed into the fire. Harry glanced at her, the fire dancing in her eyes.

'What is it about?' he started. 'You've been acting peculiar—'

'Harry,' Sakura wailed suddenly, bursting into tears. 'They've been so awful.'

Harry clutched her shoulders and looked at her calmly. 'Who's been awful?'

'The others,' she choked, her eyes shining with tears. 'They said...'

* * *

Ron stretched and yawned. He sighed happily at the prospect of a fresh start and turned to greet Harry, 'Good morning.' But Harry didn't answer. He tried again. Harry remained silent. 'Mate, Harry, what's up?' he exclaimed, playfully pouncing on his best friend.

Harry turned to Ron with the coldest gaze. Ron was stunned. Harry had never looked at him that way before, even during their petty arguments.

'You really play up it up, don't you?' Harry said icily, sitting up in his bed.

Ron stared back. 'Harry?'

'I know she's not normal, but that doesn't give you the right to say those things! I don't blame her for coming after you like that!'

'What the hell are you on about?' barked Ron, his face turning bright red. 'Who do you mean?'

'Like you wouldn't know,' muttered Harry, slowly getting changed into his robes. 'I'm glad she came to me when she did.' He'd finished changing and turned to Ron with an icy stare. 'I was able to know some things about you.'

'Y-You mean Sakura?' gasped Ron, completely unbalanced. 'Wha-What did she say?'

'A lot of things.'

Ron followed Harry out into the common room where Ginny and Hermione waited for them at the bottom of the steps. They were talking quietly among themselves, looking and pointing over in Sakura's direction. As soon as Sakura saw Harry, she put on a very down sort of face. Ginny started to walk to Harry to embrace him, but he pushed blindly forward and stopped at Sakura's side. Ginny looked at him, a scowl visible on her face.

'Come on, Sakura,' Harry turned his head and glared at the three he thought were his friends. 'We don't have to stand for this.' He took Sakura's hand and led her towards the portrait hole.

Sakura turned her head slightly and gave the threesome a dark, menacing smile.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Hermione petted her shoulder comfortingly and Ron gaped after them.

'There's something sick going on with that girl,' he groused. 'She's become completely mental, and managed to turn Harry against us.'

Hermione sighed at Ron's ignorance. 'But Sakura has never acted this cold,' she noted placing a hand on her cheek. 'What do you think has happened? And Ron, I think your approach to dealing with this is a little off.'

'I guess,' Ron muttered, but he wasn't about to back down. 'But what else do you propose I do? Dance around in circles singing, "What the heck is up with you"?'

Hermione looked annoyed and continued to comfort a distressed Ginny. Something suddenly dawned on Hermione. Something indeed had happened to the Sakura while she had been away with her parents on holiday. Sakura was cold, quiet and kept to herself. She had caused trouble all around the school, and of course found it easy to escape punishment for no one would suspect her. It was completely opposite of her friend's true actions. It was as if she had lost her regard, or more specifically, her empathy.

Hermione remembered the handsome boy that had become very close to Sakura over the last several months. He was no doubt a Slytherin, but with her very brief meetings with him, she could see he had taken to Sakura, and so he had certainly become a better person. She decided to seek him out, without informing Ron and Ginny, so as not to cause an outcry.

So as it was, she met with Syaoran that evening beside the statue of the humped-back witch. Both were silent until Syaoran was brave enough to speak.

'What's happened to her?' he blurted, suddenly anxious. 'I haven't been able to talk to her!'

Hermione nodded slowly. 'It seems she lost something.'

'If she's lost something, why didn't she tell me? I'd help her. I-I'd do anything if it would make her speak to me…'

Hermione nodded emphatically as he continued.

Syaoran rubbed the back of his arm in frustration. 'Do you know why she's kept her distance from me? I feel so stupid. I'm going crazy. I...' His eyes glazed with tears. His chest grew heavy as his heart lurched. He felt his face grow hot.

Hermione sighed, and handed him a napkin that she had pinched from the Gryffindor Table. 'I know.'

He didn't take it, but nodded a thank you.

'I'm sorry. You must feel bad as well. She's your best friend.'

'She's your friend as well, Syaoran. Don't ever think any less.'

'But the way she ignores me, how can you say that…' he trailed off as Sakura walked by them. In the midst of the shadows, it was obvious that she was carrying something under her arm. It looked like a leather-bound book with a round gold seal. They remained quiet until she was out of sight.

'She's changed. I suspect that something made her become this way. I've known her since we started in first year, and Sakura would never hurt anyone, deliberately,' noted Hermione.

Syaoran paused for a moment and thought about it. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. 'You're right. But what can we do?'

'From observing her recent behaviour, her motive appears to be splitting us apart—me, Harry, Ron and Ginny—and cause a lot of misery for others,' she looked up after she said it.

Syaoran frowned deeply, folding his arms. 'So far, it's working.'

'I'll have to have a talk with Ginny and Ron. Talk to you tomorrow, all right?'

Syaoran nodded and they went their separate ways.


	6. A Familiar Foe

**CHAPTER 6: A FAMILIAR FOE**

Hermione, leaning against the wall, heaved a sigh. She regretted having skipped the first two periods, but it was for a good reason. She nibbled the end of her wand in anticipation. There came a soft giggle from around the corner. She looked up thoughtfully and waited a while longer until the giggling grew louder. It was time.

Hermione leapt forward and cast a counter charm.

The victim that had fallen under the effect of one of Sakura's Giggling Charms stopped as soon as the violet light flew into her mouth. The girl reached a hand and felt her throat.

'Thank you so much, Hermione,' said Angelina Johnson in relief.

'Did Snape send you down to Dumbledore?' asked Hermione, frowning.

Angelina chuckled. 'Well, you know, he thought I was laughing at his new haircut— by the way, you have got to see it—and, well, I don't know what came over me, but I just got a tingling sensation in my throat and I burst into laughable tears.'

Hermione chuckled nervously, waving her hand timidly. 'Well, um, was Fred with you?'

'Of course! He was the reason for Mr. Python's new haircut!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. 'You know those phoney wands he's so cleverly invented?'

Hermione was surprised. Angelina seemed quite ditzy. Maybe it wasn't the typical Giggling Charm. Cautiously, she stepped back and then bounded away. Angelina cried after her about Fred's 'famous' canary creams.

Disengaging Sakura's scheming spells was a difficult task. They were cast randomly and unexpectedly. Just that morning, Colin Creevey's porridge bowl had swollen to the size of an elephant's bottom and had nearly eaten him for its breakfast. Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker whom was once Harry's crush, had been magically propelled into the air and landed into Cedric Diggory's arms, when the Hufflepuff table was on the other side of the hall.

Oddly, Dumbledore seemed to think nothing of it, but had given special permission to Hermione to do all she could to shorten the effect of Sakura's charms until there was a direct plan of action.

* * *

The bell rang.

Syaoran snapped awake. Professor Binns had droned on for an hour about magical acts that were proven of historical wizard significance. He hated to think that he'd actually enjoyed Binns' classes in the previous year, but the weary old ghost was quite a bore, and that was something even he couldn't deny. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked dully up at Draco.

'Hey,' said Draco with a weak smile.

The Slytherin boy was a lot paler than usual, possibly on accord of his arguments he'd been having with Pansy lately. She saw the looks Sakura gave him in Animagus and Potions, and Draco wasn't able to come up with a rightful defence. He only flustered at that sinister smile never to have been believed possible from Sakura.

'I really need to talk to you about that Gryffindor girl,' he said hesitantly. 'I'm quite unnerved about it.'

They strolled towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

'Don't worry, I know what you mean,' Syaoran said in assurance. He believed Draco would go on about pathetic Gryffindors in all their false heroism.

'No, you don't,' said Draco irritably. 'It's not that. It's...'

'I know,' Syaoran repeated, yawning lazily.

'No! Syaoran, you don't know! I feel that I'm actually starting to like her!'

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and stared at Draco with wide eyes.

_'What?'  
_  
Draco quickly shoved Syaoran into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind him. He brought out his silver comb, engraved with a seraph 'Malfoy' and ran it smoothly through his white-blond hair. He cleared his throat.

'You _like_ her?' Syaoran asked slowly.

Draco smirked, his usual pale features tinged pink. 'I suppose.'

Syaoran mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water. It took him a few minutes to compose himself. Blood rushed to his face as he blurted the first Slytherin-like thing that came to mind: 'Why in Merlin's name are you crushing on a Gryffindor?'

Draco turned to him, his face also bright red. 'I-I know that! But I heard her call that Granger a Mudblood…and, well, it got me wondering, maybe not all Gryffindors are pathetic excuses for wizards.'

Syaoran stared. 'Mudblood? But wait! Didn't you say _she_ was—'

Draco laughed him off as he returned the comb to his pocket, 'Yeah well, that's the thing. I heard rumours about her mother. I'm thinking she might actually be Halfblood. So I mean—_obviously not as good _—but, still not as bad, right? Plus she's got those cards. So I reckon that makes up for it.'

Syaoran shook his head in vexation. He was disinterested in Draco's 'logic', and was instead focusing on dissuading his delusions. 'But, you can't like her, Come on! She'd never be interested in you!'

'You're just jealous that she doesn't look at _you_ that way,' said Draco smugly, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 'And, besides, no girl is too good for me.'

'What about Pansy?' exclaimed Syaoran exasperatedly, feeling his attempts failing. 'I thought she was with you.'

Draco hadn't heard that.

'Come on. Snape wants us.'

Syaoran stormed after Draco, reeling with jealousy. Then his mind paused for a moment, taking in what Draco had just said.

'Cards?' he murmured to himself quietly.

* * *

Draco's obsession with the mysteriously wicked Gryffindor girl seemed to grow stronger. It was true to the eyes of most beholders, that she was very beautiful. And despite her unfortunate position in Gryffindor, he fancied her. Pansy was since left in the shadows of his mind as he set to woo this new conquest. Malfoy would comb his hair casually whenever she was close or when she walked by. She would give him a smirk and a dark glance. Her eyes like precious green jewels, it gave the boy hot rushes.

Syaoran on the other hand still had a hard time grasping Draco's confession. Even he had to admit to being occasionally terrible at picking up people's attractions. After all, he was not honest with his own emotions much of the time. In spite of this, not noticing Draco's obvious lusting after someone so dear to him was an oversight he could not accept. The most difficult part of the whole affair was that Sakura represented so much of what Draco hated. And though he personally hid their friendship from Draco, _his best friend_, for so long, almost entirely for this reason, here was Draco declaring his 'love'. _Was this really happening? Was Draco serious?_

On top of all that, Sakura was still acting strange, overtly trying to divide her friends and causing general chaos in Hogwarts' echoing hallways.

One evening, Draco, forcing Syaoran along, came up from the dungeons for a glass of water. They turned a corner and spied Sakura and Harry.

'What is that _Potty_ doing with her?' Draco hissed like a snake.

'W-We should just leave them alone,' said Syaoran, his tone rough in order to mask his own misery. 'They're probably busy.'

'I'm not letting that fame-seeker have her,' Draco snapped and yanked Syaoran along with him.

'_Have her?'_ Syaoran sputtered, his eyebrows raised as he lumbered behind him. Draco ignored him. Now that the thought had crossed Syaoran's mind, he felt curious as well, and the jealous feelings he didn't even really quite understand, resurface.

Believing it his duty, Draco followed after them at a secure distance. They walked out the great doors of the castle, down the side of the partially steep hill and stopped at the edge of the lake. Draco steered Syaoran behind a thicket of high reeds nearby.

Harry turned to Sakura in question as she took out her wand and a large leathery book materialized in her hands. He stared at the book and took a cautious step back.

'Don't be scared, Harry,' said Sakura in a husky manner, though her voice was still sweet. 'This won't take long.'

Harry looked puzzled, but he didn't question her.

Sakura mumbled something and her eyes flickered red.

Something exceedingly bright shone through the windows of the boys' dormitories. The light promptly woke and startled Ron. He was about to get up and look when Ginny and Hermione came barging through the door. Ron's chest was bare and he went beet red and covered himself with the covers, embarrassed by Hermione's presence.

'Ron! Is Harry here?' exclaimed Hermione, ignorant to his embarrassment.

Ginny let out a cry when she saw Harry's empty bed. 'Harry's gone!'

'What? What? Where?' gasped Ron, extremely perplexed. 'Harry?'

Hermione grabbed Ron by the ear and started to drag him off the bed, across the floor and out of the room. With Ron howling in pain, Ginny followed briskly after them.

'Sakura? What are you doing?'

Harry started feeling uncomfortable as Sakura repeated the chant over and over. With each intone her eyes flickered brighter, faster, until they were completely consumed by red light. The red light then projected out of her eyes in beams, a surge of energy compacting together in the form of a great red cobra.

The cobra suddenly lunged forth and engulfed Harry in its translucent belly.

Harry was far too frightened to move, petrified as the air around him switched dangerously between cold and hot. He felt the blood in his veins curdle.

Draco thought that it was Harry whom had cast the spell, and instinctively shot forward with his wand bared, and cast '_Epelliarmus'_ at Harry. The spell abruptly sliced through the red light and sent Harry and Sakura sprawling across the ground several feet apart.

'No!' Syaoran thrust out his wand and took out a piece of yellow paper, emblazoned with a 'Wind' incantation. He summoned the element wind and caught Sakura and landed her safely.

Harry and Draco ran over to her and lifted her up. They turned and glared at each other. 'You,' they said with equal malice.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran over to them, out of breath. 'Harry!'

Harry turned and glared at them. 'Why are you here?'

Ginny sprang forward and hugged his waist tightly. 'How could you think we'd say such things about you or Sakura? We love you both, Harry.'

Harry stood, stunned. 'Ginny…'

Draco glowered at Hermione and Ron as he supported Sakura. He turned to her with a gentle gaze, hoping perhaps she would thank him. 'Are you okay?'

Sakura raised her head, revealing eyes of deep scarlet.' Such petty feelings,' she hissed in another voice, a disembodied snarl, 'all this love and caring.'

Draco flinched and backed away into Harry and Ginny. They all stared at her as her hair started to rise in dark twists, as dark energy wafted from her body. Her eyes appeared to burn with fire. 'This love and caring will end!'

The others stared into the eyes of an almost forgotten enemy. Those eyes, they were so familiar. It wasn't Sakura.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

'VOLDEMORT!'

Harry pulled out his wand and continued to hold Ginny close as she whimpered, clutching at his pyjamas. It was like being in the Chamber of Secrets again, when being faced with an almost impossible task, staring into the eyes of a most terrible evil. Ron had his teeth bared and Hermione just stared in horror.

'Harry Potter, the boy who lived?' Sakura said darkly, her voice a strange, slithery hiss. The dark energies lifted in wisps of purple mist and curled into claws of an ominous beast, framing Sakura's body as she threw back her head and cackled.

'How did you do it?' demanded Harry.

Voldemort, in Sakura's body, started pacing in front of them, acting as if it were a most casual conversation. She stopped and turned to them with a maddened smirk.

'She was easy to manipulate that evening...the night the Void took the pitiful girl's pathetic emotions. Ha! She had no use for them, and after that...she was mine.'

Syaoran, still hiding in the reeds, covered his mouth to stop himself from hollering out at the Dark Lord. He realised that on that night, back in the castle, when he should have been there to help her, Sakura had lost her only defence against complete possession: her ability to love.

'You still wish to know how I was able to come into the castle?' said Voldemort mockingly. 'It is all quite simple...really!'

'No one would let you to control them willingly!' growled Ron, temporarily restrained by Hermione. 'Dumbledore'll do you away for good, you evil bastard!'

'Ron!' begged Hermione, tears welling in her eyes. 'Please, don't get yourself hurt!'

Sakura's – Voldemort's – head snapped and stared in Ron's direction. Her mouth was drawn back in unnatural sneer.

'You dare say such things to the Dark Lord?'

Ron recoiled slightly, realising what he had just recklessly blurted out. If it weren't for the fact that Voldemort had been within Sakura's body, Ron would have not been so confident as to boldly curse 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

Sakura's Sealing Staff instantly appeared in her hand and she drew out the Thunder card, a twisted grin contorting her features. 'Thunder!'

Ron was struck by a bolt of lightning, his scream cut off in an instant as he fell in a heap on the ground, his entire body smouldering. Hermione shrieked as she fell to his side, and shook him furiously, tears spilling down her face.

Voldemort snickered, 'Well, I'll let you know before I destroy you. The more you get me talking, the longer you live.'

Syaoran's mind was reeling. Sakura was the Card Mistress, the inheritor of his relative, Clow Reed's, enchanted cards. Nobody had told him, not Draco, not even Sakura. All those odd times he had sensed it, felt the connection, experienced the strong current of her aura surge through him. He finally understood why. And now, the Dark Lord possessed her body, thus ultimately possessing a great and unruly power.

Voldemort continued, 'I was floating around and so happened to find the lonely, miserable Void. She was in tears and I lied and promised her that she would find company if she would help me sneak into the castle. And of course, being completely stupid, she agreed and we entered together as one being, or in this case, a spirit.'

'Even if you are within Sakura, we will come at you with everything we have!' declared Harry, the tip of his wand sending off sparks of orange light.

Draco, having had a moment or so to think over the situation, marched forward and stood beside Harry, his perfectly polished wand up and ready. Harry turned to him in surprise. _'Malfoy?'_

'_No one _uses her!' Draco said confidently.

Harry decided not to ask and averted his full attention to Voldemort.

Ginny gazed straight into those crimson eyes, and yelled desperately, 'Sakura, if you're in there, tell me you can hear me.'

Sakura's eyes reverted to green and widened, for a moment recognizable as their friend's terrified stare. However, it didn't last long.

'She cannot hear you!' Voldemort bellowed. 'I am her now! This is my body! My vessel and with it, I will destroy you!' He raised the Sealing Staff and called upon all the cards. 'Lend your strength to your master! Now, destroy these meddling children!'

A blinding light tore through the sky and struck down onto Sakura's body. Her eyes pulsated with the immense powers welling within her, as she was surrounded by large, violent blue flames. The Sealing Staff's wings grew large and extended into clusters of steel talons. Voldemort thrust the wand forward, sending a blast of energy towards the group.

Syaoran quickly cast a protection spell over the others, causing the energy blast to ricochet off the magical shield and disintegrate, magic scattering about the ground.

Voldemort's light faded as the wand returned to normal. He turned Syaoran, a Slytherin. 'You fool! You dare defy me? You...are a traitor...'

He also regarded Draco. Draco was the son of one of his greatest supporters, and yet took a liking to this girl, his heart showing a hint of goodness. 'And you...'

Harry and Ron looked confused as Syaoran ran in front of them. They realized that he was the one that had saved them.

Syaoran, with his hands outspread, yelled, 'Sakura, fight him! Don't let the darkness win!'

As though in response, Sakura's form started to tremble violently, her limbs and head convulsing to signal an internal battle. 'N- No!' screamed Voldemort. 'You are m-mine!'

Ron started to awaken and witnessed this through blurred vision. His eyes widened in recognition. It brought an astonished smile to his freckled face, now dirtied with soot. Sakura was retaliating!

Sakura's body continued to convulse violently as Voldemort's disembodied voice groaned and cursed.

Syaoran lowered his arms slowly and watched as Voldemort's aura slowly writhed and twisted its way out of Sakura. Her pinkish aura started to shimmer and overpower Voldemort. With one final scream and a flailing of limbs, Voldemort was thrust out of her body, which was propelled into the air, sent splashing heavily at the edge of the lake.

Syaoran followed his first instinct and dove into the freezing waters. He quickly located Sakura's body, and with one arm clutched around her waist, broke the surface, gasping. He carried her to the edge of the lake, and gently dragged her up the bank. He laid her on her back, inspecting her frantically. She didn't move.

The distant screaming of Voldemort's tormented soul rang in his ears. He blocked it out just to hear her breathing. And she was breathing! Her eyes opened slowly as she coughed up water.

Someone screamed. Syaoran twisted his head round to look. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco huddled in a group as they stared straight above them. Sakura and Syaoran raised their heads slowly, and stared into the face, or more so, head, of the most repulsive thing - it - one can ever imagine.


	7. Hope

**CHAPTER 7: HOPE**

Its leering, bulbous eyes reflected the stark blue light of the full moon. Wisps of rancid red breath seethed in consistent hisses. The wheezes discharged from deep within its throat: it either laughed or it coughed. The hole under its eyes, appearing to be a mouth, displayed three rows of razor sharp fangs, each dripping with a sticky fluid. The creature reflected that of a shadow, only menacing both in darkness and light consumption.

Harry thrust his wand firmly, sending long, great sparks towards the beast, distracting it temporarily. Regaining confidence, Ginny was at the opposite end attempting to do the same as Hermione struggled to assist a frazzled Ron out of harm's way. Draco stood motionless, staring, completely petrified.

Syaoran turned away from the horror floating above them and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were returned to their normal colour, but they weren't alert. She stared blankly at the demon. Her mouth gaped open like a mindless zombie. But, he'd thought for a moment prior, that she had spoken?

'Sakura, where are you?' he whispered.

All this was still confusing to him. She was the possessor of the Clow Cards. But, they weren't Clow's, they were of her own name and power, 'Sakura'. She held fifty-two of the world's greatest threats of elements and disasters. She had chaos in her very hands. This one girl had the key to destruction, or salvation.

A tear fell from his eye. He felt so lost.

'Sakura...'

Another tear dropped down.

He watched it in slow motion. It landed onto his jade necklace. The wolf-headed stone seemed to come to life and swallowed the tear. It started to shimmer with green light. The light started to spread across Syaoran's body, covering him in a cloak of stars. He was overcome by warmth, and felt that everything was going to be fine.

At that passing time, Sakura's necklace began to shine and a pale purple light enveloped her stiff body. She closed her eyes and sighed. Something wonderful, something amazing filled her heart. Then the lights emitting from their necklaces faded.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran gently and stood up. She gazed up at the demonic beast in bewilderment. She saw that Harry had placed a Sealing Charm over it, but the shield was wearing thin.

'Move, Harry!' she commanded. She glided smoothly to Harry's side and with a sweep of her arm, the barrier shattered, releasing Voldemort's hideous form.

Syaoran ran to her and cried, 'Sakura! What are you doing?'

Sakura held up her hand and stopped him. He wasn't able to see her face, but the tone of her voice told him she was smiling.

'Thank you for caring about me.'

Syaoran then realized that somehow his feelings had helped Sakura recover. He stood back and watched as she summoned the Sealing Staff.

The ominous, dark cloud of evil grinned wickedly, mocking the minute glow of Sakura's aura.

Sakura held her wand with both hands, closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the Sealing Staff and the power of the cards. Her knuckles whitened as her grip tightened, the powers melding within her body and into the Sealing Staff.

'With the power of my star, we are one! Our powers meld; we bind and cast out the evil! Help me to defeat the evil known as Voldemort!'

Syaoran and the others watched as the Staff's golden star spun rapidly as a funnel of shimmering lights engulfed her. When the lights faded, Sakura, if not for the fluttering of her robes, appeared as a statue cast in gold. Sakura and the Sealing Staff had merged as one, brimming with unbridled energy.

Syaoran staggered forward. 'Sa-Sakura...'

A force erupted from under Sakura's feet and blasted Syaoran and the others back, casting them into the lake, away from danger. Syaoran struggled to his feet, though the water reached past his chin and shouted, 'Sakura!'

'Don't call to her, and don't run to her. We can't do anything, even you, Syaoran,' said Hermione, supporting Ron around his waist as he still cringed with pain.

'She knows what she's doing,' muttered Harry. Syaoran exchanged a stern nod with Harry and started treading water.

Sakura raised her head and opened her eyes. Two white lights shone in the night. She spoke with a voice like wind chimes. 'I will destroy you. For the innocents you hurt. For those you have murdered.'

The Dark Lord's snicker erupted from the pits of his misty belly. 'No, Card Mistress. Even with all the powers you hold, card and wand, you are no match against me. I am invincible.'

She brought her gold hands together. As though gathering thread at a loom, her fingers appeared to knit light together skilfully, until they created sphere of pure white energy, which grew rapidly until it shone like a small star. She immediately thrust the sphere forward. The sphere buffeted into Voldemort's centre. He cackled as the ball swelled within him and seemed to dissipate. However, moments later he let out a strangled scream, like fingernails being scratched against the surface of a chalkboard, and his form dispersed into shreds. He quickly formed as whole again and burst into a fit of rage, sending a shower of thunder crystals hammering towards her.

Sakura pressed her hands together and a great gold shield appeared before her, covering her entire body as the crystals were deflected and sent rebounding back towards Voldemort. His mangled mouth widened disproportionately to accommodate the crystals. He then shot out a swarm of Boggarts that immediately transformed into terrifying ghouls, faces shattered and broken, teeth dripping with blood.

Sakura's moonstone eyes widened as she reacted quickly and brought up her arms and sent a cluster of white light shards towards them, disintegrating the monstrous creatures on impact, except for one, which hurtled towards her.

Two glass wings sprouted from the smalls of her back and she leapt into the air like a Firebolt. Shimmering, she dashed into the air and pivoted around, sending a rush of white energy forth and destroying the ghost.

Her wings faded as she landed with clumsy footing on the ground, and turned to stare angrily at Voldemort. 'You will be vanquished!'

He grinned wickedly. 'It ends now.'

Voldemort opened his mouth, and a stream of green light spewed out, thundering towards Sakura.

She thrust her hands forward and cast her own white light. The two powers clashed together in an explosion of colours, their collective energies taking the form of two mighty winged dragons. The dragons writhed and twisted around one another, tearing at each other's hides. With each stroke and tear to her dragon, Sakura cried out in pain. It suddenly seemed to become too much as she fell to her knees. She whimpered and sunk her head down. She was failing.

Voldemort laughed and declared, 'I WILL BE THE VICTOR! GIVE YOUR POWER OVER TO ME!'

* * *

Sakura cried out in pain, her will fading, and her head sinking into the damp earth. The darkness swirled over her head as her power waned. She was terrified. She wasn't going to win. Voldemort screeched with laughter. Sakura sobbed bitterly as a deep cold encroached her body, Voldemort's dragon slowly eating away at hers.

Suddenly a warm hand cupped her shoulder. She then felt four other hands at the nape of her neck, at the small of her back, on her other shoulder. She craned her neck around. Everyone stood behind her, lending her their power. 'You'll be killed!' she cried.

'We won't be killed, as long as we work together,' said Syaoran. 'We believe in you.'

'We believe in you,' the others said in unison.

'Believe in us. Believe in you,' whispered Syaoran. His hand was positioned on her left shoulder. All their powers channelled through her, and she could feel her strength return.

She raised her head, her jewel eyes narrowed. Her hands released a great burst of energy, a shining light framed by ribbons of swirling fire, water, earth and wind. The energy engulfed Voldemort.

'NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! NOOOOOO!'

Voldemort's darkness was overcome, and he was sent into the atmosphere. As he slowly descended down to earth, Sakura stood and in a final burst of energy, scattered the last remnants of the Dark Lord across the sky.

They watched in silence as the night became still.

Shortly, the silence was broken by their sudden whoops of laughter. Harry and Draco hugged each other and Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined hands and danced around in circles.

'Ha-ha! Take that you great git!' bellowed Ron toward the forest.

Syaoran watched Sakura stare off into the distance. As she turned her head slowly, she started to glow. Her eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed to the ground, her form returned to normal, the Sealing Staff lying beside her. Syaoran rushed over and lifted her carefully into his arms. The others turned around in alarm.

'We need to get her to the Hospital Wing!' Syaoran exclaimed as he started up the hill. The others followed hastily.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny heard a faint murmur. They quickly raised their heads up and saw that Sakura was starting to stir. She was lying under crisp white sheets, her head rested back and her hair spread out like a fan. She lay on a single wooden bed in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey worked her magic across the room on a boy with a Locked Limbs problem.

Hermione took Sakura's pale hand and squeezed it. She peered away sadly as the dull morning light cast through a small arch window.

'Sakura,' she said quietly, 'how are you feeling?'

Sakura squinted her eyes and shook her head groggily. 'My head's a little fuzzy,' she said quietly. 'What's happening?' She yawned, her eyes opening slightly. With the first sight of the room, she sat up straight in bed, startling Hermione and Ginny.

'Why am I here?'

Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth and tears brimmed in her eyes. She appeared distraught –Sakura hadn't the slightest idea why— and hurried out of the wing, her shoes clacking against the white-stoned floor and echoing out the doorway.

Shortly, Ron and Harry entered.

'Ron? Harry?' said Sakura and blinked in confusion. 'What's wrong with Ginny?'

Ron and Harry looked livid. Pink crept up to Ron's cheeks and he opened his mouth –

'No, don't,' shot Hermione.

Ron shut his mouth abruptly, glowering.

Hermione ushered the boys out of the infirmary with help from Madam Pomfrey. Hermione took her place beside Sakura in a chair and took her hand. She stared at her friend earnestly. 'Sakura, tell me the last thing you remember.'

'What?' squeaked Sakura. After a moment or so, she replied matter-of-factly, 'I was just going to board the train to school. What am I doing in the hospital?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said seriously, 'Tell me what month it is?'

'August,' said Sakura, furrowing her brow. 'What's the matter?'

Hermione sighed dejectedly.

'Hermione,' Sakura said gently, placing a hand over her friend's. 'Please, what's wrong?'

Hermione regarded her with a pained look on her face. 'Sakura...a lot happened since that last fleeting memory of yours. Perhaps, if you'll give me time, I will explain.'

Hermione continued to explain what had taken place over the course of their fourth year. Sakura sat quietly, her face expressionless as she listened.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione drew a shuddering breath and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. 'Syaoran carried you to the castle and brought you here, to the infirmary. You've been unconscious for five days, and now you're awake.'

Hermione took the deck of cards from the top drawer in her side table, and flicked through them until she found the Void. She handed it to Sakura, who took it weakly and stared at it blankly.

'This is the new card, responsible for taking away your capacity to feel, and there is something else...'

Sakura didn't take her eyes off the card. 'This Syaoran...the boy that saved me...he was my friend?'

Hermione wiped her eyes with her robe sleeve, 'Yes,' she sniffled. 'The two of you were very close.'

Sakura shook her head furiously. 'No! If we had been, I would remember!' She dropped the card into her lap. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because Syaoran cares about you!' exclaimed Hermione. 'He almost died protecting you.'

'But he's a Slytherin, and Malfoy's best friend, at that,' Sakura said, trying to dispute this information, desperately denying it. 'How could I become friends with him?'

Hermione's eyes flushed with fresh tears. 'Please, listen.'

Sakura suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to run. She frantically tossed the sheets away and bounded out the door. She swept past Harry and Ron who were seated outside the Hospital Wing. They watched after her in confusion. It seemed even though she had defeated Voldemort, the effects of the Void card remained – it was driving her mad.

Hermione's words burned in her mind. _Why didn't she remember?_

She seemed to be possessed as she hurtled down the spiral stairs, down corridors, through connecting rooms, and out into the grounds. She winced at the bright light of the morning, peering frantically into the distance. Her heart drumming deafeningly in her ears, she let out rasping breaths and stared around madly.

Her chest ached, her mind screamed. _Why didn't she remember?_

Then the voices came, whispering, cackling, sinister, deafening. She wanted them to stop. She had to get away.

She slowly raised herself and stared up at the castle's tall turrets.

* * *

Now at a desirable height above the castle's turret, Sakura turned slowly towards the horizon, her arms outstretched, and nightgown fluttering around her. The voices would stop.

She closed her eyes and took a step forward.

And she fell.

* * *

It was finally quiet, she thought with relief as she opened her eyes which stung with a bright light.

Gradually, an unfamiliar face appeared in her vision. She raised her body and stared at this strange person, a boy, with brown hair and almond eyes wide with concern. She hadn't seen him before, but immediately considered who he must have been.

'Syaoran,' she said quietly. She looked around and noticed she had landed on the grounds just around the castle, the impact with the ground cushioned by Syaoran. 'I'm still here,' she uttered as realisation hit her. 'I'm not dead.'

'S-Sakura?' the boy asked, reaching towards her. 'Are you okay?' He pocketed his 'Wind' element card that he had used to soften the fall.

Sakura started to giggle feverishly. 'Why?' she asked.

'Why, what?'

'Why did you break my fall?'

He stared hard at her as her giggle turned into a laugh. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

'Why did you fall at all?' Syaoran demanded. He was walking to class when he had noticed her tumbling out of the sky above, and nearly land right onto him.

Sakura let out a barking laugh, staring at him blearily through tears. 'I don't know...I wanted to die.' She pointed a finger at him. 'And you broke my fall.'

Syaoran still didn't know what to make out of this except the fact that she had attempted to kill herself.

'Why the hell would you do that!' Syaoran demanded, causing nearby students to look over curiously.

Sakura gazed up at him, looking entranced. She was trying to figure him out. Syaoran's shocked stare softened.

'Syaoran...' she cried softly, suddenly looking frightened.

'Tell me...what's happened to you?' Syaoran asked, trying to calm himself down and rid them of unwanted attention.

Sakura looked down at her feet as a single tear fell from her face. 'I...I don't know. I don't know who I am; who you are. I don't know what to feel anymore.'

Syaoran stared at her, distraught. She was suffering and he didn't know how to help her. He recalled the moments they had shared together; those playful, glowing looks she gave him. The way she smiled. The way she laughed. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to see her happy. But now all he felt was powerless, overcome with emotion as it dawned on him finally. _He was losing her._

'Sakura,' he whispered, as he raised her chin to get a closer look into her eyes.

Her eyes were alert but she didn't know him, truly know him. He felt the pain sting inside his heart. He felt it before, but he didn't understand it then. Now he did and he wanted to be honest with her, and honest with himself. His throat tightened and it seemed suddenly hard to swallow, but he would not let this opportunity go by.

'I don't know what to do, Sakura, but please don't lose hope. I'm here now, and...I love you.'

Sakura looked at him with shock. Was this what she had wanted to hear all along? As though sensing her need for reassurance, Syaoran smiled, gazing at her, he repeated it.

'I love you, Sakura.'

She took his hands roughly and focused on their warmth. This calmed her.

Suddenly, they began to glow a misty white, their auras mixed together. From their auras formed two cards, followed by two spirits: Void, a small smoky-haired girl, and Love, a pink heart accented with gold wings.

'Do not give up,' Love echoed.

Void nodded. 'Not all is lost, there are but memories.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her heart racing.

'Syaoran...the Yule Ball...when you didn't come over and didn't dance with me...when I gave you a present and you didn't give me one right away...when I found out you had a fiancé...I-I felt so hurt...' she began to cry. Like a tidal wave, the memories rushed over her. She felt suffocated by these memories, like she was drowning. She started to sob. 'But I loved spending time with you, and I've felt this way for so long. Syaoran...I-I love you too! I really love you!'

Syaoran pulled her into his arms and murmured, 'I'm glad.'

Sakura suddenly grew limp; her head slumped onto his shoulder. Syaoran recoiled quickly, still grasping her shoulders.

'What's wrong?' he exclaimed. _Was something happening again?_

Syaoran started shaking her uncertain if she was okay.

'Her energies have been slightly drained but she will recover soon,' whispered the Void. 'Now it is time.'

Before his eyes, Void and Love merged into one entity, brilliant lights of white and gold combined, burning into the horizon.

Students stared out from every window in Hogwarts. People came rushing. The light could be seen from as far as Hagrid's hut. Students from every house came rushing over in curiosity.

There, on the ground, lay a completely new card. On it blazed the word 'Hope', beneath the smoky-haired girl gently embracing the winged heart.

Syaoran grinned at the card and then at Sakura who had slumped onto his lap, asleep.

Professor McGonagall appeared behind him quite astonished. 'What is going on?' she shouted, 'My Transfiguration class was interrupted due to these bizarre lights, and we were learning how to transform Muggle lamps into...' She paused as she noticed Sakura on the ground.

Eriol had also come over and looked carefully at them and grinned.

Snape on the other hand, looked rather cross, as his Potions class—featuring morphing potions, was also interrupted. He glared down at Syaoran, to him a wretched excuse for a Slytherin, and then at the Gryffindor girl.

'Mr. Li,' he said harshly, 'I don't recall seeing you in class—'

'Oh my, oh my...my Merlin! What is all this? What is all this?'

Syaoran tore his eyes away from Snape, turned, and found Professor Trelawney hovering above Sakura, inspecting the sleeping girl. Her floaty robes wafted around her like swirling mist of bottle green. Her bony arms jingled with bracelets, her eyes bulged behind thick-rimmed glasses.

'Ah...this is how I had foreseen it...' she said in her misty voice. She rotated around to face her class of third-years, actually taking interest in what she was saying. 'As you see, as I had seen...that one day, there would be a marriage of the opposing houses...The Beast and the Serpent...as one...this is what you see before you...' she swept her long and bony arm over the scene, '...It has come to be...' she allowed the Hope Card to float toward her and was just about to reach for it when—

Syaoran snatched it away.

He pocketed the card and gestured at Trelawney to move out of his way. He looked away from everyone else, his eyes focusing on Sakura, praying that she would wake up quickly.

Everyone was watching. Everyone saw. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, _together._

'Severus,' cautioned McGonagall, as Snape's face went a sickly pink, then red, then purple.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?' roared Snape, spit flying from his mouth. He was doubly annoyed having been interrupted mid-speak by the Divination professor.

Syaoran immediately looked up at his Head of House. His eyes widened in alarm.

Someone appeared from behind the long black robes of Snape. Draco, Syaoran's best friend.

Draco's grey eyes shone with an odd combination of rage and bewilderment. He seemed to utter the name of his friend— _'Syaoran?'_ – Yet his voice was throaty, weak and barely audible.

Syaoran felt something stab deep within his heart. Guilt.

He looked away. He knew how Draco felt; he knew what it would do to his reputation, to his friend, and their entire house.

Eriol swept by a baffled Trelawney and knelt in front of Syaoran.

'Let us keep the card in my possession for a while—it will die down in time.' Syaoran was hesitant, but handed Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Hope Card. Eriol hid it in the front of his robes, stood up and stepped aside.

Behind him, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared. Hermione was the only one that appeared pleased by what they saw.

Syaoran's mind spun. It was all too much. He felt the cold sweat form as his eyes drooped slightly. He took rasping, shuddering breaths. His world went black.


	8. Rage, Rivalry and Scandal

**CHAPTER 8: RAGE, RIVALRY AND SCANDAL**

Syaoran opened his eyes, blinking profusely. His vision was blurry. He shut his eyes tightly before reopening them. This time he noticed someone hovering over him. He noticed the bright blue eyes and the long slivery hair. The ancient face smiled at him with kindness.

'Dumbledore?' Syaoran muttered, vision still in and out of focus.

'Wake up, dear boy. You have lost consciousness.'

Syaoran began to sit up, his head completely dizzy.

He noticed something he hadn't seen before. Black. All around him black. He blinked slowly and his focus cleared. Then he noticed faces and that the black were the robes of the many Hogwarts students that surrounded him. He also noticed three distinct faces. A girl with a worried expression. In the distance, a tall greasy haired, hook-nosed wizard glaring at him and a boy beside him with white-blond hair, sharing a similarly disgruntled look.

'Well then, students please return to your classes,' ordered Dumbledore, shooing away the crowd.

Everyone left, looking back at Syaoran and Sakura before engaging in conspiratorial whispers.

However, Sakura, the girl, and the boy, Draco, remained.

'Syaoran, are you all right?' she asked in worry.

Syaoran gave her a weary nod and then turned to look at Draco. He then remembered what had happened before he fainted.

Draco glared hard at him, his pale eyes narrowed in pure hatred, his fists clenched at his sides.

Syaoran looked away, unable to return eye contact, 'Draco...I...'

'DON'T BOTHER!' Draco yelled before storming away.

Sakura stared after him then looked over at Syaoran. 'Syaoran...are you okay?'

But he didn't answer. He leapt up and dashed away in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura alone with Dumbledore.

'Syaoran...?'

* * *

To the relief of the students, tests were postponed due to the time lost from earlier that morning. Fifty points were awarded each to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Syaoran, Draco and Sakura's bravery in defeating Voldemort. But then they nearly lost all of them when Snape had a fit about his Potions class being disrupted.

Divination wasn't going too well, either. Apart from Trelawney predicting Harry's unspeakable death, she recanted her initial prediction of peace between the houses, and ranted about how Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed relations would cause chaos. Trelawney's favourite was how Pluto was aligned with Jupiter and how Syaoran would always suffer eternal heartbreak.

DADA was pretty bad for Syaoran as well. Mizuki kept winking at him as she passed his desk. Professor Binns was dreadful too. His topic for Magical History was focusing on Hogwarts, combating houses and raging wars between them.

Students he hadn't even seen before passed him in the hall, sniggering things like, 'Hey there, Romeo!' and 'Go get 'em, tiger!'

* * *

At last it was feast time in the Great Hall. Everyone sat at their tables. After an announcement by Dumbledore, the students began eating. Mashed potatoes, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, chicken wings, pork rinds, and much more delights were on the tables.

Sakura sat and barely touched her food. Syaoran hadn't talked to her since she had passed out that morning. The last words he had said were 'I love you.' And now, he wasn't talking to her. She had gotten the one thing she wanted and now it seemed it was just as quickly taken away.

How was she supposed to feel?

Midway during the feast, she had gotten an owl from Tomoyo saying hello, stating how relieved she was that Sakura was feeling better. Tomoyo was also appreciative of the picture Kero had included of a crumpled note with a crudely drawn image depicting himself in a victorious pose. Touya even had something to say, telling her how he still wasn't yet convinced it was entirely economical to use owls instead of a postman. Sakura giggled as she remembered Touya. It had been a while since she had heard a '_kaiju' _(_monster, _the irritating nickname he had given her) from him.

Although she enjoyed her time at Hogwarts, she was looking forward to returning home and spending quality time with her dear friends during the summer months.

* * *

Hushed gossip continued to circulate around Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran and Draco hadn't talked that entire day. People on the whole were shocked at Draco. Not only did he supposedly hate Gryffindors, he hated Mudbloods, which Sakura notably was, and yet there seemed something strange going on. His jealousy was obvious, no matter how greatly he tried to downplay it.

Pansy Parkinson was especially upset about Draco's secret crush – which was no longer a secret –and began to start rumours from 'Draco sleeps with a pink Teddy at night' to 'Draco wets his bed so often that Filch has to put charms to tone down the smell in the morning.'

To make matters worse, Rita Skeeter, the gossip journalist from the_ Prophet_, wasn't hesitant to write an article on the GRYFFINDOR/SLYTHERIN LOVE TRIANGLE and put it in bold lettering as a headline on the first page of the Daily Prophet. Pansy herself offered to give a special interview.

Rita particularly emphasised Draco and his alleged 'bed-wetting'.

* * *

Syaoran stared openly at the ceiling, imagining that he had laser powers, and was able to penetrate a hole in the roof, so he could look out at the night sky without having to leave his bed. He couldn't sleep.

Aggravated, he lifted his body and sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and heaved his legs over the side. How many times had he tried to sleep? In almost over ten attempts, he finally gave up and crept into the common room and saw the eerie glow of the fire awash over chairs positioned in the sitting area.

He tried to rest inside one of the deep green chairs, but still couldn't feel coax himself to sleep. He slowly raised himself and carried on toward the entrance, and proceeded out into the hallway.

After walking along three hallways, all empty, and all carrying with them cold air drafts and boredom, he took out his wand. Tapping the tip against the side of his mouth, he pondered over charms and jinxes that could keep himself thoroughly entertained. He held his wand high, picturing himself as the world's greatest, most advanced and successful wizard; he lowered his voice channelling the voice of what he imaged to be a glorious hero. He seemed to provide his own comic relief. Weaving a pattern of dark green magical threads, he crafted a picture of a large, adorable rabbit. He thought of Sakura. The image bounded away and vanished.

He lowered his head and sighed. Something loud clanked from behind him. He stood very still, listening. They were growing louder and more frightening. His heart beat faster with every procession of sound. It had to be Filch.

He turned to run, but found that he was running towards the sound, not away.

He passed a towering pile of brass armour. It started to wobble, from its helmet to its metal-boots. Syaoran skidded to a halt. _It was cursed!_ He raised his wand, all fear gone, he bellowed, _'Stupefy!'_

The spell sent the armour flying, while some residual magic bounced off the metal and flew back at Syaoran. Both he and the armour fell to the ground.

As Syaoran was trying to lift himself with aching arms, he heard a groan from where the armour lay. Draco raised his dishevelled head and shook it furiously, moaning in pain. Even if it had been real pain, Syaoran couldn't always tell: Draco had always been able to fool anyone but those who knew him best. He'd almost lost Hagrid his job because of his faked acts. This was one of the main reasons why many loathed him.

Syaoran scrambled to his feet, shocked. 'Draco?' he gasped. 'What are you doing here?'

Draco stopped his repetitive moaning, looked up and seemed to forget his pain.

'What? Me? What are you doing here?' he spat.

'I asked first!' Syaoran snapped back.

'None of your business!'

Syaoran groaned, growing tired of their aimless back-and-forth squabble and decided to be forthcoming. 'Well, I couldn't sleep. Same for you, I suppose?'

'Why do you care, anyway?' muttered Draco, staring into his lap. 'Especially after that stunt you just pulled?'

'I'm sorry, I thought you were Filch,' said Syaoran honestly. Of course, he did not dare mention his suspicions about cursed armour.

'You twit! You almost killed me,' growled Draco, scowling.

Syaoran approached Draco, and extended his hand. Draco accepted it, albeit begrudgingly, and heaved himself up.

'Sorry,' grunted Syaoran as he pulled Draco to his feet, 'couldn't help it.'

Draco didn't seem to realize what had just occurred until he looked Syaoran directly in the eye. 'You...you've changed...'

Syaoran stared back at him determinedly.

'It's…It's Sakura, isn't it?' muttered Draco. He clenched his jaw tightly, cringing. He looked both angered and hurt. 'You and her?'

'Look. You saw what happened. You heard me. I care about her—maybe more than myself.'

Draco's eyes narrowed. He grew red with anger and let go of Syaoran's hand immediately.

'Yeah, I saw you out there, playing _Prince Charming_.'

Syaoran's whole body tensed with annoyance.

'Shut up about that!'

'You bloody traitor! You _knew_ I liked her! Why did you have to butt in? Trying to ruin our chances, are you?' exclaimed Draco, apparently forgetting where they were, and that somewhere in the school, somewhere dark, Filch and Mrs. Norris were lurking, on the lookout for mischief-makers.

Syaoran looked absolutely incredulous.

_'What?_ _Ruin your chances?_' he cried with a hint of hysteric laughter. 'I've known her much longer, and I've loved her a lot longer, a lot stronger, than your stupid little crush, Malfoy!'

'You never told me any of that!' seethed Draco. 'I just assumed she was your assigned partner in class…' Then Draco's eyes widened, realisation dawning on him. 'That gift you wanted for Christmas! It was for _her_, wasn't it? You lied—you said it was just a friend!'

'I didn't lie! And well, you said you hated Gryffindors,' hissed Syaoran, his eyes narrowed down to amber slits. It seemed to go through one ear and out the other, as Draco's response didn't link to Syaoran's last words.

'You hid this from me! Tried to make me look like a fool, I bet. Is that it, Li?'

Syaoran's expression calmed. His eyes looked pitying, almost apologetic.

'Why can't you admit that you never had a chance with her?' he said softly.

Draco hated that sincerity! He hated those eyes! He shoved Syaoran in the chest.

'Stop that disgusting stare! You'll make me sick!'

Syaoran held up his fists in defence. 'Hey! Don't mess with me! You don't know who you're dealing with, Malfoy! I'm trained in martial arts!'

Draco ignored his warnings and shoved him roughly again. 'Muggle's ranting. Martial Arts, my ass!'

Syaoran flattened his palms and hit Draco squarely in the chest. The sudden impact was a shock for Draco; he tumbled back into the clanking armour. He grabbed his wand from down his front and blindly cast a _Jelly-Legs Hex_, attempting to target Syaoran. Syaoran dodged the spell with ease, skidding to the right, out of the way. The spell travelled down the hall and someone screamed behind them.

It seemed to have hit Peeves, and now the mischievous poltergeist was bouncing up and down the other way, knocking off paintings and smothering torches with his rubbery limbs. Some glass smashed in the window of a nearby classroom door.

'WHO'S THERE?'

Syaoran and Draco, forgetting their feud, scampered away to hide.

Filch continued his ranting screams, hobbling down the hall, waving a torch wildly. 'PEEVES! PEEVES, WHERE ARE YOU? DUMBLEDORE'LL HAVE YOU OUTTA HERE SO FAST!'

After the old withered man left the hall in silence, Syaoran attempted to make a run for it. Draco held his wand to the middle of Syaoran's back, smiling maliciously. _Revenge._

'Not so fast.' Sparks flew from the tip of his wand. _'CRUCIO!'_

Syaoran spun around and sent out a counter curse, and they disabled each other.

'Using magic, Malfoy? Can't fight like a man? Guess you miss your lackeys, now.'

Syaoran shook his fists mockingly.

Malfoy growled menacingly, dropping his wand. He sailed forward, and threw a steady punch at Syaoran's chest. Syaoran managed to block it with his upper arm, but was immediately inflicted with a sharp pain.

'Heh, _who's_ the man?' snickered Draco, sweat sliding down the side of his face.

Syaoran roared as he tightened a fist and sent a dazzling punch in the middle of Draco's face. It seemed as if the world stood still. Syaoran squinted his eyes, watching as Draco's mouth went slack. Draco screeched like a cat, its tail trodden on.

Footsteps were heard. Silence.

McGonagall inspected the floor behind square spectacles. She clucked her tongue, tutting. She knew someone was out of their house. Someone was wandering around the school after-hours. Not a good sign for the house of the student responsible.

Something white glinted in the darkness. She caught a strand of someone's pale-coloured hair. She knew instantly who it was.

'Mr. Malfoy! Why, I NEVER! What on earth is going on?' boomed McGonagall.

Draco and Syaoran quickly separated and stood straight. McGonagall's form loomed out of the darkness. She approached them like a sergeant, pacing along in front of them, arms tucked behind her back, her dressing-gown rustling with each step. They stood like her recruits, ready for orders.

'What are you doing?' she barked, all the while glaring at Draco.

Draco raised his arm slowly and pointed out the blood trickling from the left nostril of his nose, and then indicated the reddening of his face around the middle. His eyes were squinted, and blackening.

McGonagall took a disheartened look at the boy. Syaoran glared at him, and then pointed out the obvious bruise on his arm.

She rolled her eyes. 'To the office, at once!'

* * *

Syaoran and Draco shared worried glances as McGonagall paced back and forth around the classroom. It had been five minutes since they sat in the cold, dimly lit office. Yet still, they sat like statues. McGonagall let out a low sigh before finally collapsing into her desk chair. She massaged her temples and let out another sigh.

'Mr. Li and Mr. Malfoy,' she began, trying to sound calm but clearly quite the contrary. 'I have spent quite a long period of time in my office tonight, catching up on some work that I needed to complete.'

Syaoran and Draco stared at her, not moving.

'And, then you know what happened?' she asked, looking up at the boys with a serious frown.

Syaoran didn't know whether he should respond or not, but judging from her stare, he needn't bother.

'I heard a noise. I heard something fall. I heard someone scream. This, gentlemen, was the sound of two pupils sneaking around the corridors after-hours.' This time she stood up and once again, began pacing around the room. 'Of course, this is not something I needed and it's most certainly not permissible.'

Suddenly, the door creaked and in walked a person. Draped in a black robe, his hooked-nosed, sallow-skinned face bore a grimace of unspeakable anger.

'Ah! Professor Snape. Glad you could join us.' The calmness from McGonagall seemed to disappear slightly.

Snape glared at the two boys. His expression seemed to become a shocked one once he looked at the two students carefully. _'Draco?'_ He seemed to gasp. This was the last person he expected to see.

'Get this over with!' Snape spat before seating himself in a far corner of the room.

'Well, as I've already informed you, these two individuals, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Li, have chosen this night to wander instead of sleeping in their dormitories.'

Syaoran looked down at his lap, feet shifting uncomfortably. Why hadn't he just stayed in the common room? Maybe he would have fallen asleep if he'd kept his eyes closed long enough? In fact, he silently prayed he had done just that, and this entire affair was simply one terrible nightmare.

'Now, explain to me, Mr. Li, why you were wandering through the halls after hours?'

'I-I couldn't sleep,' he stuttered, still not facing her.

McGonagall cut him off. 'You couldn't sleep, Mr. Li? Couldn't sleep? So instead, you chose to leave your dormitory, wander the halls after hours, knock over knight armour, pick a fight with Malfoy and that was that? Right?'

Syaoran didn't answer.

'And, you, Malfoy. What did you think _you_ were doing?'

'I…' Draco looked down at his fingers and blushed a little in embarrassment. 'I went to the library to borrow a book...for the test tomorrow. I forgot to study, earlier.'

McGonagall rolled her eyes at this, not believing a single word. 'I'm not foolish! Don't give me that nonsense!'

From the corner of Syaoran's eye, he could see Draco's face had gone even redder. Draco hadn't been lying. Syaoran often knew when he was lying and this certainly wasn't one of those times. Not when Draco's face was that red.

Again, the door creaked open and in walked Filch and Peeves.

'Excellent! Let's hear from our witnesses!' said McGonagall, clapping her hands, though not in cheerful tone.

Peeves rolled his eyes and stayed floating by the door while Filch holding Mrs. Norris and, looking menacing, strutted over to stand beside Snape.

McGonagall asked, 'Filch, what had you observed?'

After giving a sharp glare at Syaoran, Filch opened his mouth to speak. 'Well, I haven't seen much. Heard a lot, though.'

McGonagall paced around the room again, as if she was the prosecutor in a case. 'What have you heard?'

'I heard a lot of noises, clanking and bashing. I'm sure some glass was shattered. I heard voices but I thought it was all Peeves.' Filch nodded over at Peeves who was still by the door, unusually still.

'Peeves, what have you observed?' questioned McGonagall carefully.

'OH! IT WAS DREEEADFUL!' hollered Peeves dramatically. 'I-I WAS ATTACKED! BY-BY THEEEM!' He pointed at the nervous boys, trying to make them look guiltier than they were. Peeves did a somersault in the air while sobbing.

'PEEVES!' hollered Snape, thoroughly irate by the situation. 'CONTROL YOURSELF, OR GET OUT!'

Peeves paused in mid-air, stared Snape in the eyes, and then stuck his tongue out rudely. 'That one over there!' he said, pointing at Draco. 'The rat-faced albino one. He tried to curse that...that Chinese kid — with the mono-brow— but it hit me, instead!'

Syaoran glared at Peeves, angry at hearing the mono-brow comment. Draco shared a similar expression, not at all taking kindly to insult or being referred to as 'albino'.

'So you _were_ the one that screamed!' shouted Filch.

'Absolute-atively!' chirped Peeves, 'It also hit the glass on a classroom door and broke it.'

McGonagall turned to yell at them. 'This is outrageous behaviour from fourth-years! I expect better from you two!'

Syaoran and Draco were silent.

'Oooh...better yet...' Peeves grinned maliciously. He obviously had something up his sleeves that would get the boys into more trouble. 'Yes...I heard some-bodies using three curses tonight...' Peeves eyed them both, twiddling his thumbs and his evil grin growing wider.

'What kind of curses?' McGonagall asked curiously.

'Oooh, many! But there was a DREEEEADFUL curse. I heard Jelly-legs, but that wasn't bad. There was the Stunning Spell. No crime there. But...I heard a different one...quite Unforgivable...' Peeves chuckled to himself.

'GET TO THE POINT!' roared Snape, his forehead pulsating.

His voice lowered into a whisper, 'I heard...the Torture Curse, _Cruciatus_!'

McGonagall gasped. The room went deadly silent, not a soul breathing audibly. The only noise heard was the constant beating of Draco's heart. His forehead trickled with sweat. His hands went clammy, and his mouth dry. His face seemed paler than usual. Syaoran glanced at him. He had never seen his 'friend' so panic-stricken before. What would happen if he had gotten suspended? _Possibly expelled?_ Syaoran knew, he himself coming from a powerful, Pure-blooded wizarding family, how great the consequences were for expulsion. He knew Lucius Malfoy would never let Draco simply be removed from Hogwarts. Syaoran began to wonder what would happen to Hogwarts itself. What if the Malfoys fought the school? Either way, the embarrassment to the family would be incredible. There was no way this was going to end well, no matter what happened.

'An Unforgivable Curse?!' screeched McGonagall.

Snape seemed to just stare, his lips pressed together tightly with impressionable rage.

McGonagall stood still, her arms folded, giving a disapproving look. 'Which one of you used the Cruciatus Curse tonight?'

Draco sat, frozen, his face ghostly white, still not facing McGonagall. This time he was unable to fake his way out of this. He was in trouble. Surely to be expelled and then shipped off to Azkaban for eternity. Maybe the Dementors would give him the Kiss right away, not bothering to waste any time. He felt a cold chill wash over him as he remembered their haunting presence around Hogwarts last year.

After glancing at Draco, Syaoran blinked. _He_ hadn't used the curse, Draco had. But why did _he_ feel guilty?

'Well? One of you used it tonight. Which one?'

'Professor,' began Draco, quietly, 'I—'

'I did!' interrupted Syaoran, looking into McGonagall's eyes steadily. Draco looked stunned, not expecting him to take blame for his doing.

McGonagall, just as unprepared, looked flabbergasted. 'You? Li? _You_ used the curse?'

Syaoran nodded; he took his eyes off her returned them to his lap.

'Well, let me see. Wandering After Hours...Destruction of Property...Comic Mischief...Causing Harm to Another Individual...Attempt in Using an Unforgivable Curse On Another Human Being...do you realize how many school rules and wizard laws you have broken tonight?' roared McGonagall.

Draco and Syaoran sat still without answering.

'...Yes...this requires much more than 50 points from Slytherin...yes, indeed...'

'So, I guess we better get packing, since we're probably expelled,' muttered Syaoran to himself, not intending for McGonagall to hear, although, she did.

'Of course, Mr. Li, It would be _easy_ to expel you, but you need punishment far severe than that. You'll never learn from a suspension or an expelling.' McGonagall turned to Snape. 'Any suggestions professor? After all, they belong to _your _house.'

Snape didn't reply, obviously too angry to speak. Strangely enough, though he remained stone-faced, something like relief flickered in his eyes as they bore into Syaoran's.

'Very well,' McGonagall continued, elated at the rare twist – selecting punishments for Snape's House, instead of hers,' Let me see...you two will not participate in any more events like Quidditch tournaments for the Quidditch cup, trips to Hogsmeade, parties, or any festivities of the sort.'

Syaoran felt a bit disappointed, but was secretly glad that he was at least not expelled. But what did she mean by 'far more severe'? She couldn't be sending him to Azkaban, could she?

'You will scrub the entire castle— without magic, using only a toothbrush. You will both remain in your common room throughout the week, leaving only to attend classes. Your meals shall also be eaten in your rooms, not in the Great Hall. From now on, you will help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and you will take care of the owls in the Owlery. Got all that?'

Draco and Syaoran nodded, not liking their punishments, but finding it better than the other possibilities they had. McGonagall cringed as she observed Draco's nose, turning purple from the impact and the blood that was dripping earlier was now clotting.

'Erm...Filch...take Mr. Malfoy off to the Hospital Wing. I'll wake Madam Pomfrey,' ordered McGonagall in disgust before frowning at poor Syaoran. 'As for you, Mr. Li, you may see Madam Pomfrey as well—for that arm—but afterwards straight to your dormitory! I'm sure Snape shall be soon informing your mother.'

Syaoran groaned, taking care not to make eye-contact with anyone, as both he and Draco followed Filch out.

His life had hit a road bump. What would his mother say when she found out he had 'broken the law?' As a matter of fact, why _had_ he taken blame for Draco's crime? Why hadn't he let Draco receive the punishment he deserved? However, he had no time to think this through. Before he knew it, he was back in his bed and already asleep.

* * *

Sakura looked around her. The Great Hall was alight with joy and gleaming torches. The staff sat at the head table chatting away peacefully, except for Snape and Filch. She looked around at her fellow Gryffindors whom ate, undisturbed. Then at the platter which sat before her. Steak, sweet potatoes, peas, rice and gravy. Quite plain. She then eyed her dessert: custard and pudding. It was delicious, yes, but she wondered how long it would be before she could get a taste of her home foods.

When was the last time she had a nice bowl of udon, miso or her favourite, omelette with fried rice? She couldn't remember. Then she wondered if Syaoran felt the same way, he too so far away from home. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, but Syaoran was not there. She blinked in confusion. She glanced around for Malfoy, but he too was not present. She noticed the two recognisably solid bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. It was strange seeing Malfoy's lackeys alone.

'Sakura?' asked Ginny, looking at Sakura with concern. 'Why aren't you eating?'

Sakura promptly returned to reality and remembered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting equally on either side of her. 'Oh, sorry...I was just thinking...'

Suddenly, a grey-brown barn owl flew into the hall and dropped a neatly rolled newspaper beside Hermione's plate.

'Oh, wonderful!' beamed Hermione. 'My Daily Prophet has arrived!' She unrolled it and began to read the first headline she saw. 'Ah! What news is going on today in the wizarding wor—' she stopped cold, her lower jaw dropped and she stared, dumbfounded.

'What is it?' Harry asked, as he and the others leaned over to look.

'WHAT?'

Harry read the first headline: _'The Next You-Know-Who Brewing At Hogwarts_?'. He re-read the headline to make sure he read correctly the first time.

'W-What do they mean?' Ginny asked shakily, looking a bit scared.

Harry read on:

_'Once again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been brewing up another wizard, the likes of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Last night, Thursday, May 10th, two boys, Syaoran Li (14) and Draco Malfoy (also 14) were caught wandering through Hogwart's poorly maintained halls. The two boys began duelling fiercely, damaging expensive and irreplaceable property, hurting other individuals and exchanging unacceptable vulgar remarks._

_Li, reportedly, attempted the Cruciatus Curse, used for torturing and causing indescribable pain, on Malfoy. Unfortunately for Li, he missed the target and failed to do what he had intended. Li, however, did not get expelled nor suspended._

_It is believed that the whole fight began with the love triangle, surrounding the drop-dead gorgeous Japanese Gryffindor girl, Sakura Kinomoto. More will be investigated on this issue._

_I personally believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, once again, failed to avoid such conflict. His lack of controlling his students makes Hogwarts an unsafe school for our children. Let us hope this will NEVER happen again, though it just might under Dumbledore's leadership._

_Rita Skeeter, writer for The Daily Prophet.'_

The four sat silent, gobsmacked.

Harry was the first to speak, 'I-I can't believe it!' Harry thought instantly of Neville Longbottom, whose parents had been tortured into insanity with the same curse. It was truly a cruel thing to inflict on another.

'Syaoran used the Cruciatus Curse?' Hermione spluttered in absolute astonishment. 'No — he wouldn't ever — I simply can't believe it!'

'Come now!' Ron interrupted, 'I never trusted that—that guy, anyway! He's a Slytherin. What's not to believe?'

Sakura shot him a cold look. 'No, Syaoran wouldn't do it. He's not like that! 'What I don't understand is Rita knows all this and none of us do. What was her source? And how could she say such bad things about Hogwarts and Dumbledore? A- And...'

'Why would he do it?' Harry shouted making other Gryffindors look over. 'Aren't the two of them close friends?'

'Wait, does this mean Malfoy actually fancies Sakura? I mean, enough to fight over her?' Ginny asked, still eying the section in the paper, describing the possible cause of the fight.

The four went silent again.

'Ugh! Revolting!' Ron exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

'Is it really true? Where is Syaoran, anyway? Maybe he _did_ get expelled...' Harry queried.

'But he would never break the rules and use an Unforgivable Curse!' Sakura interjected, slapping a hand on the table. 'He's not like that! I know him!' Her food remained untouched.

'Well, I'm still hungry,' said Ron, pushing his empty plate aside. 'Let's head to the kitchen and get the elves to give us some grub!'

Sakura shook her head, 'You go. I don't care. I'm not hungry.'

'I'll go,' Harry sighed. 'It's been a while since I paid them a visit.'

Hermione got up as well, and they left Ginny and Sakura sulking at the table.

* * *

Ron led the way as they dashed down the hall leading towards the kitchens. Hermione and Harry sprinted behind him, struggling to keep up, for his legs were longer than theirs, and more equip for speed. They found the usual painting of the bowl of fruit. Ron grinned and tickled the green pear, which giggled and changed into a doorknob. He turned it with ease.

'HULLO, EVERYONE! REMEMBER ME? ANY LEFTOVERS?' he bellowed as he swung the doors open.

The elves froze on the spot, stared at him, and then continued about their business. Ron was a common sight for them. Some scampered over to him, bearing trays of cupcakes and extra bowls of custard.

'Ah! Mr. Harry Potter, sir!'

The long-nosed house elf, Dobby, greeted as he brushed past Ron towards Harry. He still felt depted to Harry, who saved him from eternal torture by the hand of the Malfoy's.

Harry smiled at him weakly, 'Er, hello, Dobby.'

'Any socks?' asked Dobby with his large hope-filled eyes bulging. 'Dobby has been waiting so long for Harry Potter to bring him a new pair of socks.'

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot. 'Um, I forgot. Sorry.'

Dobby looked disappointed. 'I understand, sir. Dobby will wait for Harry Potter to give him a pair next time.'

'Right.' said Harry who nodded confusedly.

'Um, Dobby?' began Hermione politely, trying to change the subject. 'How, may I ask, is Winky?'

Dobby looked over his shoulder gravely and shook his head. 'Still recovering. Though, we wish she would stop drinking so much.'

'Oh my!' gasped Hermione, 'She's still addicted to Butterbeer?'

Dobby nodded sadly. A small, hiccupping, sickly figure stumbled into view, holding nothing but a half empty beer mug. She wore the same blue tartan maid's dress from their last visit, which unfortunately was weeks ago. She smelt strongly of Butterbeer laced with a heady alcoholic scent, an unpleasant odour

'W-Winky is bad elf! W-W-Winky is B-BAD BAD elf.' She suddenly let out a ghastly belch and continued her odd mumbling. 'M-Master needs Winky! W-Wi—' Suddenly, she hiccoughed and then collapsed, lying sprawled, unconscious upon the floor. Several elves, quite ashamed, dragged her seemingly lifeless body away into a dark corner. Dobby shook his head again and continued on his way.

Ron sat stuffing muffins into his mouth and his pocket, as if both were bottomless pits. His robes looked out of shape, puffing out in odd places. It continued on like this until his robes were positively bulging, the stitching starting to pop out.

Hermione rolled her eyes before noticing a couple of elves, placing dinners onto two separate trays. 'Who are these for?' she asked curiously. 'Hasn't everyone eaten?'

One elf waddled over and shook its head. 'These trays is for the students not allowed to join the others,' he mumbled shyly.

'Oh? Who are they?' asked Ron, spitting out bits of food as he spoke.

The elf didn't reply.

Hermione sighed. 'Well, we best be leaving now. I would like to head to the library.'

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. More food bits flew from his mouth. 'Oh, no! Not again!'

Hermione shot him a glare. 'Yes, again!'

Ron sighed, stuffed more food in his pockets and headed off behind her. Ever since the two had gone to the Yule Ball together, Ron never bothered arguing with Hermione. In fact, they rarely fought now.

'Well. Later then.' Harry nodded the eleves off and he closed the door.

'Maybe we should go back to the Great Hall. I think I left some books there,' Hermione mumbled as she lead them back. Ron and Harry followed her back until she suddenly paused, standing in the middle of the corridor.

'What is it now?' coughed Ron, still chewing his food but choking slightly.

'Shh!' said Hermione suddenly as she pointed at a dark shadowy figure, crawling on the ground.

'What is it?' whispered Harry as he eyed the thing.

Hermione whipped out her wand, aimed it at the figure and muttered something. Suddenly, the tip of the wand lit up like a flashlight. It wasn't a thing or an it; it was a person. A boy. He turned his head, eyes squinted as he glared up at Hermione.

'Yeah?' he said angrily. There was no mistaking his unruly hair and scowling, yet handsomely boyish face.

'Syaoran?' breathed Hermione in shock. 'What are you doing? Is…Is that a toothbrush?'

Hermione couldn't mistake a toothbrush. Her parents were dentists.

Harry pointed out the yellow rubber gloves on his hands and the bucket of soapy water beside him.

'Are you... _cleaning_ with it?' he asked, staring at him in equal surprise.

'Nooo.' breathed Syaoran sarcastically, before beginning to scrub again.

'Wow, that's a major punishment. I reckon you have to clean the whole school! I remember when I had to help Filch in second year when we flew the car into the Whomping Willow! It was terrible! Filch made me scrub everything with elbow grease! Then, Mum sent me a Howl —'

'Will you shut up, Ron!' snapped Hermione, overtly implying that he had been talking too much. Ron didn't argue. 'Yes...well...I suppose it serves you right! Hmpf! Fighting after hours...' Hermione began in her disapproving voice, 'But did you really use the _Cruciatus_ Curse? Because you know it is illegal and if you did, you should have gotten expelled.'

Syaoran shot her a glare, snatched up his bucket and stomped off, suds spilling over the side.

'Well...that was...nice,' said Harry, feeling uncomfortable as he glanced at Hermione and Ron's bewildered faces.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to the Great Hall, people were leaving and Sakura still sat fiddling with her fork, looking depressed. Ginny sat beside her talking about different things to get her mind off Syaoran. But apparently, it wasn't helping.

'Guess what!' exclaimed Ron in a stupor, 'We saw Syaoran! He was scrubbing the halls with a toothbrush!'

Sakura whipped around immediately as if suddenly waking up from a long coma. 'What?!' she almost shrieked.

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, it's true! He –'

'Look!' shouted Hermione, pointing at something swooping towards them.

'It's an owl!' called Ginny as she watched it drop a small roll of parchment beside Harry.

'Who is it this time?' asked Ginny curiously, interest burning in her eyes.

Harry tore it open. 'Let me see...'

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going? Well, don't tell no one but I seemed to have misplaced one of them Blast-Ended Skrewts. Can you maybe come over and help me look? Send me an owl if you can't make it over._

_Hagrid_

'Oh...boy...' whistled Ron, looking as though he would be sick.

'I don't think we can go. You've got Divination, and I've got Arithmancy in an hour, and I still have to go to the library,' Hermione reminded them, giving them a stern look. It seemed it was absolutely unheard of to skip class to seek out a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Ron groaned. 'She does have a point. I mean, I just ate and… well, those Skrewts— which end is the stinging end again?'

Harry glowered at them. 'I don't believe you guys! We have to help Hagrid. He's always been there for us, and he'll get sacked if someone finds out he lost one. Besides, we do have an hour.'

Hermione sighed. 'Oh, all right. Coming Sakura? Ginny?'

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Ginny shook her head. 'No, I have Potions now. I can't afford losing any points for Gryffindor by being late. Sorry.'

The four left and headed through the Hogwarts grounds, past the Forbidden Forest and towards Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

Harry wrapped his knuckles four times out of habit on the large wooden door. They heard barking and large strides taken to a ruddy floor. Then the door swung open and Hagrid grinned broadly.

'Glad yer made it! 'Bout time, too! Bin wonderin' where yer bin!' he greeted them and allowing the four to enter.

Harry nodded and sat down on a large stool. The others followed him and did the same.

'Rock cakes?' offered Hagrid, holding out a tray of hard-looking, rough scorched pieces of dough.

'Er, no, thank you,' said Harry politely, shaking his head.

'What happened to your Skrewt?' Hermione asked, looking curious.

Hagrid gave a grim sigh and began to look a little nervous. 'Dunno. I was standin' 'ere in the yard, feedin' Fang, an' when I turned back, one of 'em Skrewts was missin'.'

Hermione, Ron and Sakura exchanged looks of puzzlement.

'The chain it bin tied ter was 'nawed through, too.' Hagrid bit his lip, running a large hand over his scraggly beard, 'If anyone knows 'bout the missin' one, well, I'll be sacked fer sure!'

'No! Never!' shouted Harry, making a fist. 'We'll help you look!'

'Thanks, Harry.' Hagrid gave him a grateful look then snapped his fingers as if remembering something. 'Have anyone of yeh read the Daily Prophet lately?'

Sakura looked down at her lap and gave a sour pout. The news didn't always tell the truth, there were many lies, exaggerations or stretched truths.

Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded.

Hagrid shook his head in disappointment. 'It's sad, really...I didn' think he'd do it. Malfoy fer sure, but never that Li kid. Always thought he was a smart one. Serves 'em right ter be punished.'

Sakura's head shot up. 'No! He didn't do it!'

Hagrid looked at her with a stupefied look, 'What d'yeh mean, "didn' do it"?'

Sakura sighed. 'He did not. It was probably...' she paused then sighed again, 'I don't know who, but it was not him.'

'Oh, please,' groaned Ron with a roll of his eyes, looking thoroughly disgusted. 'You have no proof to prove otherwise.'

'No,' cried Sakura, her cheeks flushed with annoyance. 'He's not like that. He might be a Slytherin, but he is different.'

Ron still stood by his theory. 'A Slytherin is a Slytherin! They are tricky, sly and cunning. You can't trust them — ever.'

Sakura got out of her seat and stood impatiently. 'He is not a Slytherin, then. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake.'

Ron groaned again. 'That's absolute rubbish! The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes. That's like saying Snape will stop wearing black—it doesn't happen.'

Sakura frowned, 'Have you forgotten our fight against Voldemort?' she probed. 'How he helped us all.' She turned to Hermione. 'Look, surely _you_ must believe me.'

Hermione gave her a sad look. 'Well, it's very true that Syaoran cares for you, and he is kind, and he may not have used the curse. But as Ron said, we have no proof to show that he wasn't responsible. They found him there at the scene, and that is bound to look suspicious.'

Sakura turned her attention to Harry. She had always admired his thoughtful, yet courageous personality. Maybe he would listen. 'What about you, Harry? You believe me, right?'

Harry scratched his head nervously. He knew the Sorting Hat could indeed make mistakes. After all, it wanted to put_ him_ in Slytherin too. Of course none of his friends knew that. He made sure of it. He considered that perhaps Syaoran was the same, and instead of resisting as Harry had, he went with its decision. Nonetheless, to have Sakura suddenly pose the question it was like choosing between friends. He had been there at the final battle against Voldemort, he had seen how gently Syaoran had carried Sakura to the castle, demanding Madam Pomfrey attend to her. He had been there when Syaoran had very publicly declared his feelings for Sakura. However, even knowing all of these facts, there was no immediate evidence to suggest that he had indeed not cast the curse.

He gave Ron and Hermione anxious glances and looked back at Sakura. Finally, he stammered, 'Sorry, but...I...I just...don't know, really.'

Sakura threw her hands up in the air. 'Ridiculous! Syaoran is being convicted of a crime he didn't commit, and no one believes me!'

'If I could make a suggestion, Sakura,' started Hagrid rather awkwardly, 'why don't yeh and Ron talk ter Dumbledore?'

Sakura's eyes lit up. 'Of course. Dumbledore will know that he is innocent. I'll tell him right now!'

'What about the Skrewt?' shouted Ron.

'I'll stay and help,' answered Harry.

'Me too,' said Hermione, following Harry's gesture.

'Fine,' groaned Ron as he began to follow Sakura out the door. 'But we're wasting our time.'

But Sakura had already left. After several minutes of running through the forest, they had arrived back at the castle. Not long afterwards, they made it to the gargoyle statue.

'Pro-Professor Dumbledore!' called Sakura breathlessly, banging on the outside of his office door.

Dumbledore stood quietly, admiring his Phoenix, Fawkes, and just pondering.

'Come in,' he said mistily. He turned away from Fawkes and turned to look at the two visitors.

'Ah! Ronald Weasley and Sakura Kinomoto,' he said.

'Yes sir,' Sakura answered and quickly dipped her head. Her eyes scanned past the elderly headmaster and fell upon the beautiful scarlet and golden bird perched on the golden swing in its cage. She remembered Fawkes during the time of the Chamber of Secrets. When a Phoenix died, its body would turn to ash, but in procession, they would rise again from the ashes, so in a way, they never truly pass on. This wasn't the only thing that made these birds most intriguing. Their tears of pearl had some magical property, possessing the ability to heal and their call was like a song sang by a score of chorusing angels. They also seemed to brood limitless strength, and could carry a hundred times their own weight, soaring high into the heavens, far beyond the reach of Muggle transport.

Fawkes blinked his beady black eyes at Sakura and cooed, cocking his magnificent head, making the red feathers sway.

'What is troubling you?' Dumbledore asked them, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

Sakura wondered how to put it mildly. 'It's just, I believe Syaoran isn't...isn't – he didn't...'

'You believe he's innocent?' Dumbledore finished, sitting down. 'Why do you say this?'

'He would never do such a thing, I mean, as to use an Unforgivable Curse! I'm certain of it!'

'Come on, you can't be sure of that,' Ron insisted. 'I told you, Slytherins are all the same!'

'No, Ron. I know him. He...he's different!' she said defiantly, standing her ground. She felt as if she had been repeating herself way too many times.

'Ronald,' Dumbledore began, his wise head turning to look at him, 'how well do you know Mr. Li?'

Ron made a strange face and started counting down his fingers. 'Erm, well, I heard he's from Hong Kong. He hangs out with Malfoy...He's always frowning.'

'Do you know what he looks like?' asked Dumbledore, continuing.

Ron paused for a moment, 'Well, sure! He's a bit shorter than me. He has dark hair and I think his eyes are probably blue or something...'

'They're brown,' corrected Sakura, looking at Ron meaningfully. 'When you look into his eyes, you see that he is kind, brave, and caring.' She smiled softly.

Dumbledore smiled and adjusted his spectacles. 'Well, how wise you are, Sakura. It is certain. You will always find truth when you look into another's eyes.'

Ron gawked at Dumbledore. 'But that would make him a Gryffindor!' Then, remembering he was addressing their Headmaster, he simmer down and added, 'Sir.'

'Not necessarily, Ronald,' said Dumbledore, adjusting his glasses again. 'People are in certain houses for certain reasons. It is what you choose, not who you are.' Then he turned to Sakura. 'I see that you care deeply for Mr. Li. You obviously believe he doesn't deserve his current punishments.'

Sakura blushed and nodded slightly.

'Although I whole-heartedly trust Professor McGonagall's judgement, I will speak with Mr. Li personally. I will ask him how he feels about this, and hear what he has to say about the other night.'

'Really?' exclaimed Sakura.

Dumbledore nodded, a slight glint in his eyes.

Sakura smiled, grateful. 'Thank you so much, sir!'

'I believe you have a class to go to right now. Divination, perhaps?' Dumbledore prompted, indicating that they should perhaps move on.

Ron slapped his head. 'I totally forgot. Blimey, we'll be late!'

And they left the room, Sakura's heart lighter than when they had entered.

* * *

Syaoran stopped glaring at his murky reflection in the soapsuds, and looked about sullenly as they slowly crawled between the musty stone floors. He hated this. His back had become stiff, and he had only polished half of this hallway. Thank goodness no one had walked down to find him doing this. It was humiliating. What if Sakura saw him?

His hands still covered with too-large yellow rubber gloves, he stood up and arched his back. There came an unpleasant crack. He grimaced.

'I'd rather be back home being scolded by the Elders,' he groaned. But he wasn't going anywhere for now. If he had told the truth, he wouldn't be in this mess, he would probably be with Sakura now. The fact that he would likely be holding her hand, perhaps sneaking a kiss between classes, made him all the more frustrated. His face glowed at the thought. _They still hadn't had a real kiss._

Sighing, he crouched down again and reached for the toothbrush he had been using all day. It was red, blue and white bristled, with its brand written on its handle, its bristles pushed backward and blackened with dirt.

He heard an infuriated sigh from down the hall. He stopped scrubbing and looked over at Draco across the far end of the corridor. Draco had stopped scrubbing, and seemed to be having a mental battle with his own toothbrush a he glared at it. He then looked up at Syaoran.

'The bristles have softened. It's not scrubbing anymore!' he exclaimed, his face bright pink. He was obviously not used to working in such conditions. Well, of course not, he was quite wealthy, had servants and lived in a mansion all during his holidays. Frequent Quidditch training wasn't enough and though he was firmly built he was surprisingly not as fit as many would assume.

In spite of his own wealth, Syaoran wasn't nearly as spoilt as Draco. After all, he never went too long without being strictly disciplined or forced to carry out daunting tasks in the name of 'training'. Being the youngest child and only son did not help either.

Syaoran smiled faintly. 'Well, you'd better go ask McGonagall for a new one then,' he suggested helpfully. Yeah, that would get that worm away from him for a while. He was distracting enough, and extremely annoying.

Draco took his words into account and stood up. He started to brush at his robes, but saw the distinct dust marks marking his front and knees. He shot a defiant stare at Syaoran who slapped a gloved hand to his mouth, his cheeks puffing like a blowfish. He seemed to find it amusing.

'It's not funny, Li!' shot Draco, clenching a fist. He gave a 'hmph' of indignation as he turned on his heel and started to stride away. He stepped into the soap bucket and lots of soapy water went sloshing onto the floor, seeping into corners, along the bottom of the walls and all over Draco's black robes.

Syaoran couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into peals of laughter.

'Good on ya, Dragon boy,' whooped Syaoran, slapping his left knee. 'You're doing a good job of cleaning. That should help improve the school...clean yourself!'

Draco chose not to dignify that with an answer, removed his sopping wet foot from the bucket and stomped off.

Syaoran watched as he left, and as soon as he was gone, sighed sadly. He lowered his face and looked at his distorted reflection on the floor. What was this house business? Was he really a Slytherin? He remembered the time when he had transferred a year ago. Snape had hastily reached for the Sorting Hat and shoved it on his head. It fell over his eyes and there was darkness. He remembered that indescribable voice saying in his head, _'Hm, very interesting...you have a lot of qualities...yes...very interesting...'_

At the time, Syaoran didn't even know of House Sorting, and all his negative thoughts were directed at his mother for having sent him there.

_'Ambitious, yes. Clever, too. But—ah—what's this—I see a darkness encroaching your heart. Yes, it seems you only uphold cunning, self-interest and possibly vengeful...you haven't been the nicest...your mood reflects your life experiences. Hm, no, not good ones...so...I'll place you in SLYTHERIN!'_

Syaoran narrowed his eyes even further at his reflection.

He loathed his mother for a long time afterward, up until he became acquainted with Draco Malfoy. No one else in Slytherin wanted to talk to him; he would sit alone in the common room, buried behind tons of books and parchment. He had hoped that studying would drown out his loneliness. But one evening, that all changed. Draco had come over with Crabbe and Goyle, and introduced himself.

He splashed the puddle with the toothbrush, creating thousands of tiny ripples, making his reflection writhe and distort.

'You fool,' muttered Syaoran, 'you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't associated with that slime bag.'

But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Sakura. The more he thought about it, the more he realised why—in spite of how poorly he initially reacted towards her— she had grown on him. She was different from others. She was kind to everyone. Most importantly, she made others feel comfortable even when they felt at their lowest. It was this that made him want to be around _her_, more than anyone else at Hogwarts.

As a magical being, she was also powerful; he had sensed it the first day they met. No matter what, whether it was her personality or the magic, he was drawn in: he cherished her. She was the one thing that seemed good in his life. Maybe after all this, it was worth it. Maybe he would be with her.

'Mr. Li.'

Pulled quickly out of his daydreaming, Syaoran quickly started scrubbing again, not wanting another lecture from McGonagall.

'Do you mind coming with me to my office?'

Syaoran stopped scrubbing and looked up slowly. His heart stopped. It was the Headmaster, Dumbledore. What did he want?

* * *

Draco Malfoy, soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor as he stomped along the corridor, creating a trail of suds. He clenched his jaw as a deep growl escaped his throat. _That Li!_

'That Li! Always making me out to be the fool! Hah! HE is the fool!' he yelled to himself, putting on a self-confident mask. 'Yes! He's the one who took my punishment, and he well deserves it!'

His voice echoed down the empty corridor, the torches burning on either side of him flared up, creating bright embers that fell to the floor, as if reflecting his ever burning fury. His eyes glowed eerily with their orange and yellow light, making him look like some sort of angry spirit, in addition to his dark drenched robes.

'Stupid Syaoran,' he hissed under his breath and stumbled on his soggy, dragging robe front. He cursed and got up again. 'Damn cheap-ass toothbrush! Stupid old hag woman! Take my wand away, will you?'

Out of habit, he reached down his robe front and tried to feel for his wand, but then he remembered McGonagall had taken it due to his suspension and so he had to stay wet and dirty, and had to seek her out for a new toothbrush.

'Damn it!' he roared, slamming his fist against a wall. He slipped and fell. 'Ow! _Son of a b—_'

'Oh, are you all right?' came a sweet voice; the tone sounded of concern.

He felt a gentle clasp on his left arm and he was helped to his feet and steadied. Draco muttered a thanks and raised his head slowly. He gazed into a pair of empathetic green eyes. His heart leapt. It was her!

'Need help?' Sakura asked, pulling her hand away cautiously.

He went bright red and bent his head low to avoid her gaze. 'Ye- Yeah...I'm...'

'Hey, Sakura, quit stalling,' said Ron, appearing from around the corner behind her. When he saw what was happening, Draco, standing there looking sick, sopping wet and dirty, he burst into laughter. 'Ha ha! Lookin' good there, Malfoy!'

Draco shot him a dark look. 'Shut up, Weasley! At least I can afford to replace my robes. Pity you can't.'

Ron's face reddened, his freckles disappearing. He looked about ready to strangle Malfoy. 'Why, you...'

Draco composed himself and raised his nose in the air. 'I'm not wasting my time with the likes of you.' He turned and glanced at Sakura, who was looking frustrated.

'Well, if you're okay,' she interrupted, 'we'll be off. Come on, Ron.'

Draco watched after them with wide eyes as they rounded the corner, Ron protesting as Sakura pushed him forward, hands pressed to his shoulders.

With a heavy groan, Draco still staring walked away. Not controlling his legs properly, he stumbled as he watched them leave and 'bumped' into Nearly Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost. He looked down at the boy inquisitively.

'Oh, watch yourself, young man,' he said friendlily, chuckling.

'Shut up, you!' snapped Draco, and he ran away, forgetting about the toothbrush. 'Damn you, Weasley! Damn you, Li!'

He just remembered to add one more name to his 'Damn you' list. The same name that had existed on his 'I hate you' list and 'someday' list. Even if he had nothing to do with it, it was his fault too!

'Damn you, Potter!'

* * *

Syaoran sat down in the blue velvet chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. His eyes wandered across the polished ebony table, and the delicately carved flowers along its edges. There were many things to marvel in Dumbledore's office. The many framed paintings of sleeping past headmasters and headmistresses, the glass and crystal trinkets littered over hundreds of high shelves along every wall, and the oak cabinet, with its door slightly open, a fine mysterious silver mist seeping out of it.

Something glinting caught his eye. Resting on a wooden stand was a long, silver sword with a hilt encrusted with large rubies. A name in bold lettering was carved into the blade. It read: _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR_. It seemed to glow with a brilliant red aura.

'So you've noticed the sword of one of the fore founders of this school,' remarked Dumbledore, peering at Syaoran with his mysterious blue eyes.

Syaoran looked away quickly and nodded his head once.

'Ah, yes. It was once held by the hand of Godric Gryffindor, founder of the House of Gryffindor. His courage and loyalty was admired by all.'

Syaoran wasn't sure if this was supposed to be an interesting conversation or a lecture. He didn't really know Dumbledore. From what he had heard from Draco 'not worthy of being the Headmaster', he was said to be an awful, cynical, egotistical, old-fashioned grumpy geezer. That perception seemed rather accurate; Dumbledore didn't look nice at all, what with his incredibly crooked nose and long silver hair and beard. He looked like a villain from a fairytale. Syaoran shook his head and remembered that Draco himself wasn't a nice person, and he could be very wrong. In fact, his thoughts of this headmaster may be mislead by his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and put on a friendly smile. 'You have been thinking a lot, haven't you?' he said calmly.

Syaoran thought for a moment that Eriol was sitting in front of him with that same mysterious smile. But he was not. Dumbledore leaned his elbows on his desk and prodded his fingers together.

'So, my boy,' he began again, studying Syaoran's fiddling, 'is there anything you'd like to tell me?'

Syaoran shuffled his feet uncomfortably. It was like this with McGonagall. He'd rather his mother telling him off right at that moment.

'Uh, no, sir,' he said quietly, looking distractedly at his hands buried in his lap, the rubber gloves removed. He hated that foul smell after wearing washing gloves, like chemicals. His insides writhed. It was a disgusting smell.

'I see you're very distracted, Syaoran, if I may address you?' said Dumbledore.

Syaoran automatically looked at the old Headmaster again, grimacing in embarrassment. 'Uh, yes, that's fine. Oh! Sorry! S-Sir!'

'A friend of mine has informed me that you weren't responsible for the other night's incident. They claim to know you very well, and believe you didn't perform the Cruciatus Curse.'

Syaoran gasped and held his breath. Who was his friend? How would they know? No one else was there except for hopeless witnesses, Peeves and Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

'Is there something you aren't telling me?' asked Dumbledore, raising his thick silver eyebrows in curiosity.

'Um,' was all Syaoran could say. His eyes travelled around the room in a hurry. He may be able to get out of this! He was excited, but all the while frightened.

'Are you positive, are you entirely sure that you did indeed perform the curse? You aren't merely covering for your friend, Mr. Malfoy?' inquired Dumbledore. 'I trust McGonagall's decision, but if you were falsely accused, I would be happy to change the situation.'

Friend? Syaoran thought in disgust. That lowlife Malfoy was far from it! Thinking about all the awful, terrible things he had done to others and the way he treated non 'Purebloods'. Who could forget? Draco had tried to curse _him_, after all! Of course, the jerk didn't jump to answer when McGonagall asked who did it and let him take the fall. Thanks to Draco he was here in the first place.

Then he wondered. He had been there for him when he had been alone, sad, or bothered about something. He talked things through with him, and did things with him. For some reason, like the magical bond of a life debt, Syaoran could not help but feel like he owed Draco … for saving his life…for saving him from his loneliness.

He let out a deep sigh. 'Sir, I don't know what you're implying, but your friend is a bad judge. I am ashamed, but I admit that I did perform the curse. I threw it at Draco out of frustration. It's not a reasonable excuse, but I don't deny it.'

'You insist that you did it?' pressed Dumbledore, looking serious.

Syaoran nodded his head. 'Yes, sir, I insist that I did it.'

'Very well...' sighed Dumbledore, slowly rising to his feet. 'If this is how you want it, this is how it shall be.'

As Syaoran rose up to leave, he nearly jumped out of his skin as Dumbledore cupped a hand on his shoulder. He stared up at the old man, and saw that the Headmaster was smiling. What was he up to?

Dumbledore lowered his head and whispered into Syaoran's ear, 'I know you were lying to me. There is that definite something in someone's eyes that one can detect, even in such a case.' He removed his hand and pulled it back into its billowing sleeve. 'I admire your loyalty to your friend, but it's not right.' He folded his arms and smiled kindly. 'Outing privilege restrictions shall be raised.'

Syaoran's heart suddenly filled with hope. He felt he actually liked this Headmaster. Draco was wrong about him.

'Uh, thank you very much ...sir.'

* * *

When Draco returned to do more cleaning, he saw that Syaoran was still working on the same spot, which seemed a tad suspicious. _Hadn't he been gone for quite some time? Should Syaoran be working elsewhere now?_ He shook his head. Why should he care? He knelt down and removed the revoltingly wet rubber gloves. He winced at seeing the sight of his pale, pruney hands.

He moaned and looked over toward Syaoran. Was he...smiling? What for? Then his thoughts wandered to Sakura, and Syaoran's feelings for her. It was impossible to believe that they were in love. But why? And when? And why not him? Wasn't he good enough? He wringed his bare hand on the toothbrush handle and scrubbed furiously. The bristles, now black and fluffy were sticking out in all directions except for down, so it was impossible to clean.

'Stupid, cheap, plastic Muggle thingy,' he hissed at it like a serpent.

He heard someone whistling. He turned his head again. Syaoran had started whistling a cheery, happy kind of tune. It only reminded Draco of Sakura. A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face. He thought about drawing Sakura away, and spending as much time with her as possible. He could sneak into Hogsmeade using Potter's cloak – with a little prodding and threatening at Dobby, his former house servant. He rubbed his pruney hands together hungrily.


	9. Dissent into Darkness

**CHAPTER 9: DISSENT INTO DARKNESS**

Sakura had been looking for Syaoran all day. But every time she had spotted him he was swept away in a crowd of students. She really wanted to talk to him, to let him know that no matter what happened, no matter what other people thought, she knew he was innocent.

After dinner, Sakura went on a trek around the castle using her Shadow Cloak, hoping to find Syaoran cleaning. She spotted Draco returning to his house, but she thought it best not to speak to him.

Two hours went by, and she had had close encounters with the Bloody Barron and Mrs. Norris, but the cloak proved worthy of usage. She had checked every part of the castle that she knew existed until finally she returned to the Great Hall. She was surprised as she entered, invisible.

There Syaoran was, floating high above the house tables and levitating candles. It was a clear night sky in the ceiling. He was sitting on a broomstick, his legs wrapped firmly to hold him in place as he held a large red bucket, water tipping occasionally over the sides. She supposed that he really did have to clean the entire castle with a toothbrush! Sakura stared up at him for a moment, wondering if she should interrupt him. She suddenly came up with an idea. She took out the Sealing Staff and the Fly card, and used its power to create wings on her back; she removed the Shadow Cloak and flew up behind him.

Syaoran felt something tapping his shoulder. He nudged it and moaned in annoyance. Something tapped him again. He thrust his head around grumpily and tipped the entire contents of the bucket over, putting out the flames of the levitating candles. The bucket itself fell onto the Head Table.

'Hi, Syaoran!' said Sakura, beaming.

'ARGH!' yelped Syaoran as the broom flew from under his legs and went speeding out the Great Doors.

As he started to fall, Sakura grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up. Her yellow wings beat heavily, she quickly glided down and Syaoran gladly touched the ground with his feet. The wings vanished from her back and Sakura leaned over, gasping for breath, tired from struggling to hold him up and using the wings in the first place. After a while she looked up and saw an exasperated looking Syaoran, staring up at her in a daze.

'Whoa...you can sure make an entrance,' he mumbled, his face beet-red. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in your dormitory. It's really late.'

Sakura blushed slightly, seeming to have forgotten what she was there for.

'What are you doing here?' he repeated, but barely audibly. He was too busy looking into her eyes.

Sakura seemed to regain her composure. 'Syaoran, I want you to know that I _know_ you didn't do it,' she said resolutely. 'You have a good heart and you wouldn't do that to anyone, even Draco.'

She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Syaoran looked surprised at first, but then chuckled. He leaned his forehead against hers.

'Thank you, Sakura.'

She slowly brought her arms around his waist. 'I just don't understand why you're being punished.'

Syaoran slowly drew away from her embrace, crossed his arms and turned his full body away.

'I said I did it.'

'What? But why?' Sakura exclaimed. 'Do you want to get expelled?'

He lowered his head and sighed, 'I don't know. When McGonagall asked the question, I just lied.'

Tears brimmed her eyes. 'I don't understand,'

Syaoran turned around and embraced her immediately. 'It's all right. I shouldn't have been out after-hours anyway, so I deserve this punishment. It's not like I've been expelled – don't you think I would have been, already?'

Sakura nodded her head slowly, sniffling into his shirt. 'Okay,' she said and quickly kissed his cheek. 'One more thing...'

He looked at her curiously.

'Bubble!' she cried, flipping a card into the air. A mermaid-like spirit emerged in a stream of blue light, a storm of bubbles erupted into the Great Hall. It looked like a glitter storm for several moments, and then everything became dim again. Instantly, the bubbles were gone as she pocketed the card.

Syaoran gawped at her and spun around to see the spotless Hall.

'Just to help you along,' she started sidestepping towards the Shadow Cloak she had dropped on the floor. 'I'll see you tomorrow, then!' She pulled the cloak over her head and vanished.

'Good night, Syaoran!' her voice echoed.

He watched the door shut, as though on its own. He exhaled calmly and turned to admire the gleaming walls and spotless tables and floor. He whistled, impressed. 'Not bad.'

* * *

After a hard night's work, Syaoran had fallen into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of working so hard that his arms fell off, or his face turning into bubbles and floating away, or his clothes becoming transparent like water and he walked around the castle naked.

A loud squawking and an unrelenting tapping woke him. He groaned, sounding like a sad dog sighing and forced his eyes open. A medium-sized black owl perched on the table before him.

He squeezed the end of the letter with his thumb and forefinger and pulled it from her leg. But the owl didn't let go. He growled angrily and started tugging and jerking, even twisting the already mangled yellow envelope until he received an unpleasant paper cut.

'Stupid bird!' he yelled, and suddenly, the envelope broke free from both their grasps and plopped onto the floor beside his bed. He didn't bother glaring at the annoying bird and leaned over to get it. He felt something cold land on the back of his neck.

Syaoran, completely pale, reached a hand around and touched the back of his neck. It was wet! Not bothering to clean himself, he jumped on the envelope and tore it open. He stared so furiously at the paper that he couldn't even read the fairly large writing on it. He chose to calm down before proceeding. The letter read:

_Mr. Syaoran Li,_

_Due to the suspension of Mr. Draco Malfoy, our glorious seeker, due to unnecessary actions, we are allowing you to become a replacement in his absence. Mr. Severus Snape has called for a rematch between our proud House of Slytherin and the not-so-talented House of Gryffindor. The tie was not official, so permission has been granted to resume the match. We hope to see you down at the pitch this afternoon for additional training as you are known to have a broomstick of your own._

_Best Regards,_  
_Captain Graham Montague_

Syaoran looked away from the letter, even paler. _He?_ Syaoran Li? The _Slytherin Seeker_? _A rematch against Gryffindor?_ But Sakura was in Gryffindor, and wasn't Harry their Seeker, not to mention that he was one of her closest friends? He shook his head slowly, staring at his lap, and then the letter again.

Still very confused, he had a quick shower removing the owl's 'present' and placed a bandage on his paper cut, unthinkingly he dressed himself and walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. As he took his final step, he came face-to-face with Snape. He seemed to be a lot angrier than usual, and his pasty face was infused with a slight redness. For some peculiar reason, to Syaoran, Snape's nose looked like a rather large dagger, pointing at him.

'Li,' he said with a sneer, 'you've gotten the Owl?'

'Uh, yes, sir,' said Syaoran, flinching. 'But I'm not sure I can accept. I've still got to clean the trophy room...'

'Those punishments no longer exist, Li,' spat Snape, as if Syaoran had already known that. 'And I insist that you go to practice today. Ridiculous tie, indeed! We're going to win this next one, and don't you forget it!' he thundered, as if talking to McGonagall. But now he seemed to be talking to himself.

'Ye-Yes sir!' said Syaoran, his voice becoming quite high. He bowed out of false respect, ambled past Snape and headed for the entrance.

When he entered the Great Hall, a lot of heads from every table turned to look at him. Some sniggered and looked away, others pointed, whispered and glared. It was quite strange, as he thought that perhaps the rumours had already died down. Syaoran pretended not to notice, but it was almost unbearable. If he had experienced this several months ago, most of the students would have been changed into toads.

He found an empty spot at the far right of the Slytherin table just near the corner of the hall and settled down. He filled his bowl with porridge and was about to mix in some cocoa and sugar when he saw Ashanti Dreamster, the Slytherin girl he had been forced to dance with at the Yule Ball, and a friend of hers reading the front page of the Daily Prophet. What made him take interest was the odd, mangled smile on her face, as her eyes seemed to be fixated on that same article for ten minutes.

He thought about it for a moment, and then decided to ask her for the paper. She looked up at him, startled for a split second, and then looked repulsed by his outstretched hand. She shoved the paper at him, desperately avoiding touching his hand.

Syaoran ignored her disgusted look and read the headlines: _MORE ON THE LOVE TRIANGLE OF THE YEAR.  
_  
He looked up from the newspaper and stared around the hall. Almost everyone was watching him. He, with great willpower, looked away and continued to read the article that seemed to take everyone's interest. There was a large moving black and white picture of Sakura sitting down and studying, piles of books and scrolls surrounding her.

_'The issue that has taken the wizarding school world by storm, is the matter involving two of the most aggressive boys in school, Draco Malfoy (Who I am happy to mention is the son of none other than Lucius Malfoy) and Syaoran Li._

_This whole matter revolves around the fatal attraction to incredibly beautiful girl, Sakura Kinomoto. We will first give everyone who is unfamiliar with this amazing sorceress a little background of her history, and how she came to be the sensationally academic achiever in every area of magic._

_Sakura Kinomoto was born on the first day of April (Formally known as April Fool's), but this young girl reflected only that of a saint, far from the nonsense of tricks and games. She was born with her mother's dazzling emerald eyes and blessed with soft, silky auburn hair. Her family (you will see them on a wide spread on the next page) consists of her father, Fujitaka a Muggle, and her mother, Nadeshiko possessed magic, but sadly, was never allowed to attend magic school, and her brother Touya, who surprisingly passed his magic to someone whom we won't mention._

_Her adventure started when she'd just turned the age of ten and found a book in her father's study called 'The Clow', unlocking its hidden powers. Inside were cards known as Clow Cards, the creation of infamous half-English sorcerer Clow Reed, each wielding unique and incredible powers. She was able to control the power of these cards and so became the 'Clow Mistress', along with two, might I mention, HANDSOME guardians. They are Cerberus, (Seen bottom left) and Yue (Bottom right).'  
_  
Syaoran paused and looked at the pictures of Sakura's guardians, intrigued. Though he had a vague idea already, he was still amazed that she had captured and possessed all that power all this time. And to think his ancestor Clow Reed had created such powerful magical tools and creatures. He truly was one of the greatest wizards in history.

_'And of course, by the age of eleven, during a prolonged trip in England, young Sakura received her most unfortunate letter from Hogwarts, the most unqualified school in wizarding history. Little did she know that she would soon fall into the devastating group of friends, made up by the famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yes, the threesome that have caused mayhem and mischief and possible closedown for the school itself. (How unfortunate that it wasn't). And so we can lead from there to today._

_Both Slytherin boys, Li and Malfoy, have received punishment and suspension for their actions and work as you read this article. They are unable to use magic, and have cleaning duties consisting of a toothbrush, and a bucket of soapy water. This, I may point out again, is most dreadful treatment, even for boys so reckless. But what else can one expect from such a poorly maintained school?'  
_  
Syaoran, disgusted by the article, dared not to read any further. That damned Rita Skeeter! How on earth was she getting all this information about Sakura and also, their punishments?

He didn't have much time to wonder and grumble when a tawny barn owl swooped down and dropped a red envelope onto his lap.

Ashanti and her friend, not looking as revolted as before, leaned over and peeked at it. They leaned back and smiled darkly at each other. He looked over confusedly at them before returning to stare at the bright red envelope. Why would someone be sending him money at a time like this? Was he being congratulated for making the Quidditch team? He inspected the envelope himself, feeling it suddenly grow warm in his hands. His insides seemed to disappear as realisation struck.

It was a Howler.

A Howler from his mother.

He stood up from his chair and ran for the Great Doors, clutching the envelope tightly as though to delay its inevitable opening. Everyone watched after him with such interest, it were as though he was a bright pink elephant.

As he approached the door something tripped up his scurrying legs, sending him landing square on his face. Someone had placed their leg before him.

'Ha! Take that you filthy Slytherin!' shouted a boy.

Syaoran sat up and glanced at who had said it. He was a redhead and a Gryffindor...all too familiar. He had seen him once feeding Canary Creams to a couple of his fellow students. 'Good one, George!' A duplicate of the boy patted him on the shoulder then he looked over at Syaoran. 'So, had a nice trip?'

The Gryffindors all laughed at him, pointing and mocking him some more.

'Ruddy, dirty Slytherin!' shouted a nearby Ravenclaw.

'Why don't ya stop stealing our girls and stick with your own?' shouted another Gryffindor boy at a far end.

'Yeah...go back to the smelly hole you crawled out from!' shouted another.

Syaoran got to his feet, about ready to pound someone's face in when suddenly his Howler began to wriggle within its envelope.

'_Oh no! PLEASE don't!'_ he rasped as he stared at the envelope in sheer terror.

He was too late. The Howler was already open.

_'LI XIAO LAAAAANG!'  
_  
A long piercing screech tore the paper open.

All the students and teachers turned to face the unfortunate victim of the Howler. Their ears seemed to burn as the voice began squabbling at immense volume. Syaoran gulped. His mother was furious.

_'WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?'_

At first it was understandable, simple English, but the rest descended into indistinguishable screeching in a language that only Syaoran seemed to understand. Syaoran stood still with his head bowed, enduring the humiliation and loudness of the Howler. His mother cursed harshly and said many things which even made him jump in surprise. The last of her words was the most shocking of all and he stood suddenly feeling faint, unable to believe it. He felt his eyes sting, a lump forming in his chest.

Once it ended, the envelope angrily ripped itself up and burst into flames. He hadn't even known it was over when it was. The ringing in his ears continued as he stared at his feet. He looked up briefly, hoping not to see Sakura. Thankfully, she wasn't there.

However, everyone was continuously laughing at him. People were banging their fists onto the table in fits of amusement. Those that weren't were whispering or moaning about their pained ears. He couldn't take this. He stormed out of the Great Hall and began to stomp through the corridors. He had intended to go straight to his dormitory, but then he heard voices.

_'Sorry, I don't think so,' _a girl was saying.

_'Why not?'_ a guy now said, casually.

_'Well…you...me…together?' _she responded, sounding uncertain.

Syaoran edged to where the voices came from, until they came into view.

There stood Sakura and Draco. Syaoran stood still, frozen in his tracks.

_'I don't get it...what's wrong? Why can't it be me? I mean...Li certainly isn't making the grade, is he?' _Draco smirked.

_'I suppose that's true,' _Sakura sighed. _'Okay...sure...I'll be with you, then. But why me? Why not a Slytherin?'  
_  
Draco smiled maliciously. _'Well...'_ he mumbled something Syaoran couldn't hear.

_'__Really?' Sakura exclaimed. _

The two turned and walked away together. Syaoran gasped. Surely, Sakura had not just agreed to go out with Draco? Of course, Syaoran realised, he hadn't properly broached the topic of being exclusive. But they had confessed to each other, hadn't they?

They hadn't noticed he was there. What did Draco mean, he was 'not making the grade'? _Was he not good enough?_

Syaoran walked lifelessly towards the Slytherin common room to grab his books for his first class.

* * *

Potions didn't go very well. Snape was pressuring Syaoran to make the 'right decision'. Every time he passed Syaoran's desk, he would hover too close or eye him intensely. Care for Magical Creatures was bad as well. Hagrid introduced them to the now fully-grown Blast-Ended Skrewts. It was split with Gryffindors so he had to experience even more ridicule from them.

Hermione Granger kept insisting that she did not want to go near another Skrewt as long as she lived, since she had so many burns from finding one.

'Oh shut up, already!' groaned Ron.

'You don't understand! It was torture!' said Hermione rather shrilly.

'She's right,' Harry nodded. 'It was utter hell! I couldn't figure out which end was the blasting end or the stinging end. Well, I learned the hard way. It was female! It had no stinging end! So, I got a good whoop of the sucking end!'

Hagrid blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm tellin' yeh. They're fine!'

Several students backed away in fear.

Neville Longbottom groaned, 'This isn't what you call fine.' A massive bruise was forming on his forearm. His eyes were shining with tears and his round face had gone a light pink.

'Blimey! That looks painful! Don't worry, I'll cure you,' Ron said reassuringly, whipping out his wand.

Hermione looked worried. 'Oh, Ron, shouldn't he see Madam Pomfrey? '

'Relax!' shouted Ron. _'Healius Woundous!'_

Syaoran naturally wouldn't care, but when a rush of electricity surged through his body and knocked him back a couple hundred feet, he sure did.

'Syaoran!' Sakura yelped. Students rushed over. 'Syaoran! Are you all right?' Sakura asked anxiously.

His eyes narrowed as he stood up and pushed away from her, roughly. He could hear Draco and some others chortling in the distance.

'I'm fine!' he snapped, glaring at her.

'Are yeh sure?' Hagrid rushed over.

'Leave me alone!' Syaoran yelled as he stormed away, leaving them staring behind him.

* * *

Syaoran walked down the corridors as the day progressed painfully slow. Students shot him dirty looks as he passed. He didn't care. He was used to this treatment. After all, he had been experiencing it all morning. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He whipped around.

'Yeah?' he snapped.

A pretty Ravenclaw girl with long, sleek, inky-black hair stood before him. In the distance were a couple of her friends. Her dark eyes widened in astonishment. He didn't know what it was about her, but something made him feel at home. A group of girls stood behind her. She looked at him slightly taken aback before managing a smile. 'Hey, sorry to bother you. My name is Cho Chang.'

Syaoran stared at her. The subtle undertone of her accent was impossible to mistake. He had seen her before. She was popular, a member of her house Quidditch team and probably one of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts. Certainly, she had to be at least a year above him. Why was _she_ speaking to _him_?

'H-Hi. Li Syaoran,' he said in uncertainty, dipping his head slightly.

'Yes, I know who you are,' she began, placing her hands on her hips. 'I'm Chinese, too, you know. So with that Howler I'm probably the one of the few here, other than you, that knows you are in deep trouble with your mother.'

Syaoran turned crimson.

She grinned. 'It's quite alright. It's great to talk to someone who also speaks Chinese.'

Syaoran half-smiled.

'Of course, that person certainly is not you. You might be good-looking, but I never mix with _Slytherins_! Just thought I'd let you know, you're making both of us look bad. So quit acting like such an idiot, already.' She immediately turned around and walked away cackling with her friends, leaving a flabbergasted Syaoran staring behind her.

* * *

It was finally the end of the torturous day and Syaoran simply wanted to retreat to his dormitory and sleep. Sick with rage, he stampeded along the Grand Staircase, but just short of arriving at where he wanted to be, the moving staircase switched on him. A long angered whoop of rage escaped his lips. This could not be happening! He ran down the other set of stairs and went back up another. But it switched again. It did this several times. It had been an extra half an hour before he arrived where he wanted to be.

Still angry, now even more so, Syaoran dropped himself onto his bed. His mind whirred with thoughts. It seemed everyone hated him. First a bird crapped on his head, and he had woken grumpy from its squawking. Rita Skeeter wrote yet another nonsense article. Then the Weasley twins tripped him and his forehead was now bruised. As a matter of fact, his entire head still throbbed from his mother's ear-piercing Howler. He was blasted by magic from yet another Weasley. Insulted by a popular girl. Then worst of all, the one girl who said she loved him was probably going out with his former best friend. He felt restless.

When he finally fell asleep, he wished he hadn't. He began to dream but it was not pleasant. He stood on the edge of a mountain. People were pushing him until he fell at least a kilometre off the cliff, forcing him to land on a spiky bed of rocks at the bottom. The people then began poking him with sticks. All he could hear was laughing, endless laughing. Some stared at him as if they were silently mocking his very existence. Sakura and Draco looked at him, and they laughed the loudest of all. Then before his eyes, Draco gave her a long, passionate kiss, which was enough to make his stomach churn. Sakura seemed to enjoy it, responding fervently, while Syaoran just lied there and died, his last memory being bitter misery.

Syaoran woke up suddenly, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead head. That was it. He hated Ron and his stupid brothers, Harry, Cho, Draco—all of them! Heck, he hated ALL Gryffindors. Burning with rage, he made up his mind. He would play Seeker in the Quidditch match, and win! What better way to ruin their pathetic lives, than by winning the Quidditch Cup for the Slytherins, or most importantly, for himself?


	10. A Date with Destiny

**CHAPTER 10: ****A DATE WITH DESTINY**

Syaoran was mumbling to himself and wearing a permanent scowl as he ambled down to the Quidditch grounds, the pitch. He dragged his broomstick along with him — Timesweeper 7, faster and smoother than a Cleansweep, but not quite as fast as a Nimbus. He had gotten it when he was twelve, imported from England. He had only a minor amount of practice on his broomstick, and he never played Quidditch before, so, despite his continuous fit of rage he hoped that it was an effective combination. He wanted to win this one for his own benefit. He'd prove himself to the Slytherins, get back at those pathetic Gryffindors, and spite that bimbo Cho and those stupid Weasleys.

But practice didn't go as well as he had hoped.

He'd only just taken flight and the Slytherin Beaters purposely started hitting the Quaffle at him and knocked him off his broom. And even the Bludger was after him. He fell off about nine times that afternoon. He also nearly cried nine times. He skidded into the stands and nearly ran into one of the towers, but narrowly missed it and got splinters up his right arm that scraped against its wooden side. The Slytherin captain, Graham Montague had a good time lecturing Syaoran. But this only made him more determined to get it right.

The sun started to set, as the rest of the team retreated to the Great Hall for dinner. Syaoran refused to follow and stayed to practice his flying, which didn't bother the others in the least.

The half-moon shone high in the sky, casting just the right amount of light over the pitch to enable Syaoran to see where he was flying. He saw a small silhouette waddling from the entrance gate and glided down to inspect it.

He recognized the silhouette as a house elf. It was carrying a tray of steaming soup and clasping a slim vial of Butterbeer. He practically inhaled it all, resulting in an awful burning sensation in the back of his throat. While he looked like he would be sick, the house elf scampered away in fear, leaving Syaoran kneeling on the soft green grass, choking.

He wiped his mouth roughly and got onto his broom and took flight once again. Maybe the cold night air would clear his system.

* * *

Sakura leaned her elbows on the windowsill and gazed down into the grounds. It was a quiet, clear night. It would have been perfect, had she not remembered the day's events.

Earlier that day, Draco had approached her to ask if she would be his partner in Divination class, since no one would join with him. Despite his general discourteous behaviour towards her friends in the past, she decided that the best approach was to be diplomatic. He also looked so desperate, that she felt sorry for him.

She also considered that there had to be _some _reason that he and Syaoran were friends. After all, Syaoran had said himself that Draco was his _best friend_. She hoped if they all somehow got on, perhaps, it would make everything easier.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening and remembered what Draco had said, that Syaoran wasn't 'making the grade'. It was true that Syaoran wasn't having the best luck in that class, and whoever partnered with him found it hard to read their own futures. She knew that from one experience when the ball remained in a fog, and Trelawney had become distracted away from foretelling another of Harry's unfortunate deaths, and floated over to them looked absolutely horrified.

She couldn't forget the anger in his eyes as Syaoran had pushed her away. She knew how others had treated him unfairly, she had been quick to defend him. But why was it when just the other night, he had hugged her, that he now treated her with such contempt?

She played with the amethyst pendant on the necklace Syaoran had given her, and stared distantly over the shadowy grounds and the forest. She allowed her view to stretch out over the view of the entire area of vegetation and could just make out the tall erect towers surrounding the Quidditch pitch. In a brief moment she saw something hovering between the three goal posts on the closest side. She blinked her eyes hard, just to be sure she didn't imagine it.

But there it was again. Unmistakably it was someone on a broomstick soaring around the pitch. Curious, and looking for a distraction, she decided to investigate.

* * *

Syaoran swerved around sharply to avoid the Bludger that had been on his tail. It turned too sharply as it pursued him and went and disappeared over the stands. Dizzy, He lost balance of his broom, and dropped with a dull thud onto the cold, firm ground. He shut his eyes tightly, tears seeping out at the corners. It was hopeless. He would never get the vengeance he wanted and surely deserved.

Syaoran forced himself into a sitting position and combed the bits of dirt and grass out of his hair. His face was caked with dirt, and his fringe plastered over his forehead with sweat. He found it difficult to breathe, extremely frustrated.

'Sod all!' he hissed, which made him splutter, struggling for air. He grudgingly forced himself on his feet, his legs unbalanced and wobbling. He then let out a shudder as tears slid down his cheeks.

Sakura watched his back, hidden under the Shadow Cloak, still as a statue. She raised her head and saw his broomstick hovering about twelve feet in the air, as if hanging by an invisible thread. She took out her wand and pointed it up at the broom.

'_Accio Broomstick_,' she whispered.

The broom suddenly whooshed towards her and she caught it with a firm grip around the middle.

Syaoran gasped and looked up to see his broom gone. He swivelled his whole body around and looked for it. Oh wonderful.

'Oh, great!' he breathed sarcastically, rubbing his eyes furiously, making them burn. 'Now even my broomstick hates me!'

He turned again and watched, amazed as it cruised towards him, as if being carried along by a gentle breeze. It stopped in front of him, just high enough for him to remount.

'You didn't leave,' he said as if it were alive. He hesitated, but then swung his leg over the side and grasped its middle, just to be sure that it wouldn't fly away again. He took a deep breath, then lifted off again and instantly found pleasure in the wind blowing against his face and cooling him down in an instant.

Sakura stood up from the stands and watched him soar and appear as a shadow against the half-moon. She smiled sadly. He had been through a lot the past few days, and he probably just wanted some space. She accepted that even if they did care about each other, they weren't properly together. Officially girlfriend-boyfriend. Perhaps there was a reason for that, and it was selfish of her to assume otherwise.

She started to walk toward the entrance gate, but couldn't help but turn one more time to look at him.

* * *

Syaoran tossed his things onto his four-poster within the boy's dormitories. After he changed had into his sleeping clothes, he neatly placed his broom within its trunk and sat at the edge of his bed. It was late, but it did not matter. All he knew was that in two weeks' time, he'd have to play in the Quidditch match, and he was terrible.

His general reflexes were quick— on the ground that was. Once he was in the air, he lost all focus and couldn't fly his broom straight, barely catching sight of the Golden Snitch. He could avoid the Bludgers sometimes, but sometimes they were quicker than him. Indeed, Quidditch was nothing like football (soccer), track or martial arts, which were Muggle athletics he already excelled at.

He suddenly remembered all his mother had screamed in the Howler.

_You have brought shame to the Li name!_

_You are a disgrace!_

_You will never come back to Hogwarts!_

It was true; he'd never come back to Hogwarts. Once he had finished his studying until June, he would return to Hong Kong. Back to his former Chinese magical institute, and Wei's martial arts training. These were worse, as the teachers were far stricter and students had to be far more disciplined. He shivered as he remembered his old Transfiguration and Magical History professors. They even made Snape seem forgiving.

Soon, he would never see Sakura again.

Why speak with her, why even love her when he knew in a few short months it would all be over. He loathed not being with her, but being cold kept her distant, and in keeping her distant, maybe they would soon both forget. It was like when he started at Hogwarts just over a year ago. Before he met Draco and before he met Sakura. He supposed he was comfortable on his own. He used to prefer it. His time at Hogwarts was simply going to end how it began: frustrated and alone.

Syaoran felt a deep pit in his stomach. While he had taken Draco's place on the team, Draco had taken Syaoran's place at Sakura's side. Maybe everything had happened for a reason: to bring her closer to Draco Malfoy. Maybe _he_ was her destiny.

It was late May, while the match was in early June. He had time, Syaoran kept telling himself. He would keep trying. He would become a competent Seeker. He would beat the great Harry Potter.

'Good night,' he muttered to himself and slumped back onto his bed. The current challenge was to sleep while Crabbe and Goyle snored loudly on either side of him.

* * *

Draco squinted as sunlight dawned upon him. He sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes. Looking around the dormitory it was obvious no one else was around. He leaped out of his bed and changed into his Slytherin robes. _Ah! Breakfast time._ Unfortunately, he would not be allowed to attend in the Great Hall. It wouldn't be long before a house elf would knock on the door with a tray of food.

He groaned as he stomped into the desolate common room and flung himself onto the sofa. His mind whirred with thoughts from previous days. He groaned as he remembered the announcement about the rematch. He was no longer allowed to play Quidditch as part of his punishment. He had been an idiot for using the Cruciatus Curse. Then again, a part of him wished it had hit Syaoran. Yet, something inside Draco pained him. Undoubtedly, Syaoran was the best friend he ever had. He was always there when he played pranks on people, even when he jinxed Neville Longbottom for the second time. Syaoran had always laughed at his jokes, even when they were terrible. They were alike in so many ways. They both came from proud and important families, and had parents who expected much of them. Oddly enough, they both even kind of laughed the same way...

But other than that, Syaoran was a great friend. He always supported and defended Draco, even when the subsequent punishment was not deserved.

Draco wanted Syaoran to be his friend again. However, being stubborn, he covered it up and denied it to himself.

He remembered the beginning of their ongoing feud. It was because of Sakura. It seemed like a big thing when Sakura had agreed to be his partner in Divination. But he didn't want to just be her partner in class. He wanted her to _like_ him. So what was his choice? His best friend—or the girl who's glance alone sent shockwaves throughout every part of his being?

Well, the choice was clear. Sakura. After all, his so-called best friend wasn't the least bit loyal to him now. He was clearly undercutting him, flirting and associating with _his_ Sakura in secret. Draco was positive that he didn't need that kind of rivalry in his life. And even if his brain told him he had no place going after a Gryffindor, his heart simply would not relent. _He wanted to ask her out_. Maybe she would grow to like him. Maybe they'd chance a date at Hogsmeade? But there was a problem. Hogsmeade was off limits. Draco was banned to go there all year. Li was too, for all he knew.

How would he sneak into Hogsmeade without being noticed? There was only one way. He had to be invisible.

* * *

Harry, with a quick stride, entered the Great Hall. He sat in a seat in between Hermione and Ron. On either side of them sat Sakura and Ginny.

'Hey,' whispered Harry with a small grin.

'Hey, Harry,' Ron whispered back.

Hermione smiled. Ginny blushed and grinned. 'Good morning, Harry,' she said in a gentle singsong voice, which made Harry blush.

Sakura smiled as well; though it was obvious something troubled her.

'Good morning, students,' began Dumbledore briefly.

'Good morning,' the hall echoed back.

'Today is a brand new day. This weekend, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade, available to third years and above. I hope you will all act mannerly, and not get into mischief. I would like to highlight to you all that many of your exams will take place in three weeks' time. I highly advice you begin studying.'

Hermione beamed, obviously well ahead of everyone.

'I would also like to inform you about the Quidditch Tournament between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams taking place in two weeks.'

Everyone, other than the Slytherins, gasped.

'What?' squawked Ron in a hushed tone. 'But you can't—you already played Slytherin! _Harry?_'

Harry was shocked, his mouth hung open in mutual astonishment. He never knew there was to be a rematch. Judging from the stunned face of Angelina Johnson—the newly appointed captain after Oliver Wood— she didn't know either.

'I understand most of you are surprised that there is another game. However, the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, has been suspended from play. He has been replaced by fellow Slytherin, Syaoran Li.'

Many people turned to stare at Syaoran.

Dumbledore continued, 'I recall the last match to also be a tie game, Thus, Professor Snape believes it is only fair that there is a rematch. These are the only announcements for today. Enjoy your breakfast!'

Gryffindors exchanged looks of disbelief.

'We're having a rematch?' gasped Ginny, looking at Harry in concern. 'Syaoran Li?'

Sakura looked down at her plate feeling gobsmacked. She mentally scolded herself for not realising that Syaoran was not simply down at the pitch to blow off steam. He had been there to train as a Seeker. She could not understand why he would play against her house.

She glanced up at Syaoran. He didn't look up, but continued to eat with a gruff look on his face. It was as if all the stares no longer bothered him at all.

'I _told_ you,' started Ron, slamming his fist on the table, 'Slytherins can't be trusted. He's turned against everyone, including his own!'

'Well, I wouldn't worry much, Harry,' said Ginny with a reassuring voice. 'He hasn't had nearly as much experience as you have. The most he could do is fly. He's never even played Quidditch at Hogwarts.'

A disapproving look sat on neighbouring student, Seamus Finnigan. 'Slytherins are evil, the whole lot of 'em! Everyone knows nothing but dark wizards come from their house.' He turned to look at Harry. 'He's in it for revenge, I reckon. He might curse you too, Harry. I hope you fly fast enough on your broomstick.'

Harry bit his lip. He knew Sakura was one of Syaoran's closest friends, but he did not want to let the Slytherins win, even if he had to knock him off his broom. 'I could use a counter-curse,' said Harry quickly, as he dipped his spoon into his cereal.

'But some Unforgivable Curses can't be blocked,' warned Hermione.

'Oh, Harry,' started Ginny, 'Please, please don't get hurt!'

'He won't get hurt!' snapped Ron. 'He's Harry Potter, the best Gryffindor Seeker Hogwarts has had since our brother, Charlie.'

Dean Thomas, who sat beside Seamus listening on, nodded fervently. 'Harry can survive anything, can't he? Remember those Dementors in the pitch last year? Harry took quite a fall too, didn' he?'

Seamus nodded. 'I suppose you're right—it's not like we're talking about Dementors, or _You-Know-Who_ even.'

Sakura tuned out of their conversation. She didn't want to have anything to do with it nor believe Syaoran was playing Seeker. She glanced up at Syaoran again. This time he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. But in his eyes, she saw something different. She saw anger mangled with deep sadness. She sighed again and continued to eat her muffin.

* * *

There was a great pounding at the door. Draco grunted a curt 'come in,' and the door opened slowly. There stood a short, skeletal figure. It bore large pointed ears, large and bulging green eyes and a long pointed nose, a nervous look upon its face. 'Dobby has brought your breakfast, sir,' the elf choked tensely.

'Excellent.' Draco grinned malevolently as he walked up to the elf and took up his tray. Draco then placed it on a nearby end table and turned back to the horrified elf. 'Elf, I mean...um ..._Dobby_, can you do me a little favour?' he began, an evil twinkle in his pale eyes.

'Y-Yes, sir?' stuttered Dobby, looking up at the boy.

'Can you get me something of Potter's? You see, I cannot enter the Gryffindor common room...however, you can.'

Dobby shook his head. 'Never will Dobby take of Harry Potter!'

Draco shot him a dirty look. 'What do you mean, never? You will do as I say, y-you-you imp!'

Dobby backed away, 'No! Dobby is free elf! Master freed Dobby!'

Draco suddenly grabbed Dobby and held him firmly around the neck. 'You _do_ want to live, right?' he barked, spitting as he spoke. He gestured towards the folds of his robes, suggesting his wand was there awaiting usage if necessary.

Dobby nodded weakly.

Draco's grip loosened. 'Well then, you will bring Potter's Invisibility Cloak. You will get it right NOW.'

Regressing to his original subordinate nature, Dobby nodded and scampered away, whimpering as he ran.

* * *

Dobby looked through Harry's trunk, anxiously searching for the cloak. He whimpered, feeling weak and extremely guilty. But Draco's words rang over and over in his mind, and he sweated and whimpered, feeling even more regret as he worked through Harry's belongings.

'Harry Potter must forgive Dobby!' he kept whispering to himself, as if practicing how to explain this him. 'Dobby does not want to cause trouble! Dobby only wants to live!'

Finally he came across the liquid-like, silvery material. Hearing footsteps from the hall, Dobby grabbed it and raced out of the room, fretting what would happen when Harry found his bed and property in ruins.

* * *

'Excellent!' exclaimed Draco, snatching the cloak from Dobby. 'Now, get out, you little twit! I have no use for you now.'

Dobby scrambled out of the room and down the hall. He shook violently with remorse as he slumped edgily down the stairs and into the kitchen, purposely running into walls as punishment.

'Great,' he snivelled miserably, '...and poor Harry Potter,' he added with a saddened sniffle.

* * *

'RANSACKED!' Harry hollered as he came running out of the dormitory and into the common room.

'Everything is thrown all over the place! My broom tossed to a corner – my books strewn all over the floors—papers everywhere!'

'What? But Harry, how?' Hermione gasped.

'I don't know, but it's a disaster!' replied Harry.

'Why would someone be searching you?' Parvati Patil looked up from her conversation with Lavender Brown who looked up, just as interested.

'On, no! No one could be searching you—not you, Harry!' cried the wimpy Colin Creevey.

'You don't suppose it was Ginny again, do you?' murmured Ron with a chuckle. Ever since the Yule Ball, Ginny would often sneak into the boys' dormitories and seek out Harry's belongings such as little trinkets, photos, even clothes. Harry had found his favourite pair of dark green socks missing last month.

Harry sighed and ignored him. 'If someone was looking for something, they found it.'

Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking and then lowered his voice, _'My father's Invisibility Cloak is missing.'_

Hermione and Ron exchanged horrified looks. Ron gaped at Harry in a fretting manner. 'This is bad.'

* * *

Sakura was just as shocked as anyone by the news. Harry's Invisibility Cloak had been stolen. It was strange, because Harry had gone to his dormitory before dinner in the Great Hall and he had only been gone for just over half an hour. When he returned, he found it in shambles.

How could anyone have gotten the password? It was absurd to assume that it was a fellow Gryffindor, as Hermione had said during another one of her lectures to Ron who was beside himself that evening.

Harry had informed McGonagall and she had gone to Dumbledore, but there wasn't much one could do, if you were to lose a valuable in this school, it was assumed that you would never see it again.

Sakura felt very sorry for Harry, and offered her Shadow Cloak in substitute. He had thanked her, but he wanted his father's cloak back.

She had passed Dobby that morning, assuming that he brought Draco his breakfast because he never dined in the Great Hall. She said a friendly hello to him, but the little house elf with an elongated nose gave a frail squeal and scampered away. Strange. He was usually always full of greetings for anyone who was acquainted with his hero, Harry.

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she found the stairs that would lead up to Divination. In her first year she had looked forward to it, but after she actually took it in third year, experiencing Trelawney's relentless foretelling of Harry's unfortunate deaths, she thought it quite pointless. She had never seen Trelawney's predictions come true, but her own occasional prophetic dreams did.

She had dreamt at one stage that Snape would be made a fool of. Harry and Ron had laughed at the dream and had sighed, 'If only.' But after the case of the Hippogriff and Sirius Black, they gawped at her for days and refused to talk to her. They must have found it strange, almost frightening.

Sakura also thought of that very different dream she had the night before she had travelled to Hogwarts on the train. It had been so real; she could have almost counted it as another day in her life.

_She stood in the Great Hall in the very back where the Head Table would have lined up the teacher's chairs. However, the hall was empty, no chairs and tables. She gazed up at the ceiling and found it grey, sheet white lightning flashed, but there came no peals of thunder. She looked toward the Great Doors, and there stood a shadow. More lightning from the ceiling flashed, and the shadow became a silhouette. She recognized it as a boy. He didn't move, he just stood there as if staring at her through the dark. Then, the most unearthly voice echoed in the hall, it said something like 'Change a heart'. The words continued to echo until she awoke.  
_  
She realised that the boy was Syaoran.

Sakura found herself in the waiting room: the silver stairs hadn't yet been lowered. No one else had come. She crooked her neck, her bag swinging with the weight of many books. She then caught a pair of grey eyes staring at her. Startled, she jumped back, holding a hand to her chest and felt her heart racing.

'It's you!' she gasped, staring at Draco. 'How're you?' she asked, trying to offset the awkwardness.

Draco held his Divination textbook, parchment and a peacock feather quill. He looked nervous, his face pink.

'Are you well?' she said, trying to prompt conversation, tilting her head slightly, as it was a habit of hers. It only seemed to make him go a darker pink.

_She's cute, really cute_, Draco thought as he lowered his head and tried to avoid her gaze, but there was something about those eyes. He was drawn to them, like a mosquito drawn to a nightlight. Or was that the wrong analogy? He took a hasty breath and raised his head again, trying to look proud and tall.

'I-I'm fine!' he squeaked and was immediately terrified of his own high-pitched voice. 'Actually, I was wondering if you'd consider...going with me...to Hogsmeade this weekend.'

It took several moments for Sakura to register his question. Then she shook her head. 'I'm sorry,' she started to say, 'B-But—'

She saw a shadow stretch out across the floor under the glary light, cast by candles on the stone walls. She looked up to see Syaoran standing there, his usual glaring eyes cast on them. She didn't know what possessed her, but she responded hastily, 'Sure, let's go,'

This made Draco stumble and gawk at her before he could grasp what she had said.

Sakura looked back immediately at Syaoran for a response, immediately feeling guilty. His eyes looked more sad than angry.

'Fantastic,' stuttered Draco, his hands shaking as they desperately clasped his book and quill. He looked overjoyed, but quickly masked it and turned to smirk smugly in Syaoran's direction. 'Then, I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks.'

When class started, Syaoran sat on his own in the back of the room, gazing absently at his crystal ball, which was just as empty as his eyes. Just as he had feared: Sakura and Draco were dating.

She wanted him now.

During the lesson, Trelawney actually stopped pestering Harry like an annoying insect and circled Syaoran, taunting him with things like 'you shall never love again' and 'my prophecy of Gryffindor and Slytherin will still come to pass, you were an oversight'. He refused to show that he was affected by her insults, but inside, his heart was breaking.


	11. The JetStream Inferno

**CHAPTER 11: THE JETSTREAM INFERNO**

Sakura's prophetic dreams often scored her great marks in Divination, but made Trelawney envious.

Once she finished pestering Syaoran, she paced past Sakura's desk many times, giving her an evil glare. This day's class was especially tedious. More often than usual, Draco was seeing Sakura instead of the globe, since that was whom he stared at most of time. For homework Trelawney had assigned for them to read _Unfogging the Future_, Chapters 15-20 and then for them to write an essay on the debate behind Palm Reading versus Tarot cards.

Syaoran groaned, glaring into his predictably dim globe. He impulsively hoped that his penetrative that gaze would cause the ball to shatter. However, something strange appeared into view. There he and Sakura stood, his arms around her, contented smiles plastered on their faces.

Syaoran blinked and hurriedly rubbed his eyes. He could still see them holding each other, looking happy. He couldn't help but grin sheepishly. Was it his imagination, or was this a real vision?

Before he could think it through, the image faded away and a more horrifying image replaced it. He saw the pale, pointed face of a woman, framed by a mess of wild black hair. Her sharp amethyst eyes glowed as she stood cackling madly above the body of an injured teenage girl. The girl lay, crying and writhing in pain. The woman's shadow fell across the girl's struggling form, her large, green eyes wide with terror. Syaoran gasped audibly, and the image quickly dissipated.

'Dears,' began Madam Trelawney suddenly, 'I hope you have seen your futures today, and that they are bright ones...well, most of you.' From the corner of her eye she shot piercing glances at Harry and Syaoran.

Harry rolled his eyes at this while Syaoran lifted himself to his feet shakily, shocked by the grisly image which had appeared before him.

'But now, class is over. You may leave now. May the stars'good graces be with you all.'

Syaoran stumbled out of the room, shaken by the vision.

Crabbe, chomping on candy that was hidden in his pockets, glanced over at Syaoran stomping along by a far corner. He crept over to his spot and gave him what he thought was a friendly, but hard, punch in the shoulder. 'Hey you! Whadduya think you're doin'alone?' the thick oaf grunted.

'Go away, Crabbe!' Syaoran shoved him away and bolted down the hall. As he sped away he could hear echoes of Crabbe and Goyle snarling, threatening things behind him and shouting 'What's up with you?' But he didn't care. Nothing but what he had seen seemed to matter now. _Who was the terrifying woman who tortured Sakura in his vision?  
_  
At last he had arrived at his dormitory. He had intended to grab his next books for his Astronomy lesson with Madam Sinistra, when a large, grey barn owl, speckled with black and white patches tapped on his window. The owl seemed to be struggling to stay in mid-air as it held onto the load it carried. Hesitantly, Syaoran walked over and opened it. The owl fluttered into the room, and dropped a rolled up parchment and a large package before him.

'What the...?'

Puzzled, Syaoran unravelled the parchment. It was written neatly in Chinese characters. He recognized the strokes in writing instantly.

_Dearest Xiao Lang,_

It has been a while since we have seen you! We miss you dearly, and we never thought we would be saying this. We know how often we shun you but we love you, little brother!

How has it been at Hogwarts? Have you met Harry Potter? Does he have that scar like in the pictures? Did you know that father used to go to this school? As you already know, father lived in England so of course this was the only school he would go to. Father would be so proud!

We understand you were in so much trouble after you, uh "used" the Unforgivable Curse. Mother is very upset. Everyone thinks you are guilty, however we don't! We know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone_. __Please stay safe and we wish you a safe return._

Love Always,

_Your sisters,___

Sheifa and Fanren

P.S. We sent you a little present that might just give you some help!

_P.P.S. Those Howlers sure are weird. We saw mother sending you one. Why put such a horrible thing in a red envelope?_

Syaoran pushed the letter aside and looked at the large, bulky package. He carefully unwrapped it, leaving bits of paper strewn across the floor. A look of disbelief swept across his face. A broom, not just any broom, but a professional flying broom like he had never seen. Sleek, russet-coloured bristles tipped it like flames, while the handle was delicately carved, smoothly polished ebony. On it, the words shimmered in fine blazing gold print: _JetStream Inferno_. This was the newest model, even newer than the Firebolt! In fact, he knew no one had heard of it. Some of the newest brooms came out first in China and Japan, so Britain would not get it for at least another year.

Syaoran stared in awe. He knew Harry Potter had the Firebolt, but he could defeat Potter with a JetStream Inferno, right?He was neither a good flier, nor Seeker all together. He wondered if this broom could make any difference. Instantly he recalled that Montague had wanted them to have a meet for practice that afternoon. Quickly, Syaoran tucked away the new broom under his bed.

* * *

After each gathered their copies of _The Dark __Fo__rces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sakura dashed through the halls, up a couple of stairs to DADA. Mizuki grinned at them as they entered the room. She stood before the blackboard and a model of some sort of figure covered with satin cloth.

The three, feeling inquisitive, all seated themselves down at some available desks. Other students eyed the figure curiously.

'Now...I see you are all quite interested of what this might be.' Her long gingery hair swayed as she nodded her head at the cloaked figure. Suddenly she whipped off the cloth and revealed a strange statue of a small elf-like creature.

'Can anyone tell me what this is?' Mizuki smiled, looking around the room expecting to see someone raise their hand.

A single hand shot up. It was all too obvious who it was and everyone else just groaned.

'Ah, Miss Granger.'

'It's an Erkling!' Hermione answered stridently, a confident look on her face.

'Yes, thank you. Now, can anyone tell me anything about the Erkling?' Kaho looked around only to see many dull and drowsy looking faces. Again, only one hand rose. 'Hermione?'

'The Erkling is commonly found in Germany. It's high-pitched laugh allows it to lure unsuspecting children which it…er…has a bit of a taste for. '

Mizuki shook her head disappointedly. 'Yes, Hermione. The Erkling looks small, but is still quite monstrous. I am surprised. I believe we covered this just last week. This is unacceptable. I expected more class participation. Well, everyone turn to page 242 in your textbooks, titled, _Erklings: Regulation and Control. _We will be having a test quite soon, as Dumbledore announced recently. The test will review zombies, vampires and Kappas from last year, in addition to Erklings. On Monday, we will have a test on the Unforgivable Curses, since it was postponed a while back. However, it seems no one has studied or bothered to pay attention. Therefore, I expect a seven-page essay on Erklings and Defence by Wednesday. No excuses.'

Many low groans and whines coursed through the classroom as they opened their books and turned to the instructed page.

'Lame,' mumbled Ron as he flipped from 240 to 242.

Hermione gave him a scathing look. She clearly thought there were amble opportunities to study.

When DADA was over, many of the students came out upset and grumpy.

'I can't believe that Mizuki! Utter rubbish! Vampires? I can't believe we have a test on them, too. I've completely forgotten how you're supposed to detect one,' groaned Ron as he stomped through the halls.

'Well, I know her. She is very nice,' said Sakura shortly, as she walked alongside the trio.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. 'Yeah, well, I still say Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had. And he went over vampires well enough.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You're just being silly. If you spent time studying, like me—'

'Sorry, Hermione,' Ron shot back with a slight smirk, 'we don't live in the library like you do.'

Hermione shot him a glare. 'You are simply hopeless. And you wonder why you fail, then? Don't come crying to me when you do.'

'Why would I come to you?' spat Ron, walking quicker still. 'Your solution for everything involves a book! Sorry...but you can't find all the world's answers in a book!'

Sakura and Harry shared tense glances. When they had first started going out, Ron had simply chosen not to argue back, smitten with Hermione. But lately, they had slipped back into old habits, with Harry and Sakura awkwardly caught in the line of fire.

'Um, we're going to, um, Herbology now,' Harry began uncomfortably giving Sakura a slight glance. 'Catch up when you can.'

At that moment Sakura and Harry dashed off, trying to escape the bickering couple.

'Well, I suppose that one aspect in their lives hasn't changed,' Sakura looked back uneasily.

'Yeah,' sighed Harry, 'you got that one right.'

Soon they had arrived at the Herbology Greenhouse. This one was split with Ravenclaws.

Professor Sprout stood proudly with a strange new plant. Sakura stared at the outlandish fern and sighed. 'If this one is anything like the baby Mandrakes, then I quit. That one gave me headaches for weeks.'

* * *

Syaoran's Astronomy class had finished. Deciding that they should cut class for a well-needed practice session, Snape gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to skip Transfiguration.

Syaoran marched through the halls. Beside him were six of the other large and foul-looking members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Many fifth-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs parted to make way for the 'filthy scumbags'.

'So,' began Syaoran, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as he was the smallest on the team.

'So nothing!' snapped Montague as he glared at Syaoran. 'You better be good today! Frankly, you're bloody awful! I don't know why _anyone_ chose you of all people!'

'Yeah,' snapped another, 'we would have been better off with that Parkinson girl!'

Syaoran looked down at his feet in shame. 'I-I have a new broom,' he croaked, knowing his voice was squeakier than usual.

Montague rolled his yellow eyes in disgust. 'Yeah, who in the world has heard of a JetStream Inferno? I bet it's just your own crappy old broom that you covered up with some Disguising Charm.'

Syaoran bit his lip looking around nervously at the other members. 'B- But...'

'No! I don't wanna hear any more crap from you, Li. _I just want us to win. '  
_  
Hastily, Montague stomped away and the others followed after him, glancing back only to give Syaoran harsh glares. Syaoran reluctantly followed as they proceeded to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Stacks of textbooks fell to the ground.

'No! N-Not a JetStream Inferno!' Cho gasped and then ran to find the nearest Gryffindor. She hightailed around the corner only to find none other than the still arguing Granger and Weasley.

'OH! SO THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! YOU THINK THAT I'M AN IDIOT! WELL, FINE!' hollered Ron, folding his arms in anger.

'I NEVER SAID THAT! I SAID YOU WERE IGNORANT! IT DOESN'T MEAN I THINK YOU ARE STUPID! READ A DAMN BOOK AND MAYBE YOU'D ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING!' Hermione shouted back.

'SEE? SEE? THERE YOU GO AGAIN, MOCKING MY INTELLIGENCE!' Ron retorted, putting his hands on his hips.

Cho blinked, uncertain if this was a good time to interrupt. 'Um...excuse me?'

'WHAT?' they both roared.

'Um. Well, it's about the Slytherin boy, the Li-kid,' began Cho anxiously.

'Oh, this better be good,' started Ron, entirely uninterested in yet another Li-related discussion.

'Well...he's got a new broom. The JetStream Inferno! It's the newest broom!'

Ron looked at her sceptically. 'No, the Firebolt is the newest. What on Earth is a JetStream Inferno?'

Cho shook her head. 'No, the JetStream Inferno is! You see, some of the newest brooms come out in China and Japan. Since Syaoran lives there, he would get it first! Trust me, I know what I am talking about!'

Ron and Hermione nodded. Cho was an ace at Quidditch, and prized Seeker for Ravenclaw. She had to know.

'Then we better tell Harry!' said Ron, ready to go find him.

'Yes! Oh, no, that's right! Herbology class! We'll be late!'

Hermione ran off behind him as if they had completely forgotten that they had just been arguing.

* * *

It was not long before Ron and Hermione ran into the greenhouse, huffing and dragging their books along with them.

'Harry! Harry!' Ron panted.

'Excuse me!' a loud voice snapped. 'Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger! You are late! How dare you come running in here like that interrupting my class?'

Ron paused, looking quite solemn. Hermione blushing, gave an embarrassed sigh.

'Sorry, Professor. We both are,' Hermione said on the behalf of both of them.

'Yes, well "sorry"does not change anything, does it? Five points from Gryffindor, each! Now get to a spot and do try to catch up!' she said hastily turning her attention to the class, quickly adding, 'By the way, I suggest you ask your fellow students for their notes, so you can at least copy them. You will be having a test on this.'

Hermione smacked her forehead as she muttered under her breath.

'Okay, well, back to Gillyweed. This is a very advanced plant for your year, but I suppose it won't hurt to learn some things about it. Now as you can see, I and I alone will be handling this plant...'

Hermione placed herself between Harry and Sakura. Ron took a spot beside Harry and, feeling bored, looked down at the sheet of parchment that sat before his spot.

'Harry...' he whispered, 'you won't believe it, but that Li—'

'Harry, can you pass me a quill?' Hermione whispered, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

'Sure,' Harry whispered back, beginning to pass her a quill from the centre of the table.

Ron groaned impatiently, '_Harry_,'

Harry turned to look at Ron, but shocked by a sudden grunt, he dropped the quill. 'Yes?'

'Harry? The quill?' Hermione put her hands on her hips, looking impatient.

'Oh, sorry Herm—'

'Harry! Are you listening?'

'Yes Ron? What is—'

'Excuse me!' Professor Sprout bellowed, sounding quite aggravated.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up suddenly.

'You were late enough already, and talking does not help. Now be quiet and, please, pay attention!'

Ron groaned and turned his attention back to the parchment.

* * *

Soon, Herbology was over and it was straight to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors stood outside, waiting for Hagrid to come outside with the creature and for the Slytherins to arrive. Harry envisioned the entire class in his mind. It would begin with the typical rounds. Stand outside as Hagrid brought out some potentially life threatening creature of some sort, which he believed to be 'cute' and 'harmless'. Then he would tell some brief words about it, while everyone else would stand way back in sheer terror of the monstrosity.

However, it was –

'Unicorns?' Sakura gasped. She remembered going to Hagrid's hut around Christmas time and Eriol had kindly introduced her to one while trying to convince her to attend the Yule ball.

'A-Are you sure it's really a unicorn? Maybe it's secretly a flesh-eating, fire-breathing donkey or something covered with a Concealment Charm,' Ron snickered.

Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, deciding he had witnessed an illusion. 'Or maybe it's something like a Boggart except the opposite. It takes the form of what you'd most want to see instead of your worst fear.'

'Yes...but do we all want to see unicorns? If it is anything like a Boggart, we'd see different things,' Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly. 'Besides, we had Flobberworms in our third year so it's not entirely impossible.'

In the distance, they could overhear the droning Slytherins whining about Hagrid.

'I'm telling you guys. One of these days, Father will put that giant brainless mammoth out of business!' a familiar voice drawled.

'Well, I know one thing. If it's something that bites, scratches, stings, kicks, burns or causes any pain, I am so quitting his classes!' Pansy Parkinson shouted as she and her posse shared insults.

Millicent Bulstrode grinned, her yellow teeth apparent. 'I don't even know why that bozo is even teaching Care of Magical Creatures. He should be one of the creatures!'

Howls and chortles sounded from the set of the now arriving fourth year Slytherins.

'Bout time yeh arrived. We've probably bin waitin' for at least 15 minutes,' said Hagrid gruffly as he ambled over to where the Slytherins were.

'Oh, sorry,' said a boy sarcastically, smirking as he rolled his pale eyes. 'Too bad we hadn't come sooner. At least this way we had at least fifteen minutes longer to live!'

Many of the Slytherins snickered at the comment.

'Can it!' yelled Harry as he glared daggers at the perpetrator, Draco Malfoy.

'All righ', enough, enough!' Hagrid refereed as he gave Harry a grateful look and sighed. 'Now, today I will be tryin'a new and in my opinion, borin'creature. _Unicorns_.'

Several students groaned, while some squealed with excitement.

'Boring? What's so boring about them?' Lavender Brown gave Hagrid a puzzled look. It was obvious that Hagrid's idea of an interesting creature was something possessing a pain inflicting body part or some odd feature.

Hagrid lead the girls first to the pearly white, deep ebony and bluish- platinum coloured unicorns reminding them that the unicorns 'prefer females'.

Draco kept muttering 'pathetic' as he loomed in a corner and stared at Sakura.

Sakura, feeling his steady gaze, shrunk slightly, blushing with embarrassment as she tried to distract herself by petting the unicorn. Once she had done this and admired its pearlescent horn, she made herself comfortable in a corner while Draco in the opposite corner gave her a flirtatious wink. This made her even more unnerved so she went to join Hermione elsewhere.

* * *

Now airborne, Syaoran opened his eyes as he looked nervously at the ground below him. He had to have been hovering at least twenty metres in the steep, summer air.

'Okay, Li,' snorted Montague as he looked at him from his location. 'Let's see if your alleged "new broom" makes you any more competent than you were before. But most likely, you're still utter crap.'

'Yeah,' Syaoran groused as he stared straight into his captain's bloodshot eyes. 'Let's just see...'

Suddenly Syaoran had bolted off, higher and higher into the air. The winds whirled past him, howling at his gained speed. He could feel himself feeling lighter, almost weightless, as he spun craftily into the heavens. Syaoran never felt this way on a broom, the speed and thrill almost too incredible for words. His grip firmly on the handle, he steered the broom skilfully into a swift ark in the sky, followed by steep dives as he then reared himself up again. This was _his_ broom.

The other Slytherins stared in stunned disbelief as Syaoran zoomed past them like hellfire, soaring to seemingly impossible feats. Syaoran's chestnut hair blew past his face. For once in a long while, he was smiling— almost laughing. He was actually having fun!

Montague nearly fell off his broom as he hovered in midair, gaping at his Seeker. This broom was unbelievable! It seemed to have all brooms in one: the agility and acceleration of the Firebolt, the ease of the Cleansweep, the quick but smooth turns of the Comet, and even the reliability of the old Oakshaft 79.

And best of all, it did not take a great Seeker to fly. The real question was if this broom and its rider had what it took to defeat the Famous Potter.

Syaoran enjoyed the satisfaction from seeing his pathetic team captain gawking, slack-jawed. He could just envision the day when he would be dashing through the air, befuddling the Gryffindors. He laughed louder as he imagined the look of horror on their usually smug faces. He would show them all; he would prove that he wasn't some idiot doomed to embarrassment. He would show Snape, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Cho and everyone who had mistreated him. He would especially show Sakura. He would show this pathetic Hogwarts that he was better than all of them.

Deep from the shadows, a boy gasped in shock. Stumbling, he ran off away from the Quidditch pitch. He ran faster, gasping and tripping, still astonished. He did not stop until he made it to the entrance of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura strolled up to the entrance as Neville tagged along behind them.

'I tell ya...' grunted Ron as he shook his head.

'One of these days, something so bad will happen to that Malfoy,' Harry groaned angrily. 'Can you believe what he said about Hagrid? That idiot!'

'Yeah...and that despicable prank he pulled on him while he was showing us how to heal the wounds of a sick unicorn...I'll never forget that!'

'Oh, don't think about that...think about the fact that we have Hogsmeade to look forward to tomorrow,' interrupted Hermione.

'Oh, yeah,' Ron sighed, 'Butterbeer...Bertie-Bott's Every Flavour Beans...Fizzing Whizbees...the Joke Shop...ah, and who could forget Exploding Snap.'

'Oh right, I promised Malfoy I would go with him.' Sakura choked, grimacing.

'Foul! How could you sink so low?' Ron exclaimed in revulsion.

'Yeah, that's true. It doesn't really matter who you go out with unless you like them, but... _Malfoy?_ ' Harry shook his head, disgusted.

Ron nodded. 'That vile creature from the depths of Hell! You sure you're not still possessed by something, Sakura?'

Hermione gave him a disapproving glance. She didn't find his 'joke'too funny.

'What? I thought you fancied that Li kid?' Neville shouted in devastation. 'The Daily Prophet said...'

'You read that rubbish? Don't you know that everything that Skeeter woman writes are all lies?' Ron interrupted, giving him a weird look.

'Oh —that reminds me—what were you trying to tell me in Herbology?' said Harry as he froze in his spot.

'Blimey! I forgot!' Ron groaned. 'I tried to tell you, but _Hermione_ interrupted us.'

'Well it's your fault, Ron. Was it really important that you told him there and then?' Hermione snapped.

'Yes, because I forgot what Cho said, stupid!'

'Oh, don't start that again!' Sakura shouted, knowing Ron had certainly gone too far, and definitely not desirous of an escalation to their arguing.

Neville quickly nudged their shoulders as he noticed Lee Jordan running up to them.

'Harry,' he wheezed, before stopping in front of him and bending over to catch his breath.

'Lee?' Harry gave him a questioning look. 'What's up?'

'T-The... Slytherin Seeker...he-he's got a new broom!' Lee panted, now standing up.

'A Firebolt?' Harry gasped.

Lee shook his head, 'No, something else.'

'Oh, wait...now I remember,' Ron chuckled. 'Yeah, Harry, he's got a new broom. JetStream something, I reckon it was called. JetStream Inferno? '

'Mmhm, yes Ron, that's what she said,' Hermione reassured him.

'So that's what it's called, eh?' Lee said, beginning to look serious.

'What? But there is no such thing!' Harry shouted. Harry had quite recalled reading all about the latest models, having borrowed Hermione's copy of _Broomsticks and Bits _and near memorizing his own_Which Broom_.

'Oh!' Sakura gasped. 'I heard of it before, when I went to Kotou Takinou last summer.'

'Wha?' Neville scratched his head in confusion.

'It's like a Diagon Alley, except in Japan.'

She remembered. 'I saw it in a window display. It was about 1000 galleons.'

Ron knitted his eyebrows. 'That's bloody unfair,'he muttered.

'A few models come out first in Asian countries. That's probably why Cho Chang would know,' Sakura explained.

Harry felt a cold rush. 'This can't be good.'

'Well,' Hermione bit her lip, trying to sound comforting, 'It's the person that makes the Seeker, not the broom.'

'This is Quidditch, Hermione. The broom _does_ matter,' Ron avowed, cleverly. If anyone knew Quidditch, it was Ron.

'B-But, it can't be all that good. Firebolt still is one of the best. It's only a couple years old,' Harry began trying to regain his confidence.

'But Harry, it's faster than your Firebolt, no doubt, so...,'Lee began sounding unusually unnerved. 'We're in trouble.'

They stood for a moment in silence, unsure of what to say next.

'HA!' someone said from behind them.

They all whirled around.

'What? Malfoy? What are you doing there?' Harry snapped.

'Oh, just listening to your little problems,' Draco sneered, his usual two cronies chortling behind him.

'H-How much did you hear?' Neville croaked, also surprised.

'Enough to know that you little Gryffin-dorks are losing the tournament,' Draco snickered, his pale eyes flashing maliciously.

No one responded. Ron clenched his fists while Harry gritted his teeth.

'Well, then. I suppose this means a certain victory for us Slytherins,' Draco continued. 'I'm not really fond of Li, but he's got you scared, Potter. The best part is, you're not so tough when your broom isn't up to standard. So, best wishes, and "break a leg", Potty –literally!'

And he and his crew sauntered off, shoving past them.

'So, as I said...one of these days, something so bad will happen to that Malfoy,' Harry grumbled scowling after him.

'Oh, but he's right, isn't he? We _will_ lose,' Neville panicked.

'A victory for Slytherins...we can't let it happen...' Lee said dejectedly. 'No one beats us, not our Harry!'

'I think we should get to the Great Hall. We've got to get to bed early, since we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow,' said Hermione, changing the subject.

'Yeah, don't worry, Harry. We'll work something out,' Ron said worriedly.

But Sakura worried silently to herself. Syaoran was representing Slytherin, their opposing House. Draco's taunts were also not comforting. What if they did win? But an even more unsettling thing tugged at her conscience. Who would she support?


	12. Change a Heart

**CHAPTER 12: CHANGE A HEART**

Everyone from years three to seven cued outside the castle steps in many straight lines, waiting to be placed into groups of ten and enter their transport of gold carriages now being driven by unicorns, courtesy of Hagrid and Eriol who had been busy the last week assembling the beautiful creatures from the Forbidden Forest.

The sky was a stark white, save for a few scant patches of blue, which gleamed like colourful stones amongst the patchwork clouds.

Sakura looked anxiously about her, trying to locate Draco. He had previously asked her on what might have been a date to Hogsmeade. She had been so keen on answering 'no' but when Syaoran entered, it was a different result. She said yes. She thought it maybe hshe was sort of 'using' Draco. That it was a foolish decision. But the selfish part of her wanted to see Syaoran's reaction, or put more simply, she wanted to make him jealous, and possibly make him talk to her again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood on either side of her dressed in casual clothing. Ginny wore a deep green jersey, to match Harry's eyes.

'Inspired by a certain someone,' cooed Ginny, pecking Harry on the cheek.

'Really, Ginny, it isn't necessary,' muttered Harry, determinedly avoiding the twins' gaze as they peered over at them from another line.

'When's the wedding?' hollered George who waved an arm excitedly at them.

'Woo! You go guy!' bellowed Fred with equal enthusiasm.

Harry shook his head incredulously, and gave up trying to conceal his fogged up glasses.

Sakura wore a simple pink dress to the knees, with a silver star sewn into the hem, and matching pink slippers. She didn't want to look too fancy, to give Draco the wrong impression.

She saw Eriol and Mizuki at the front as the next line of ten people poured into the carriage. Eriol gave a mysterious smile, making Sakura feel even more anxious.

Syaoran ducked into a carriage consisting of Hufflepuffs. He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid, because now he had to deal with their constant jeering for the entire trip.

'Sorry for ruining your trip,' he breathed sarcastically. He hastily whipped out his broomstick handbook and stuffed his nose between its pages, forcing thoughts of his new broomstick into his head.

Under the guise of the Invisibility Cloak, Draco snickered and congratulated himself as he entered the same carriage as Syaoran and the Hufflepuffs. The smug look that wasn't seen by anyone was wiped off his pale, sharp-featured face. He felt his insides churn and knew he wasn't as smart as he had first thought. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Sakura and the others went straight to The Three Broomsticks. Sakura gazed up at the large swinging golden sign above the door and decided to stay there and wait for Draco. Not that it was to her friends' benefit of knowing.

'Aren't you coming in, Sakura?' asked Ginny, clinging to Harry's arm.

Sakura shook her head. 'Please, you go ahead,' she insisted.

Ginny and Harry left the remaining three standing out in the glary light of the pale sky.

Hermione restrained Ron as he stubbornly tried to enter through the door after his sister and best friend. He didn't really care if Sakura joined them or not, she'd been acting much stranger than usual. Firstly, she confessed her undying love for that Slytherin boy, Li, and now she seemed to be acquainting with Malfoy, the filthiest Slytherin of them all, and the situation couldn't possibly get anymore worse. She had sunk to her lowest low.

'Are you sure?' said Hermione placidly, calm and willing to wait for her friend. She grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and pulled harder as he seemed to be forcing his legs harder.

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

Complying, Hermione and an ever fuming Ron entered the tavern, the door creaking as it swung shut, briefly releasing the sound of merry cacophony out the side.

Arms folded nervously, Sakura leaned against the side of the tavern and glanced up and down the street. Hogsmeade looked quite different from when it was covered in snow in the winter. Without the snow, it looked a little more open.

Then something peculiar happened at that moment.

Three tall and well-built men came bounding down the street. They talked to people walking along the side of the road. The one that ran in the middle was the tallest with tanned skin, flaming red hair tied into a ponytail and an earring in one ear. He wore a dragon hide vest, puffy grey pants and matching dragon hide boots. Sakura knew who it was. It was Charlie, one of Ron's oldest brothers. She had only met him once when she went for a visit to the Weasleys' home, The Burrow. Sakura wondered why he was here in Hogsmeade. Perhaps to go and see Ginny and Ron?

Two middle-aged witches walked by the tavern, looking uneasy.

'Didya' hear? That _thing _escaped again.'

'Yes, it is quite frightening. But I'm sure they'll find it, those men are honourable.'

'I hope you're right.'

Sakura watched after them in interest. What was the 'thing' that had escaped again? It seemed important, as the other witch had said it was quite frightening. And why had she seen Charlie? Wasn't he away working in...

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid strode towards her, about to enter through the door. Hagrid had his hand pressed against it, but didn't push because they had spotted Sakura standing there.

'Miss Kinomoto, why don't you join the others for a Butterbeer?' asked McGonagall, regarding Sakura with a sharp but kindly gaze.

'Wha' yeh doin' out here by yerself? Waitin' fer someone?' said Hagrid, his beetle black eyes blinking.

Sakura nodded her head, 'Yes, I'm waiting for someone. And, I'd rather not go inside— it's such a nice day. It's so clear out,' she said distractingly, emphasizing this by staring up into the sky.

McGonagall and Hagrid looked up at the sky and then looked strangely at each other. The sky wasn't clear at all.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and ushered for them to go inside. After they'd gone, he gazed down at the young girl. He leant down and said gently, 'Be careful around him, and judge your actions wisely.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

Dumbledore smiled innocuously and added, 'Have a good time.' He then entered the tavern and left her standing outside, alone.

Her heart raced, she felt feverish. She wondered if it were possible that Dumbledore knew who she was waiting for.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

'Hey,' Draco's head suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Sakura recognized that Draco was using an Invisibility Cloak. 'Ah, you have one too?' she asked, looking slightly puzzled.

She had no idea that the cloak he used was really Harry's. He couldn't believe he had gotten away with it! His heart drummed steadily in his chest.

'I, uh, my father gave it to me as a late Christmas present,' he lied quickly.

'Right,' she said absent-mindedly, nodding. 'So why don't you come out from under there?'

'Uh, I,' he started, lowering the front of the cloth so he was entirely invisible. 'I like it under here...gives me privacy.'

'Oh, okay,' she said, looking uncertain. 'So, where do you want to go?'

Sakura quickly looked around them to see if Syaoran was spying or walking by. But she couldn't see him. Feeling a little foolish, she turned back to him.

Draco really didn't want to make Sakura look silly, talking to the space of air beside her, and he really wanted to be with her in private where he could get to know her better. But most of all, he wanted to make her get over Syaoran. He remembered that during his last visit in Hogsmeade, he had found the perfect place for privacy, the most secluded place in the whole area.

'Come with me,' he said, gesturing for her to follow.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

He smiled deviously. He raised his head and stared to the far reaches of the town, and up the hill face. On top stood a large deserted house, its boarded windows and jagged black roof its most distinct features.

Sakura didn't receive an answer and cocked her head. 'Huh?'

'The graveyard,' he finally said with an unusual grin.

* * *

Syaoran appeared from around the corner of The Three Broomsticks and watched Sakura's back, her pink dress swaying as she walked, led by a skinny white hand, floating in the middle of nothing.

'Even if she's with him, I won't let her get hurt,' he said to himself, well aware of Draco's intentions. When he was sure there had been enough distance between them, he started running after them, the vision that had occurred during Divination still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Draco led Sakura up the steeply slanted path of the hill and they reached a flat landing which was scattered with white and aged tombstones, all surrounding the large eerie house, said to be the most haunted place in all Britain. The air seemed to get thinner as Sakura took deep steady breaths. It was a fascinating yet eerie place.

A chilling wind picked up. Draco removed the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it neatly down the front of his robes.

'Have you ever been up here?' he asked, turning to her with a pleasant smile.

Sakura shook her head, staring uneasily at an especially large tombstone near the path that led to the large house's main door. It was rather old, but you could make out the name inscribed in bold gothic letters: _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_.

A shiver crawled down her spine, as though someone had run a finger down the middle of her back. That had been Voldemort's name before he had become the Dark Lord.

'Come on, we can go inside,' said Draco, waving for her to follow him through the door.

Sakura wasn't exactly fond of graveyards and haunted houses. Sure, spending four years at Hogwarts and interacting with the resident spirits had helped her overcome her childhood fear of ghosts, but they were seemingly kind, and they didn't howl in empty corridors of the castle, deliberately scaring people. This place made her feel uneasy, as though she wasn't welcome. But she didn't want him to think she was afraid, so she just nodded stridently and followed him through the aging door.

It was dim inside and the air was thick and musty. Yellow dust floated up with each step they took. Several rays of light shone in beams between the boards that concealed the empty windowpanes. Draco smiled and told her not to be scared. They proceeded up a flight of creaky, rigid steps and ascended to a higher landing and into a room with the furniture cloaked with white dusty sheets. He beckoned for her to sit beside him on a two-seater, coated in dust.

'Nice,' he breathed, slumping in the space next to her. He took a quick breath and leaned closer to her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her hands buried within the folds of her dress. She fumbled a bit and raised her head slowly. What scared her more than the room was how dangerously close Draco's face was from hers. She instinctively pulled her face away, as far as she could without falling off the seat.

His grey eyes flashed. She gazed into them, and saw her own eyes reflected clearly in them.

'I've been wanting to get to know you better,' he started with a purring drawl. 'You're a very fascinating girl, Sakura.'

Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her head. She shut her eyes tightly and cringed.

'Are you all right?' he asked in alarm. He cupped his hands on her shoulders. 'Sakura?'

Sakura nodded hastily, opening her eyes that were now full of tears. The pain was intense, a heavy throbbing, pulsating in her skull. She bit her bottom lip.

'What's wrong?' he said with concern.

She shivered. That tone was so calm, but something about it was sick, almost fake. She looked at his eyes again. This time, she wasn't reflected in them.

'Sakura...' She stared into his face, feeling frozen, the dull pain in her head overwhelming. The way he had said her name made her shiver.

Draco smiled. He raised a hand and caressed her face. Sakura shifted, trying to concentrate past the throbbing in her head. His closeness made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Draco closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly, his face lowering slowly.

Sakura's heart beat like crazy. He was going to kiss her and she'd never kissed anyone. But she couldn't move and she couldn't think clearly as her head throbbed. His face was drawing closer, inches and inches closer...

There was a heavy beating and a strong wind picked up. The dusty white sheets seemed to spring to life and, appearing like ghosts, blew and spun manically up into the rafters of the broken ceiling. Furniture was tossed back and smashed into the walls, shattering the old plaster setting. Sakura screamed and went sailing onto the wooden floor, her body smashing with a dull thud. Out of reflex Draco leapt over the couch and curled up into a ball.

Sakura's head throbbed violently again. Except the pain wasn't sore, it was excruciating. It was as if someone was bashing a blunt object repeatedly to her skull. It hurt to the point where she thought her brain would explode. Her head was screaming. Whimpering, her hands pressuring her temples, she opened her blurred eyes and squinted.

There, perching on a thick plank of aged wood, an enormous black body with glistening scales as corpulent as flattened saucepans, and talons as long and sharp as sword blades. Its slender tail swung lazily behind its long and rigid back, while its large bat-like wings folded neatly on either side of its hooked claws. It hunched over calmly and leered down at her with half-lidded yellow eyes. _It was a dragon.  
_  
The pain in her head diminished and she was able to think clearly. She had seen Charlie Weasley in Hogsmeade in the town, running around with two other men, asking people something of importance, looking panicked. Then the two witches' conversation about something dangerous that had escaped – It all made sense now.

A long forked tongue protruded from between the monster's scaly lips and flickered.

'Are you really dangerous?' she asked it, her throat awfully dry and her eyes stinging. She reached a hand up slowly, cautiously. Perhaps it wasn't dangerous at all.

The dragon lowered its broad snout and sniffed her hand with large, flaring nostrils. It snorted, thick grey smoke swirling from its nose. The monster then violently recoiled back, looking disgusted. Sakura stared into its large, lantern-like eyes. A deep growl started in its throat. The dark slits of the monster's reptilian eyes expanded, the yellow of its eyes turning orange, magenta, and then a deep blood red. It bared its long jaw, revealing a hundred tiny spiked teeth.

Draco ducked down behind the couch and stared hard at his hands. He knew what it meant when a dragon's eyes turned red. It meant it was ready to kill. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a scream that could have shattered glass. He peeked over the couch.

Sakura was backing away, kicking her feet wildly trying to ward off the monster's enormous approaching head. She prayed a mile a minute.

* * *

Draco decided that he was not going to stick around with a carnivorous dragon. He ducked down and started to crawl across the floor, over holes in the broken floorboards and to the crooked door. When he reached the entrance, he leapt up without delay and made a run for it.

Sakura screamed as the monster took a staggering step forward. Its two large twisted goat horns scrapped against the roof and made flakes of plaster fall all around it. Precariously, it raised its large hoary grey talons and wrapped them firmly around her waist. She felt as if her ribs would snap with the pressure. The dragon stretched its wings and flapped them, turned in midair and glided lazily down to the ground outside the back of the house. The dragon threw Sakura down and she landed painfully on top of an carved angel tombstone, the clasped stone hands stabbing into the middle of her back and only exceeding in making her scream more.

The dragon's slit red eyes glowed with hunger as it reeled its head down –

Something green and bright shot the back of its skull. The monster twisted its head around to see its contender. But no one was there. It took an irritable breath and turned back to the girl. But she wasn't there. There came another green light but this time it hit the space between its wings and bounced off its scales. The dragon swivelled around, carrying with it its long whooshing tail. Its red eyes grew large with anger.

There, standing boldly with his arm raised, pointing a wand at the monster's face was Syaoran. Sakura stood about a foot behind him, bruised and completely terrified. Syaoran glared at the dragon. 'Take it, you bastard!' he roared as he sent another ball of green light in the beast's direction.

The dragon snarled with anger. It flew ten feet into the air and swooped down on them, a tide of red flames spewing from its mouth.

'Look out!' shouted Syaoran as he leapt over Sakura, sending them both careening to the ground. He covered her head with his hands to shield her from the flames.

Sakura felt the prickling heat, and heard a moan escape Syaoran as the flames lapsed over them. She then saw Syaoran sitting up, holding the side of his arm, cringing. She gasped and held his shoulder and turned his back around. The fire had penetrated the back of his robes and raw flesh was visible through the incinerated threads.

'Syaoran!'

But Syaoran seemed to ignore her as he inspected his wounds. His jaw was cringing with pain, but he gave a simple shrug and acted as if they were nothing more than scratches. He avoided looking into her eyes.

Sakura looked tearfully into the sky and saw the dragon hovering above them, its wings beating down heavily. It stared hard at her with its red slitted eyes, glowing in the shadows of its large body. A warm tear slid down her cheek. It landed onto the necklace that was hidden under the front of her dress and vanished. The star amethyst Syaoran had given her started to glow eerily. Then the light grew stronger, and then brighter. The purple light shone from the centre of her chest.

Syaoran felt a warm sensation rush over his body, as a bright green glow emitted from his chest. The wounds on his back began to mend themselves, the blood dried up and the skin knitted back, until there were no more wounds. He reached a hand behind him and touched his back. He still felt the tatters of his robes, but his body was as if it hadn't been touched.

The dragon roared and tossed its head, as if struggling against invisible reigns. With a final beat of its heavy wings and a swirl of dust, the monster thrust itself up and away, disappearing into the pale sky.

Sakura clutched the necklace in her trembling hands. Its light had faded but it still felt very warm. The dragon had feared her light and had fled. She raised her head slowly.

Syaoran stood there staring at her, his wounds healed. The corners of Syaoran's lips tugged into a small, grateful smile. She realized what had happened and also began to strain a smile.

'Syaoran, I,' she started to say. 'I...'

He turned his head away. As if nothing had happened between them, he lowered his eyes to the ground, turned around slowly, and started to walk away.

'Syaoran!' Sakura cried, wincing slightly from her own injuries. 'Syaoran, please, wait!'

Syaoran didn't turn back, without a second thought, as if it were nothing but a dream.

Draco watched them from the side of the house, his fists clutching the front of his robes roughly in anger. He watched as Sakura just stood there, watching Syaoran leave. Then she dropped to her knees, staring blankly ahead.

Draco cursed himself. Why hadn't _he_ protected her?

* * *

Syaoran entered late into the Slytherin common room. He saw Draco sitting on one of the many deep green recliners, looking distantly into the fire. Like the flames, Syaoran immediately felt his temper flare. He stomped over in front of Draco. It took Draco a moment or two to register his presence and look impassively up at him. Then he made a weird gurgling sound and jerked to his feet.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE HER?' Syaoran roared, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Draco's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?'

'Would you like me to paint you a picture, asshole?' Syaoran thundered.

Draco tried to look indignant but failed. He sank back down into his chair and buried his face in his hands. 'I don't know!' he wailed through his quivering fingers. 'I got so scared I just...ran!'

Syaoran glowered at him, his eyes burning through Draco's thick skull. 'GET UP!' he yelled and yanked Draco up by his collar. Draco jerked up, tears brimming. Syaoran stopped and growled, 'You pansy. Stop crying.'

Malfoy's eyes shot open. 'OH MY GOD! PANSY? _WHERE?_'

'I'm not even going to ask why you were at Hogsmeade in the first place!' Syaoran sneered and shook him. 'If you really loved her, how could you just leave her?'

Draco paused in his search for Pansy Parkinson and turned back to Syaoran. He looked like he considered the thought for a while before concluding, 'Because I don't love her.' It seemed to come to him a whole new realization. He stared at Syaoran in shock. 'I don't love her.'

Syaoran looked repulsed. He dumped Draco back down and in a terrible rage stomped up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He turned once more and warned Draco in lower, even-toned voice.

'If you _ever_ go near her again... if you even _look_ at her...I will kill you.'

Malfoy watched him leave, a mixture of shock and fear on his face. He then turned, staring sullenly into the fire. 'I didn't protect her,' he murmured.

* * *

After returning from their trip to Hogsmeade, Harry had found his Invisibility Cloak tossed carelessly onto the floor beside his bed. Whomever had taken it seemed to be done with it. He lifted it reverently and admired its glistening textures.

'Found it, Dad,' he whispered, grinning.

* * *

Syaoran woke early on Monday morning and lay for a while thinking about the Quidditch match. Today was the day that he would prove to them all that he would no longer be walked all over. He was going to win and make a name for himself! By the end of the day, every being would have his victory carved into the slates of their minds, leaving a permanent mark.

He dressed into his Slytherin Quidditch robes, he didn't bother brushing his hair as it always ended up a mess anyway, and hurried down to the Great Hall for a hearty breakfast.

He entered, swinging the large golden doors open, making quite an entrance. Some shivered as Syaoran strode over and took his seat beside Montague who had gone strangely off-colour at the boy's presence.

Syaoran turned and gave Montague the darkest, most malicious glare he could. Montague flinched, turned away and stared down at his bowl of cornflakes, the silver spoon in his callused hand trembling.

'Good morning,' Syaoran said, with a nonchalant wave of his hand. His smile widened when nobody answered him. _Good_, he thought, _you've shut up then._

The whispering in the hall gradually returned to the usual level of chatter. The air was thick with excitement and fear at the fast approaching Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sakura and Ginny sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from Ron, Hermione and Harry. The three teenagers had spent the last several days strategising, trying to think of a way to able Harry to pass over the fact that Syaoran's new companion broom was quicker, agiler and more advanced than his.

'After all, it's the rider that makes the broomstick,' Hermione had said reasonably.

Ron had shook his head and added blatantly, 'No Hermione, the broomstick plays a significant role.'

'Oh Ron, you're not helping!'

'It's true! Why do you think Harry's experience increased when he got the Firebolt? Its performance is much better than any other Nimbus in the series.'

Hermione bit her lip irritably. Ron was actually starting to become competition for her intellect. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him.

Sakura and Ginny looked away from their friends and peered across the hall toward the other end where the Slytherins sat. The back of Syaoran's head was visible. They looked away and exchanged looks of worry.

'Ginny, I'm afraid,' Sakura whispered her eyes downcast. 'Syaoran will verse Harry, and it seems, at all costs.'

Ginny nodded her head slowly. 'I know, Sakura. But what can we do?'

'His broom is the newest model...and is definitely more advanced than Harry's. It's undoubtedly possible that Syaoran will win.' She grasped her hands together and held them to her chin, her head lowered. 'It's all my fault.'

Ginny brought an arm around her shoulder. 'It's his own fault for letting it come this far. He's got a problem, Sakura.'

'He does have a problem — _I am his problem_!' Sakura choked. Now, he's taking it out on the rest of the school! I wish I hadn't...'

'Well, Malfoy definitely didn't feel that way about you. It was a petty attraction, a futile desire,' said Ginny boldly. 'Syaoran should have realised that. And be thankful that...' she started to fail miserably, 'oh, I'm so sorry— I don't really know what to say.'

Sakura shook her head. 'Don't apologise,' she said quietly, her eyes shining with tears. 'If anything, it's my fault for not being honest. I don't know how to fix this.' She stood abruptly. 'I'm sorry, Ginny. I need to get some air.' She turned slowly and exited the Great Hall.

* * *

The crowd roared with anticipation as each player mounted his or her broom and swooped stealthily into the air, ascending dramatically in a whiz of colour. Harry Potter soared among his team-mates, thinking over the strategy.

'You have a good eye, Harry,' George had said encouragingly. 'You can do it.'

'It's the man that makes the broom,' Fred added with a wink.

Harry took a deep breath and repeated that in his mind, hoping that it was true. His Firebolt had not ever let him down, and this was not going to be the first time, or ever.

Syaoran hovered weightlessly in the air, his bottle green cape flapping gently behind him. The sky was unusually clear and blue, with little white clouds strewn over the horizon. The sun shone brightly, warmth washing over him. Discarding any self-doubt, he smirked.

_You'll lose, Potter_, he thought to himself, _and so will all of Gryffindor_.

Montague swept by him with a quick anxious glance and swivelled away.

'Dumb-ass,' Syaoran sneered with a roll of his burning eyes.

_'AND THE GAME BEGINS!'_

The Quaffle was released and the first to snatch it was a Gryffindor. Immediately three Slytherins tailed after them in a speedy effort to gain possession of the Quaffle as the two Bludgers steered and zoomed between the many fliers. Two from each team were down for the count in the first twenty minutes of play. Twenty-five minutes in, Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied with forty, then fifty, and sixty...

Harry was beginning to feel quite dizzy as he hadn't yet located that certain glint of gold that so often caught his sight not too long into the game. He led his broom a few feet up and scanned the horizon with a piercing gaze. There it was, just above the rings of the opposing side! Syaoran saw Harry move in the other direction, quickly changed his path and followed.

Montague looked scarce.

Another Quaffle had been launched into the Slytherin hoop by Angelina. The Gryffindors were slightly ahead.

Harry looked over his shoulder, panicked, then nudged the side of the broom and urged it to go faster. He couldn't miss this. But as soon as that thought had past his mind, a blur of green and brown streaked past his left and overtook his flight path.

Syaoran had manoeuvred in front of him and was now reaching a steady arm towards the flitting ball of gold. At once Harry panicked and whispered a frantic, 'No!'

The crowd gasped as the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin glared at each other from across the Quidditch stadium.

Syaoran threw a spiteful look over his shoulder at the Boy-Who-Lived and turned back towards his approaching victory. He looked behind again to reassure himself that he was ahead, but instead of Harry he noticed a pale blond in the stands giving him the harshest look anyone had ever given him. He held up a sign shining in distinct red letters, '_Potter Stinks, Li Does too__!'_

_Was that Draco?_ Distracted, Syaoran quickly recovered as Harry whizzed past him.

Syaoran fell into a small spin in the air, barely dodging a Bludger from Fred, as the sudden rush of wind morphed him into no more than a helpless pendulum on broomstick.

Harry gritted his teeth determinedly. He was almost there. He could feel the rush of the wind and internal longing to snatch the golden-winged sphere from its flight. And before he knew it, he could almost touch it, the Snitch millimetres from his grasp. His fingers seemed to almost wrap around it.

But then he felt it: the excruciating, piercing blow to his side.

A Bludger had just hit him in the arm, and now he was hurtling to the ground. His anticipated victory, no more.

Syaoran clumsily managed to regain control of his broom. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. Potter was out of the way and now was his chance. _But where was it? Where was the Snitch?_ He couldn't believe he had had it so close and lost it so quickly.

Syaoran hovered in mid-air for a while watching around him. A fellow team-mate had just knocked a Gryffindor, Katie Bell, off her broom. His team captain had just narrowly avoided a Bludger and whacked a Quaffle into the large oval-shaped hoop. The two teams were now tied once more. And there in the distance was a shiny, metallic glint of gold.

Harry opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen at an alarming rate. _What am I doing?_ He wondered. He could have gotten back onto his broom and swerved upwards. But he didn't. He let himself fall. And he didn't know how far from the ground it had been.

'Come on, Harry!' he could hear George and Angelina call anxiously. He struggled to sit up and glanced around at all the shocked faces of the members of his house. He couldn't let Gryffindor down! No way would he give up! Though painfully, Harry staggered up on his feet, grabbed his broom and took off again.

Meanwhile, the Snitch flew speedily through the sky. Syaoran quickly lunged after it, while Harry, who had just ascended from the ground below, was hot on his trail. Syaoran clenched his teeth as he tried to increase the speed. Following his lead, Harry increased his speed as well and looked ready to run him over.

Syaoran glanced back and forth anxiously, as his broom's momentum seemed to grow sluggish as Harry's grew faster. He thought quickly and a smile spread across his face as a sickly idea came to him. He looked back at Harry and shouted, 'Potter, look! Is that the Weasley girl _flashing _you?'

_'What?'_ Harry's head whipped around to view the people in the stands. Syaoran snickered and began to concentrate ahead of himself as he leaned forward on his broom and it grew extraordinarily faster.

Harry looked around frantically wondering if it was true, only to notice that Ginny was simply standing, screaming and waving for him to focus on the game. Harry gritted his teeth heatedly as he looked back to see Syaoran speeding off.

Harry took off again and sped after him, but he was so far behind it seemed pointless.

Syaoran chuckled, satisfied with his genius idea. He reached out his hand, the tight glove stressing the splintering movement of his fingers. Just in a moment, a brief eternity, his eyes wandered across the top row of the stands...and then saw it...

A fox of flaming red stood with large green eyes. There seemed to be a vacant yearning in the mysterious creature's eyes. It didn't look quite like any ordinary creature of its own magical accord...but of something...much more human.

One word and name fell into his subconscious and all his countenance screamed the name 'Sakura!'

As if for the first time, Syaoran opened his eyes wide. What was he doing? What was he to gain from it?

Respect?

Dignity?

Was he doing this out of vanity, or spite? He knew better than that, surely he did. He knew it wouldn't improve anything in his relationship between himself and his peers of various houses. He thought about his own father who had attended Hogwarts once before, looking down on him at that moment. Was this the legacy he wanted to leave behind? Suddenly the whole match was rendered pointless in his mind. Here was Harry and the other Gryffindors, here because they loved Quidditch. He was here too, but for his own self-centred, childish vengeance.

Syaoran glanced across at Harry, who had swerved in his direction. He looked down at the Snitch in shame. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't a true winner.

The bespectacled, dark haired wizard flew at full speed towards him. At first it seemed he would crash but in the last second, he came to sudden halt. Harry was now directly in front of him, both of them face to face. His hand outstretched and fingertips nearly touching the Snitch. Syaoran looked up, large amber eyes fixed on him in a steady gaze. Harry had considered grabbing it but then wondered why Syaoran hadn't. He began to wonder to himself. The Snitch seemed to dance around in place, its wings fluttering expectantly. Maybe this was some sly trick or possibly an illusion.

Syaoran shook his head, his tufts of hair swaying. 'Take it,' he almost ordered.

'Why?' Harry looked questioningly at Syaoran, not understanding his motive.

'Look, you deserve this more than me, so just take it!' Syaoran slowly backed away. The action all around them seemed to stop. Beaters, Chasers, and even Keepers seemed focused only on Harry and Syaoran.

Harry gave him a puzzling look, but shrugged. 'I can't just...take it...'

Syaoran gently whacked it with the back of his broomstick, the bristles of straw flaying with pressure. The Snitch went flying behind Harry a couple metres.

'Get it, Potter!' Syaoran grunted and Harry, as if by reflex, pursued after it.

Many people in the stands stared with shock, not understanding what had just occurred. Snape pursed his lips and tried to look unmoved, but in his mind he too, wondered why Syaoran hadn't taken it. What was he up to?

And then it happened: in half of a split second, was a metallic twinge, a flicker of yellow light, and it was over.

Harry swerved around to face his opponent, a definite smirk chiselled onto his face, his eyes narrowed in triumph. He raised his right hand, clenched firmly around a golden yellow ball with tiny flat wings like that of a butterfly, flittering violently as if trying to escape. He had gotten the Snitch. Gryffindor had won. But he couldn't help but wondering why Syaoran had not taken it himself.

The megaphone rang fiercely in response to the booming hollering of the speaker.

'POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AND AS ALWAYS, GRYFFINDOR RULES! SLYTHERIN SUCKS! HA-HA!'

McGonagall was smiling broadly and didn't bother to scold the speaker, Lee Jordan, for his usual bias. He and McGonagall joined hands and did a funny wobbly jig.

Harry glided smoothly to the ground and welcomed the many smiles that were there to congratulate him. Among the crowd were Hermione, Ron and Ginny, faces flushed from holding their breaths, and simply glowing with joy at their triumph. Sakura wasn't among them.

Syaoran remained hovering in the air for some time, just watching the scene. He admired their friendship, which brought warmth to the pitch.

Then he frowned, as if he had lost something he never had any chance of reclaiming. He gave a quick glance at his Slytherin Quidditch team, and didn't expect much more of a response. They were in tears, Snape was throwing a tantrum, a large vein throbbing in his pasty white temple, and his face contorted with a very passionate rage. He looked like he would inevitably snatch Montague's Beater bat and whack Montague with it. Syaoran knew the common room would not be welcoming tonight.

Syaoran slowly sank down, slid off his broom slung it over his shoulder as he crossed the pitch and passed through the exit.

The fox that stood at the top of the stands was the only one that watched him leave. It made a small whimpering sound and padded away.


	13. Bitter-sweet Departure

**CHAPTER 13: BITTER-SWEET DEPARTURE**

****  
After throwing three consecutive parties that lasted throughout the night until five in the morning, the House of Gryffindor finally settled in the Great Hall for the usual hearty breakfast. They were sure to win the House Cup.

The Great Hall was adorned with red and golden streamers draped across the walls and tapestries of courageous lions were mounted above the house tables.

It was drawing near to the end of school. Dumbledore announced, much to everyone's enjoyment, that exams had been cancelled due to so many unforeseeable events – with a side-glance at Trelawney who blushed behind her bug-eyed spectacles.

Sakura looked tearfully down at her steaming bowl of porridge decorated with strawberry slices. She couldn't see Syaoran. She did however see Draco, who looked like he was experiencing heavy teenage angst as Pansy had her arms folded and leered at him. She also saw Montague, who had a suspicious red welt on his forehead, and Crabbe and Goyle, looking gleeful with big rings of chocolate smeared around their mouths, and the girl Ashanti Dreamster who chatted with her friend...she easily read the words 'Syaoran Li' on the nasty girl's lips.

The chatter silenced as the Great Doors opened.

Everyone looked toward the doors. Syaoran stood in the entrance, his hands slack at his sides. He wore no expression as he walked towards the Head Table, and seemed determined not to meet anyone's eyes directly. There, he stopped and stood facing Dumbledore.

Sakura saw him say something, which she couldn't hear over the loud whispering and nearly jumped when he rotated around and gave her the quickest glance. Then she saw Dumbledore give a gracious smile and nodded his head as if in clarity. Then Syaoran turned around and faced the front.

Dumbledore rose slowly from his seat and lifted his arms. 'I believe that Syaoran Li has something to say to us all,' he called out over the rows of heads then nodded his at Syaoran.

Many of the students and even teachers exchanged puzzled glances. Many of the other Slytherins glared at him, preparing to ignore or disregard whatever he had to say.

Syaoran took this as a signal and cleared his throat, looking deeply serious.

'Um…I know many of you are probably wondering what I have to say. I know many of you probably don't even care…' Syaoran noticed some of the looks on their faces. He gulped hard, feelings his nerves writhe within. 'I regret to admit that when I played in the Quidditch match, it was simply out of spite.' He paused for effect before continuing. 'As you would all know me by now, you would also know that I come from Slytherin, and I must admit that I've never been happy about it.'

He glanced over at Montague who was waving a fist madly at him. Syaoran looked away quickly.

'However, after much thought I have realised that it isn't the house we fall under which determines who we are, or what we become. I know the rest of you don't take too much consideration for the Slytherin House. But under all this name calling and stereotypes, we're all human. What is so wrong with a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor? Possibly even making friends with one?'

He raised his head and gazed at a red tapestry with the lion. He remembered the fox in the stands that had opened his eyes. Everyone followed his gaze and peered up at it as well.

'I just want you all to think about it. Please don't take for granted any chances to befriend another simply because of the banner over their heads.' He lowered his head, turned it slightly and stared down the Gryffindor table at Sakura. He smiled sadly, 'Because I know what it's like to take it for granted.'

He glanced at Sakura, who gaped at him. Blushing slightly, he looked away quickly, though not before he also caught a glimpse of Snape, who strangely enough seemed to be rubbing his eyes profusely.

Syaoran cleared his throat again before continuing.

'What you read from the newspapers was a lie. I am not being expelled, and never would I attempt to fall into expulsion. But I have chosen to leave.'

'And words couldn't be all the more wiser,' Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet and clapped his bony aged hands. The rest of the Head Table stood up as and began to applaud. As if by Domino Effect, so did all the other houses in procession – Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws – Slytherins alike.

In the height of the applause Syaoran dipped his head as if in apologetic embarrassment and swept down the aisle and out of the large golden doors that led into the marble hall.

Sakura watched after him. 'Syaoran...'

Hermione saw it as well, quickly bent down and nudged Sakura in the rib. She tilted her head towards the door with an insistent gleam in her eyes. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him, Sakura!'

Sakura nodded her head in a hurry and ran out the doors after him.

Ron, Harry and Ginny also watched her leave. Harry and Ron beamed at each other as Hermione and Ginny took their hands and squeezed them tenderly.

* * *

Sakura had seen his shadow pass around corner. She moved around it and saw that she had been led to the library. This place brought back many memories, more than any other place in Hogwarts. This had been the third brief encounter but first adventure shared with Syaoran; on that night she had left her book in the library, on the night she had almost been caught by Filch, on that night she and Syaoran had shared the Shadow Cloak together. She couldn't help herself but smile as she pushed past the glass shutter doors.

It was very quiet and there didn't seem to be anyone else there. She took a few steps forward and allowed her eyes to wander from the reception desk of the library clerk, to the array of strangely different levelled bookshelves. And then she saw the Restricted Area with its padlocked chains around the door handles. She smiled faintly at the memory of the screaming book.

Sakura wandered down a narrow aisle between bookshelves and saw Syaoran standing at the end. She hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling shy as though they were meeting for the first time.

What was left to lose? She held her breath as she took shuffling steps towards him, her hands clenched nervously. 'Syao-Syaoran,' she stammered as she drew closer to him. 'I-I...'

Syaoran raised his head, revealing his intense amber eyes. She loved their colour, which caused her to blush.

'Sakura,' he started, then paused.

They stood there for a moment, the silence of the library surrounding them.

'I want to thank you. You opened my eyes when I was blinded by my anger,' he finally said, quietly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Automatically she tilted her head up and met his gaze. 'You were the fox, weren't you?'

Sakura looked startled at first, but nodded shyly. 'Remember the Animagus classes? They were worth all that hard study, thanks to Eriol, and I finally found my true animal form. You were the only one that recognized me.'

Syaoran heard the smile in her voice. He tilted her chin up with his hand. 'I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't feel I deserve your affection.'

Sakura threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly, tears dampening his robes. 'I'm sorry for making it seem as though I was with Draco. For some, stupid reason I wanted to make you jealous, or at least get your attention.' She quivered, rubbing her face into his robes. 'But I just should have said, that I had meant it – when I said that I loved you. I still do...love you.'

Syaoran sighed into her hair, running a hand gently down her back. 'I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry.'

He felt the blush creep to his face as she cocked her head back forcing him to stare back into her eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking focused, 'Syaoran, I've been meaning to ask you about that handkerchief — on it—that symbol is —'

Syaoran smiled slyly, 'Well, if you must know — you aren't the only one familiar with another brand of magic— or connected to Clow, for that matter.'

Sakura's eyes lit up, face glowing, 'So the _Prophet_ was right! You're really related to Clow? All this time—you've had all that power—'

Syaoran smirked slightly, giving her a light, but affectionate pat on her head. 'Sakura, the one with the real power is you.'

Syaoran gathered her into his arms and felt her relax into the embrace.

'I feel like no amount of "sorrys" are enough for all the trouble we've been through, 'Syaoran sighed, 'And leaving suddenly like this—'

'No more apologies,' she said resolutely and raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were half-closed but determined. She stood on the toes of her shoes to gain height.

Syaoran leaned down and their lips were nearest to contact when—

'Hello?' someone cried.

Sakura and Syaoran drew apart and peered around, both blushing as they saw Ginny poke her head down the aisle. She grinned at them in the oddest way.

'Dumbledore's about to announce the points of the houses! Come on!' she urged them and hurried out of the library, giggling like a hyena.

* * *

'Gryffindor wins the House Cup with 867 points! Congratulations!'

The hall erupted in cheers as red and gold confetti appeared in drifts over the cohort.

Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand and she smiled at him. His fears seemed to fade away. He knew then that as long as they cared for each other, they would always find a way back to each other.

Everything would work out in the end.

* * *

Classes were cancelled so students had over a week left of free time. During those few days, the general atmosphere of the school seemed to shift. Students started to resolve their differences and started to question the house stereotypes. Ravenclaws realized that they weren't always the brightest, Huffepuffs discovered that they were able to be disloyal, Slytherins saw that they didn't need to be deliberately unkind, and Gryffindors weren't always the bravest. Indeed, everyone held these qualities within themselves.

For those wonderful yet short days, Sakura and Syaoran would take a walk down to the lake, sit among the reeds and watch the octopus swim lazily around with its purple tentacles, shining with its round mother of pearl suckers. If the sun ever threatened to set while they were enjoying its warmth, Sakura need only use the Light card to keep the sun from setting another hour or so, and in desperate means, the Time card was effective in drawing out their hours. They did not take one moment for granted.

In the evenings they would mount Syaoran's JetStream Inferno and lazily glide above the grounds, admiring Hogwarts as its towers gleamed in the moonlight, set against a backdrop of a million spangled stars. Syaoran would let Sakura ride in front, guiding her hands to steer the broom with his own.

* * *

The train ride was very brief. During this time the group had spent their time uttering farewells to each other. Syaoran was welcomed to sit with Sakura, Harry and the others, now they held nothing against him.

Although, no one understood why Syaoran was leaving Hogwarts, no one questioned him about it.

Ron clapped a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and Harry shook his hand politely. Ginny managed to sneak a peck on the cheek, and then it came to Hermione.

She smiled warmly at him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have ever gotten this far. He wouldn't be with Sakura now if it weren't for her. He knew that out of the group of four, she was his dearest friend. He hugged her tightly.

'Thanks for everything,' he said.

'Always, for a friend,' Hermione giggled and smiled broadly as they withdrew.

'You're really something,' Ron commended Syaoran as he took Hermione's hand. 'You're really a great guy.'

Syaoran looked a little bashful.

Ron continued, 'I'm sorry I called you a bastard.'

Syaoran's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and anger. 'You called me a _what?_'

'You were right about that "not stereotyping thing". That must have been tough going up there,' Ron babbled on as he ignored Syaoran's response. 'You're bloody brilliant!'

Hermione gave him a scathing look, which seemed to say 'shut up'.

Harry nodded his head in agreement with Ginny holding his arm, though giving Syaoran the most ogling look.

'Did you guys catch the look on Snape? I think he actually smiled a bit. It was odd,' said Harry, grinning at Syaoran, 'Definitely one hell of an accomplishment!'

Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. The train let out a strangled whistle as its gears grinded to a halt, causing them to slip down their seats. Hermione and Ron glanced out the windows past the train's billowing steam and out to the cement station outside. Their faces paled as they turned to the others.

'We're back,' they croaked.

Everyone reached for their trunks and luggage and steered their way out of the nearest door. Sakura lifted a small cage containing Bokuna, who ruffled her feathers as the stepped out onto the platform.

They passed Draco walking with his arms empty and Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him, looking as if they had happily volunteered to carry his luggage for him.

Syaoran winked at Draco, 'See you, mate!' he said.

Catching Syaoran's voice, Draco stumbled over and then Crabbe and Goyle went crashing into him, sending their belongings everywhere.

Harry and the others laughed heartily as they unloaded the train.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing among the many parents to welcome their children back from a year of school. Ginny ran into her mother's arms, taking Harry with her. Ron walked over and chatted with his father and Hermione, Sakura and Syaoran stood away watching happily.

'Hey,' someone poked Syaoran in the middle of his back and he turned quickly to meet the solemn faces of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

'We're sorry, for, uh, tripping you up a while ago,' George said, his hands dug deeply into his pockets. 'You know we wouldn't have done it had you not been so awful to Sakura.'

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances.

'Yeah, so no hard feelings?' Fred said hopefully, extending his hand to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked stern, but then his face cracked into a grin. He shook George's and then Fred's hand firmly. 'I'm glad Sakura has such loyal friends.' He wiggled his eyebrows and made the twins chuckle.

'Too bad you're not stayin', though,' Fred muttered and folded his arms. 'You'd make a good addition to our group.'

'He's already apart of the group,' Sakura corrected him.

They chuckled some more then waved their goodbyes. 'Good luck!' George called over his shoulder as they hurried over to the rest of Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around slowly to regard a tall regal woman, her hair set back in an ornate bun. There stood Syaoran's mother, Yelan, looking stern. Not too far from her stood Sakura's father, Fujitaka, a man with auburn hair and glasses, who smiled warmly.

'Syaoran, come,' his mother ordered.

'Sakura, dear,' called her father.

Sakura and Syaoran turned and looked sadly at each other. They lowered their bags and held each other's hands.

'I'll call you soon,' Sakura said shakily.

'Not if I beat you to the phone,' Syaoran said, trying to joke but he was struggling. He looked at his mother as he said, 'Just don't forget me or your promise.'

'I'm here for you, always,' she said right away, 'and you're there for me, too.' She held up her pinky to him.

Syaoran smiled calmly and linked his pinky finger with hers. 'Promise,' they vowed together and let go.

'And don't forget,' Sakura added and quickly kissed his cheek. Syaoran returned the gesture – right in front of his mother – without hesitation. They finally separated, lifted their trunks onto trolleys that were provided for them and walked towards their parents.

Syaoran's mother looked at him coldly. Obviously because of all the fuss he had seemed to cause the school during that year. But he didn't appear fazed and beamed up at her as if she had smiled at him.

'Nice to see you, Mother.' He seemed to take her by surprise as her dark, almond-shaped eyes widened.

Sakura gave her father a quick hug. 'Have a nice year?' he asked her. 'I see you've met a boy?'

He obviously hadn't been reading the _Daily Prophet_. 'I'll tell you about it on the way home,' was all she said. Her father took her trolley for her and began to cart it away towards the wall that separated the wizarding station from the Muggles.

Sakura craned her neck round and saw that Syaoran was talking to his mother with a bit of enthusiasm. She held a cupped hand to the side of her mouth and called, 'Syaoran! We met at Hogwarts, and we'll meet again!'

Syaoran looked past his mother and waved at her and called back, 'We'll meet again! See you!'

With that, she turned around and followed her father through the barrier to platform nine-and-three-quarters for the last time.

She smiled softly as she whispered, 'I'm not going back. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts when you're not there, Syaoran.'


End file.
